Marching On
by Summer4Girl
Summary: Hermione Granger lives in a world where muggleborns are shunned from society. But with the help of Dumbledore, she becomes the first muggleborn to attend Hogwarts in nearly twenty years where she meets the famous and charming Harry Potter and the hysterical and kind Ron Weasley. Rated T for some language.
1. Hermione's Arrival

**Chapter One: Hermione's Arrival**

* * *

**MUST READ FIRST: Background information: In the wizarding world, it is not yet acceptable for muggleborns to go to Hogwarts. They are still shunned by the wizarding society. When Dumbledore first became a teacher at Hogwarts, he started a tradition to allow one new muggleborn student every year. Lilly Evans was one of the particular muggleborns students allowed at Hogwarts. There, she met James Potter and they had Harry together. A few years after Lilly and James graduated from Hogwarts, Dumbledore was forced to stop allowing muggleborns into the school for Voldemort was tracking down their families and killing each and everyone of them. Now, years later, Harry Potter is about to enter his sixth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is back again and the wizarding world is in disarray. Hermione Granger, a bright young muggleborn witch, writes to Dumbledore, begging him to allow her a spot at school. Dumbledore immediately gets together with the ministry, designing a system of protection for Hermione and her family. After much discussion and planning, Dumbledore finally writes back to an ecstatic Hermione, informing her she is allowed to attend Hogwarts and that her family would be protected by a team of aurors. **

* * *

Hermione's POV:

Hermione hugged her mum tightly, not wanting to ever forget the smell of her perfume or the way her glasses left little marks on her nose. She felt her dad's arms wrap around her too. She couldn't take it anymore, allowing the tears to stream freely down her cheeks.

"You be safe, now!" Mrs. Granger warned. "And write to us whenever you can!"

"Of course!" Hermione promised them, turning around to follow Professor Dumbledore.

"Are you alright?" he asked her quietly. Embarrassed, she brushed off the tears from her face and nodded. She had read all about Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time. He was supposed to be the only wizard You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. Even though she'd only met him a couple of times, she'd never felt safer with anybody else.

"Well, I'm sorry to have to take you away from your family so soon. Term doesn't start for another month but it's all part of the plan, you see. We need to get your parents to a safe house as soon as possible. And then we need to test you to see which year you will be most comfortable in..." Dumbledore trailed off, stopping abruptly.

"Sir, is everything okay?" Hermione asked, peering around the dark street anxiously.

Dumbledore smiled. "Oh, of course. No Death Eater would dream of harming you if you're with me. Now, I think this is far enough, don't you? Take my arm, please."

She looked alarmed at him but took his arm anyway. "Far enough for what, Professor?" she asked.

But her question was answered as she suddenly felt as if her body was being pushed through a small tube; her lungs seemed to have stopped working for she couldn't breath. But just as abruptly as it had started, the horrible sensation had ended and they were standing in the middle of a cobblestone street. There were little shops on both sides, carrying names like "Zonko's Joke Shop" and "Honeydukes". Around them, people were bustling around, carrying about their business, chattering happily while entering different shops. Hermione longed to explore the little town, to discover the many wizarding experiences she had missed out on as a muggleborn.

"This is Hogsmeade. The school is a little bit up ahead." Dumbledore said, unnecessarily pointing to the enormous castle up ahead. Hermione nodded meekly, suddenly becoming very nervous. They walked in silence all the way up to the castle, Dumbledore respecting Hermione's need to take in her new surroundings.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said to Hermione, opening the enormous gates to the giant castle with a tap of his wand.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Two: Diagon Alley**

Harry searched the little cobblestone streets, looking for the unmistakeable bright, red hair of a Weasley.

"Well, look who it is." said a familiar voice from behind him.

Harry swiveled around to see Ginny Weasley beaming at him. Before he knew what he was doing, he had wrapped both his arms around her. She seemed taken aback by his sudden embrace but responded enthusiastically, relaxing in his arms and hugging him back.

"I missed you." he mumbled in her ear.

"I can see that." she laughed.

"So, this is why you and Cho broke up over the summer!" another familiar voice said from behind Harry.

He and Ginny broke apart to see Lavender Brown staring at them triumphantly.

"What are you going on about _now_?" Ginny said in a tired voice.

"Obviously there's something going on between you two." Lavender demanded.

Ginny snorted. "Lavender, Harry's like my big brother. He practically lives with us!"

Lavender looked slightly disappointed. "So you and Cho didn't break up because you cheated on her?"

"Of course not!" Ginny responded before Harry could answer. "Harry would never cheat on his girlfriend."

"I didn't cheat on anyone. Cho and I just realized we didn't really have feelings for each other anymore." Harry told her warily.

After they hadn't managed to shake off Lavender, Harry and Ginny made their way to the other Weasleys.

"We've been looking for you all over the place. You know, with You-Know-Who back, you really shouldn't be wandering the streets of Diagon Alley by yourself." Ginny scolded him as she led him to her family.

"Look who's talking! How did you even manage to shake off your parents?" Harry asked, knowing Mrs. Weasley would never allow her children to wander off on their own in dark times like these.

"I just slipped away...they're all in Fred and George's new shop. And I can take care of myself!" she added angrily.

"I know. I've been on the other side of that Bat-Bogey hex of yours, remember?" Harry recalled.

She blushed. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that. If Ron hadn't ducked..."

Harry laughed as he watched her face turn bright red.

"So, I didn't know you and Cho broke up." she said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, well. I honestly don't know what I saw in her. I mean she's pretty and all..." Harry trailed off.

"But the girl never stops crying." Ginny nodded, knowing what Harry was thinking.

"You know me too well." he told her.

Ginny shrugged. "I've known you since I was eleven."

Harry grinned. "Ah, yes, the years you couldn't even look at me without knocking something over."

"Like you were always so slick with Cho?"

Harry laughed, not realizing how much he had missed Ginny.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron shouted. But as soon as he did, the entire shop froze, turning to stare at Harry. And as if by command, everyone rushed as one to him, begging him to sign autographs and take pictures. He looked at Ginny helplessly but she too looked stricken.

"Out of the way!" Fred said angrily, making his way through the crowd. He grabbed Harry's arm and started pulling him toward the back. Harry turned around and grabbed Ginny's hand before he could lose sight of her.

"I'm so sorry, Harry!" Ron said apologetically as George closed the back door.

"Honestly, Ron, trolls are smarter than you." George said nastily before turning to Harry. "Good to see you, mate!"

"Good to see you! Nice store!" Harry said impressed.

"All thanks to you!" Fred said brightly. "Anyway, you can hide back here until the crowd in the store dies down a bit." he added, pointing to the storage room they were all crammed into.

"We've got to get back, though." George said. "Lots of customers."

As the twins left, Ron turned to Harry. "I really am sorry, mate."

"Whatever. We've got bigger problems to worry about." Harry told him.

"And just when I thought life was getting nice and simple again." Ron sighed.

"Snape's the new D.A.D.A teacher!" Harry told him miserably.

Ginny and Ron looked horrified.

"How do you know?" Ginny demanded.

"Dumbledore took me to meet the new Potions teacher." Harry said.

"He can't be worse than Umbridge, though." Ron pointed out.

"That's not saying much considering her idea of light punishment was slicing people's hands open." Ginny retorted.

"Hate Snape." Harry gritted his teeth. Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"You know this year isn't really starting off that great for you." Ginny said to Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you break up with your girlfriend, Snape's your new teacher, You-Know-Who's worse than ever, and you just got trampled by a bunch of people who thought you were a nutter last year." she listed.

"Way to boost his morale." Ron said sarcastically.

Ginny shrugged. "Just saying."

"Hey, you guys won't believe what else Dumbledore told me!" Harry suddenly remembered.

"What?"

"There's going to be a muggleborn going to Hogwarts this year. She's supposed to be in our year." Harry told them.

Ginny gasped. "There hasn't been muggleborns in Hogwarts in twenty years!"

"Does this mean they're going to let muggleborns in Hogwarts now?" Ron asked.

"I hope so! All this pureblood mania is pointless." Ginny exclaimed. Ron nodded in agreement.

"So, what's she like?" Ron asked

"I don't know. All I know is that her name is Hermione Granger." Harry told them mysteriously.


	3. The Feast

**Chapter Three: The Feast**

Harry's POV

Harry's stay at the burrow seemed to go by a little too quickly for his liking. He recalled fondly, the many nights of Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking; visiting Fred and George's shop; Playing Quidditch with Ron and Ginny, allowing each of them turns on his Firebolt; teasing Ginny about Dean...

Before he knew it, he was inside the Hogwarts Express, waving to Mrs. Weasley as she slowly disappeared from sight. He turned from the window to face the other people in his compartment. Ron, who was sitting beside him, was entertaining Lavender and Pavarti with a highly amusing anecdote of a prank George had pulled on him; Neville was half-listening to Luna who was convinced Rufus Scrimgeour was a vampire; Seamus was watching Dean and Ginny enviously as they were cuddling together, looking very much like they wanted to snog. Harry didn't understand why he suddenly felt the urge to hit Dean...very hard.

"Harry, I heard you and Cho broke up." Seamus said, looking quickly at Lavender.

"I wonder who you heard that from." Ginny said sarcastically, glaring at Lavender.

"Oh, yeah, we did." Harry said dully. He really didn't feel like talking about Cho Chang at the moment.

"Don't bother asking him for details. He won't tell." Lavender huffed, looking grumpy.

"That's because it's none of your business." Ginny said, looking irritated.

"If I tell you guys now, will you promise to quit bothering me about it?" Harry asked them, not wanting a confrontation between Lavender and Ginny.

Parvarti and Lavender nodded eagerly.

"Honestly, we'd been rocky for ages. Ever since that Marietta girl told Umbridge about the D.A..." Harry paused, allowing the group to express their disgust in Marietta, then he continued. "I was just over all of it. We fought over the silliest things and it felt like most of our relationship was Cho crying."

"Now quit bothering him about it." Ron told the group. "Besides, Harry and Cho breaking up isn't the biggest thing that happened this summer."

Lavender looked at Ron disbelievingly.

"There's going to be a muggleborn coming to Hogwarts this year." Ron told everyone dramatically, clearly enjoying the attention.

"But...how?" Parvarti gasped.

"Muggleborns haven't been allowed in Hogwarts in nearly twenty years...it's too dangerous..." Luna said, looking curiously at Ron.

Harry frowned, a new thought suddenly occurring to him. "Dean, how did _you _get into Hogwarts. Your mum is a muggle, isn't she?'

"Erm...yeah. But my dad was a wizard. He left when I was a baby. Luckily, Dumbledore knew my dad and was able to prove I was a halfblood." Dean told them uncomfortably.

"Maybe this girl is a halfblood too and she just didn't know it like Dean..." Neville suggested.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Ginny said briskly. "Anyway, did any of you hear? The Holyhead Harpies won the..."

* * *

"I think that's her!" Ron pointed to a girl with dark brown hair in the far corner of the Great Hall.

Ginny shook her head. "That's Romilda Vane. She's in my year...she's in Gryffindor too. I can't believe you've never seen her!"

"Romilda was it? She's pretty." Harry said, observing the girl in the far corner.

Ginny looked annoyed. "Figures you would go for her. She's your biggest fan you know. Last year I even heard a rumor she wanted to give you a love potion."

"Most of those rumors aren't even true!" Harry laughed.

"I just thought you could do better, that's all." Ginny huffed.

Harry looked amused. "Jealous?"

"You wish."

"You're right, I do."

"Shut up." Ginny mumbled, blushing slightly. Ron looked between his best friend and his sister suspiciously.

"Ginny, come on! I saved you a seat!" Dean called, pointing to the empty bench next to him.

"See you later!" Ginny said, before flopping down in the seat next to Dean's.

"Come on." Ron mumbled, looking darkly at Ginny and Dean, who were in the middle of a snogging session. "And in public too!" he muttered angrily.

After sitting through the sorting, which seemed to take longer than usual, Ron was excited for the feast to commence. As soon as the hat was put away, he looked at his plate expectantly but no food appeared. With a cry of anger, he swiveled around to see Dumbledore standing up.

"Why the bloody hell couldn't he save his speech til' after dinner?" Ron moaned as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Ron, look!" Harry pointed to a girl emerging from the back, looking timidly around the Great Hall.

"That must be Hermione!" Ron said eagerly, momentarily forgetting about dinner.

Harry felt Ginny flop down next to him. "That's her!" she whispered frantically.

Harry was so glad she was there that he barely listened to Dumbledore's speech. He looked over at Dean smugly, who had just noticed Ginny's absence. When he looked down the table and saw her with Harry, he nodded and turned his attention back to to Dumbledore.

"...am happy to say, Hogwarts has decided to continue its tradition! So, please may I welcome Hermione Granger! The newest student at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced happily. "She arrived about a month sooner than all of you and she's already been sorted. And I am pleased to announce that Ms. Granger is the newest member of the Gryffindor house!"

There was a stunned silence in which everyone took in this new information. Ginny glared at her friends. "Honestly!" she muttered angrily before breaking into applause. Harry, following her lead, elbowed Ron and the two of them clapped appreciatively. Soon, the entire Gryffindor table was cheering heartily for Hermione to join their table. A relieved looking Hermione threw Ginny a grateful look and sat herself with the other first years.

"Oh, I wonder why she isn't sitting with us! We're closer to her age!" Ginny said to Harry.

"She's probably just nervous." Harry shrugged, turning around to see the food appear on his plate.

"Excellent!" he and Ron said together, grabbing their forks.

"Maybe we should invite her over..." Ginny said, picking at her food.

Harry shrugged. "If you want. I thought you would want to go back to your boyfriend."

"I can see Dean anytime...I never get to see _you._" Ginny said, looking at Harry.

"What are you talking about? We always see Harry!" Ron said, before stuffing his face.

"No, _you _always get to see him! I only ever see him in the summer, during the holidays. We never hang out at school." Ginny corrected him.

"Well, we're just going to have to change that, then." Harry grinned.

"Yeah, we are." Ginny smiled.

There was a pause in which Harry and Ginny just grinned stupidly at each other.

"So, are we inviting that Hermione girl to eat with us or not?" Ron asked, bringing Harry back to reality.

"Oh, yeah! I think we should!" Ginny said, standing up.

Hermione's POV

Hermione picked at her food glumly, trying to talk the first years but they were all a tad too childish for her liking. So, instead her eyes travelled to the rest of the Gryffindor table, searching for people her own age. Halfway down the table, a pretty girl with flaming red hair was talking to a boy with messy brown hair. Hermione gasped when she realized who the boy was. She had read all about him; he was the famous_ Harry Potter. _She had read in a magazine that Harry had a girlfriend. She wondered whether the pretty red-headed girl was his girlfriend...well, if she was, Hermione thought, they made an attractive couple.

Just as she thought this, though, the red-headed girl got up, making a beeline to the first years.

"Hi. I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley." the girl smiled, sticking out her hand in front of Hermione.

"I'm Hermione." Hermione replied, realizing that this was the same girl who had begun the clapping for her. Hermione suddenly felt a wave of fondness for this Ginny Weasley character.

"Would you like to sit with us?" she offered.

"Erm...yeah. That'd be great." Hermione said awkwardly, following Ginny to the table.

"This is Harry Potter. That's my brother Ron. Oh, that dark boy over there...that's my boyfriend Dean Thomas." Ginny said, pointing to different people. "Those two girls gossiping over there, that's Lavender and Pavarti. They're in your year..."

Harry, who was laughing at something Ron said, turned around and smiled at Hermione. Hermione felt her heart flutter. She couldn't believe Harry Potter had just acknowledged her. Ginny sat down next to Harry and scooted over to make room for Hermione.

"So, are you going to have to do classes with the first years too?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh, no, I've been tested and all. They're letting me take classes with the sixth years." Hermione told her.

Ginny looked impressed.

"So, you're Hermione Granger then?" a girl, who Hermione recalled Ginny pointing out as Parvarti Patil, said, sitting down in front of them. "I'm Parvarti, by the way."

"And I'm Lavender." another girl said, sitting down next to her friend.

"Erm...yeah..." Hermione said awkwardly to them.

"Wow. You're in our year, right? We have so much to talk about!" Lavender said excitedly.

"I'll bet you do." Hermione heard Ginny say under her breath.

"Well, we can show you around if you like! What classes are you taking..." Parvarti launched into detailed descriptions of every class. Hermione, who was a bit of a bookworm, listened intently, wanting to be prepared for every class. "...and so Divination is by far the best class." she finished.

Hermione heard someone snort. She turned around to see Ron looking incredulously at Parvarti and Lavender. "Come off it." he said, "We all know Trelawney is an old fraud!"

Hermione hadn't really noticed Ron before, but she couldn't help but get little butterflies when she looked at him. He was tall with the same flaming red hair as Ginny. He had freckles sprinkled across his face and a rather large nose. But somehow, all those traits on him made him look attractive. When he noticed Hermione watching him, he grinned, making Hermione blush even more.


	4. Dumbledore's Advice

**Chapter Four: Dumbledore's Advice**

Harry's POV

Harry trudged along the corridor, thinking gloomily about the pile of homework he needed to do. Term had only begun a few weeks ago and already he was having trouble keeping up with the course load. Not to mention the fact that wherever he went, he was haunted by the sight of Ginny and Dean holding hands. He couldn't even focus on Quidditch anymore because whenever he did, his thoughts travelled to Ginny zooming around on her broom at the Burrow. He made his way into the library, setting his things down at an empty table.

"Are you okay?" Harry heard Ginny ask him, sitting down beside him._  
_

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry grunted, refusing to look her in the eye.

"You've been avoiding me." she told him. It wasn't a question.

"I've been busy."

"So have I."

"Good."

"Good."

There was an awkward silence in which Ginny glared at Harry as he scribbled notes onto his parchment.

"Harry." she finally said, looking miserable. Harry looked up into Ginny's face, and his heart instantly melted. How could he be so cruel to someone this kind and beautiful?

"I'm sorry." he breathed, hating himself for causing that note of sadness in her voice.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just a prick." he replied, putting his hands on hers.

"Yeah. You are." she agreed, smiling. He laughed and squeezed her hand. "You broke your promise." she told him suddenly.

"What promise?" he asked her, his hand still on hers.

"You said we would spend more time together this year. Remember?" she reminded him.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I do."

"Good. Then tonight, you're all mine." she said cheerfully.

"I've got homework, Gin." he told her, looking miserably at the pile of books resting on the table.

"Since when do you care about homework?"

"Good point." he agreed.

"Tonight. No exceptions." Ginny said firmly, whipping her red hair around and striding out.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he finished his essay on goblin wars.

* * *

"You wanna visit Hagrid tonight?" Ron asked him over dinner.

"He can't. Harry's all mine tonight." Ginny said brightly, turning around to face her brother.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by 'he's all mine tonight'?"

"It means she's going to punish me all night for being such a prat lately." Harry muttered.

"You bet." she winked. "And your punishment begins now." she said, pulling him up.

"I haven't finished eating yet." Harry whined.

"Too bad."

"Ginny, you can't just take food away from a growing boy. It's just cruel." he said as she took his hand and pulled him away.

"Don't be such a baby! We're just taking a walk around the lake." Ginny said as they left the Great Hall.

"We're taking a walk?" Harry repeated.

"Yes."

"And you felt that taking me away from my food was absolutely crucial for a walk?" Harry demanded.

"Yes, I did. Now quit complaining."

But Harry didn't complain. He couldn't imagine anything better than taking a stroll around the lake with Ginny. He had forgotten how it easy it was to talk to Ginny; how easily she made him laugh; how they could talk for hours but never run out of things to say. He didn't know how long they had stayed out there, talking, laughing...

"We should go back." Ginny said. "It's probably after hours by now."

"So?" Harry asked, plopping himself on soft ground.

"What if we get caught?" she asked, sitting in front of Harry.

"Wouldn't it be worth it?" Harry asked, as he and Ginny sat cross legged, facing each other.

"Only because I'd be with you." she smiled.

Harry felt his stomach turn over as Ginny gave him her most breath-taking smile. He couldn't think of anyone more beautiful or kind. He didn't understand how he could care so much about one person. It was the way she always stood up for him. The way her jaw set when she was angry. The way she drummed her fingers when she was nervous. The way she always muttered a sarcastic remark under her breath so that only he could hear. It was the way she defended Luna, no matter how crazy Luna was. It was the way she was so kind to Hermione when no one else was. It was the way her laugh was louder than everybody else's. He could listen to her laugh all day. The way she flipped her flaming red hair when she was angry. The way she always looked into your eyes when she spoke to you. It was everything about her. She was more kind and caring than anyone he had ever met. She was more full of life and beautiful than anyone he had ever laid eyes on.

So, without thinking, he leaned closer to her, closing his eyes, and kissed her softly.

Ginny sat there, frozen in shock, as he kissed her. When Harry realized she wasn't going to respond, he started to pull away. But before his lips left hers, she pulled him back by the collar, pressing her lips against his. Harry responded enthusiastically, deepening the kiss. Ginny began running her hands threw his hair, kissing him hungrily.

Harry didn't know how long they sat there snogging, until Ginny finally pulled away. He looked into her eyes, easily reading the guilt on her face.

"We can't, Harry...I'm with Dean..." she said softly.

Harry put his hand on hers. "You don't have to be. Ginny, you know as well I do that we're meant to be together."

"I really care about Dean." she said, pulling her hand away from Harry reluctantly. "I'm sorry."

"Ginny, please. Just give us a chance." Harry pleaded.

Ginny closed her eyes, a pained expression on her face. "No, Harry. I can't. No matter what may have just happened, I can't do this to Dean. He's been great to me."

"So, that's just it? After all that's happened...you're just gonna go with him..."

"Don't act like I didn't wait for you, Harry. I waited for years for you to choose me. But you never did. And you know who _did _choose me? Dean!" Ginny said, standing up.

Harry grabbed her hand. "Gin, please. Don't do this."

Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears which was most unusual for her. "I have to go." she managed to say before running off.

Harry felt his heart plummet. Never before had he felt this coldness sweep over him. Slowly, he made his way back to the castle, quietly sneaking through the doors.

"Ah, Harry, I see you fancied a little stroll through the castle as well." Harry heard Dumbledore ask from behind him. Harry felt his insides freeze, sure he would get in trouble.

"Sorry, sir. Lost track of time..." Harry mumbled lamely.

"No worries. No worries. Although, in such dark times as these I do wish you would practice more caution, being the chosen one and all, your life _is _very valuable." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Harry nodded glumly and turned around, ready to go back to the common room before Dumbledore could dock any points from Gryffindor.

"Is something troubling you?" Dumbledore asked Harry suddenly.

"Not at all." Harry forced a smile. Harry doubted Dumbledore would care about such trivial teenage problems.

"You have the same mournful expression as Ms. Granger today." Dumbledore observed. "It seems she's had a tough day, as well."

"Oh?" Harry replied politely. He wished Dumbledore would just let him go back to his dormitory so he could daydream about an alternate universe in which Ginny had chosen him.

"It seems Mr. Malfoy has been giving her a rather cold reception since she got here. I do believe he's been using that nasty term 'mudblood'." Dumbledore informed him. Though he kept his voice steady, Harry was sure he saw a flicker of anger cross the old man's face.

"Well, I'm not surprised." Harry said, hating Malfoy even more. Though he'd never spoken personally to Hermione, she seemed like a fairly nice girl. Not to mention that in the few classes he had with her, he had noticed what a genius that girl really was.

"Yes, and do you know what advice I gave her?" Dumbledore continued.

Harry shook his head, wondering why Dumbledore was telling him this.

"I told her to just keep marching on. Become a stronger person. Take in the hurt that you're feeling now, and move on. Fight for yourself. For for what you want and for what's right." the old headmaster told him. "In Hermione's case, she needs to ignore such ignorant and cruel words and march on. She needs to keep her head high for she is an unbelievably talented witch and kind human being."

Harry nodded. "It's good advice, sir."

"I think so too. I also think that the same advice applies to you tonight, Harry. I know Ms. Weasley has caused you pain tonight. But just keep marching on, Harry. Fight for her. Be there for her. But don't stand around feeling sorry for yourself. Do something about it." Dumbledore told him wisely.

Harry just stood there, looking thunderstruck. He had no idea how Dumbledore could possibly know all of what just happened.

"You should really get back to your dormitory, Harry. It's way past curfew." the headmaster said pleasantly, strolling back to his office.


	5. Harry's New Friend

**Chapter Five: Harry's New Friend**

Harry's POV

In Harry's mind, Ginny was the perfect woman. He knew he didn't deserve her. She had pined for him for years, hoping he would suddenly notice her. And when he finally did notice her, it had been too late. She had already been noticed by someone else.

He racked his brains, trying to think of a way to win her back. He knew Dumbledore had given him the advice for a reason...

He was so immersed in his thoughts of Ginny that he didn't even notice the girl carrying a pile of books. The girl could barely see over all the books and she walked right into Harry, dropping all of her books.

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione blushed, bending down to retrieve her many books.

"It was my fault." Harry said, helping her get all of her books. "Merlin, that's a lot of books."

"Oh, I'm just doing a bit of light reading." she said airily, standing back up.

Harry stared at her. "_This_ is light reading?"

"Yes, it's quite interesting." she told him sincerely.

"Interesting." he repeated, looking doubtfully at a book with an alarming number of pages.

"Oh, yes. I'm Hermione, by the way. I'm in most of your classes, I think." she introduced herself.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"I know. I've read all about you!" she said enthusiastically.

"Have you?" Harry asked surprised. He knew there had been books written about him but he didn't realize anybody had actually read them.

"Oh, yes." Hermione nodded, looking at Harry impressively.

"Well, I better get going...I've got Quidditch practice..." Harry said.

"Oh, good luck! The match is tomorrow, isn't it?" she asked eagerly. "It'll be my first game of Quidditch."

Harry smiled, remembering the first time he had ever attended a Quidditch game. "Oh, you'll love it. It's brilliant." he told her before turning and running to the field.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked, when Harry ran into the changing room, ten minutes late.

"Got held up..." Harry said, thinking of his encounter with Hermione. "Anyway, you lot go ahead. I'll be out in a minute..."

Harry heard the team file out, talking nervously about the upcoming match.

"I didn't realize you and Hermione were friends."

Harry jumped up, startled, to see Ginny standing in front of him, staring at him.

"We're not really. Why?" Harry frowned.

"I saw you two right before you came here..." she trailed off, watching his expression.

"Oh, I accidentally knocked over her books. I was just helping her pick them up." Harry said, pulling on his Quidditch robes.

"You sure that was it?" she asked him appraisingly.

Harry grinned, realizing why she was behaving so oddly. "Jealous?" he teased.

"I wish I wasn't." she admitted, looking down at her feet.

"I'm glad you are." he said, pulling her closer to him.

"It's never going to happen between us, Harry." she said, closing her eyes.

"Maybe not now...but someday it will." he said confidently.

Ginny backed away. "Come on. We have practice."

Harry followed her out into the field, wishing she would come to her senses.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room, taking in all the cheers erupting from the room. They had just won the first match of the season. Ron was telling anybody who would listen about all the spectacular saves he had made while Harry watched Ginny and Dean out of the corner of his eye. Ginny, who had played brilliantly, as usual, was talking to Dean and Seamus enthusiastically. Every now and then, she would laugh at something Dean said.

"Sickening isn't it?" Ron nodded, noticing Harry watching Ginny and Dean.

"They're just talking." Harry told his best friend, hoping he hadn't just given away his feelings for Ginny.

Ron grunted. "She deserves better."

Harry was cheered up by Ron's bashing of Dean and was in a much better mood throughout the rest of the party.

"See anyone you like?" Harry asked Ron, who hadn't dated anyone since last year when he and Lavender broke up.

Ron shook his head, but Harry could see his eyes flicker to Hermione Granger.

"Hey! Good game, Harry!" Hermione said, coming up to Harry. She looked pleased to see him.

"Thanks!" Harry said as Ron looked at him enviously. "This is my friend, Ron." Harry added.

"Hi!" Hermione greeted him.

"This was Hermione's first Quidditch game." Harry told Ron.

Ron gaped at her. "_First? _Oh, man, you deprived human being. What did you do for fun as a kid?" Ron demanded, looking horrified a the thought of a Quidditch-less childhood.

"I read." she said simply.

Ron looked at Harry thunderstruck. Harry nodded grimly.

"You _read?_" Ron repeated in disbelief. "How is that fun?"

"Well, that's my idea of a good time." Hermione defended herself.

"Well, we can teach you how to have some real fun." Ron said, smiling.

"Oh, really?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

Harry gave Ron a look. "Should we let her try firewhisky?"

Ron pondered this. "Oh, no, Harry! She's much too innocent! We need to start off small."

Hermione gave the boys an amused look.

* * *

The high of winning the first match of the season quickly faded away the following week when McGonagall issued them extra homework.

"Figures McGonagall would give only us extra homework." Ron grumbled on their way to Potions.

"Didn't you two spend the majority of class having a sword fight with your wands?" Hermione asked from behind him.

"Yeah, so?" Ron said.

"Well, you didn't exactly do the lesson." Hermione told them fairly.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. They had been hanging out with Hermione a lot more since the party but they still had a difficult time understanding her need to follow all the rules.

"Easy for you to say. You're the only one who got your rabbit to vanish." Harry pointed out.

"That's because I paid attention." Hermione told them severely.

"I pay attention! But not all of can have your discipline, Hermione. It's truly a gift." Ron said.

Hermione looked flattered.

"Ugh, the main hallway is going to be too crowded. I say we take the secret passageway." Harry said, looking at the thick crowd forming in the hall.

"Good idea." Ron agreed.

"There's a secret passageway?" Hermione said, looking bewildered, as she followed Ron and Harry behind a statue.

But as they walked through the hidden doorway, the three of them froze, staring at the two people glued together at the end of the hallway. Harry felt his insides go cold.

"OI! Dean get your bloody hands off my sister!" Ron shouted, running forward.

Dean and Ginny broke apart, looking apprehensively at Ron.

"Are you okay." Hermione whispered to Harry, a knowing look in her eyes.

"You know." he said.

"It's in the way you look at her."

"Don't tell anyone." Harry begged her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." she assured him.

"Ron, I didn't mean to offend you but she _is _my girlfriend." Dean tried to tell Ron reasonably.

"I reckon we should go get Ron." Harry said as Ron continued to shout at them.

"Oh, piss off, Ron! It's none of your business who I snog!" Ginny said angrily.

Once again, Harry felt the cold dread wash over him.

"Ginny, please." Harry said quietly. Ginny's eyes softened as she found Harry, knowing how much she had just hurt him.

"Okay." she said. "Dean, let's go." she gave Harry another apologetic look before turning around.

Ron gaped at him. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Get her to stop yelling and snogging the bloke!" Ron demanded.

"I asked nicely." Harry said. "Come on. We're going to be late."

Harry let Ron grumble about Dean the entire way to Potions in which he added several of his own disses.

"Harry, m'boy! You're late!" Slughorn waggled his finger heartily.

"Sorry, Professor." Harry said. "Won't happen again."

"Oh, we all lose track of time here and there." Slughorn said, brushing aside his apology. "Get to your seats, then, I have a treat for you all today..."

Harry allowed Slughorn to drone on about some potion or other while he daydreamed about Ginny.

* * *

"You have to help me." Harry stated, sitting down next to Hermione.

She looked up from her book. "With what?"

"Ginny." Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "Look, I've talked to Ginny. Harry, she really cares about you but Dean got to her first. He saw something in her when nobody else did. She's not going to dump him for you. I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Hermione. You really know how to cheer a guy up." Harry said sarcastically.

"Maybe you should just move on." Hermione suggested.

"Move on?"

"Yes, find somebody who likes you just as much as you like her." Hermione said, looking a little impatient.

"Like who?" Harry frowned. There was nobody that could compare to Ginny.

Hermione glared at him. Clearly, he had offended her somehow.

"Boys." she muttered angrily, closing her book and stomping upstairs.

"Hey, what'd I say?" Harry called after her, looking thunderstruck.

He shook his head. He and Hermione had become one very close over the past few weeks. She was truly somebody he could trust with anything.

"Harry?" Ginny said tentatively, sneaking up on him.

"Yes?" Harry was startled to see her but responded politely.

"I just...you haven't really spoken to me since the day you saw me and Dean kissing..." she stammered.

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Why? Can't you just forget about what you saw?" she pleaded, looking miserable.

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because it hurts, Ginny! Okay? It hurts." he said, knowing he probably sounded pathetic.

"Can't we just go back to being friends?" she begged him. "I miss you."

The truth was, he missed her too. He had been avoiding her for weeks, trying to figure out what to do to win her back.

"We _are _friends." Harry assured her. "I'm just...I was hurt...that's it."

"Good." Ginny said, sounding relieved. "Because life without Harry Potter is really boring."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. There aren't any secret missions to go on, or people to spy on, or Death Eaters attacking you..."

Harry chuckled. "You always know how to make me smile."

Ginny grinned the same breathtaking smile she always had for him.


	6. The Chosen One

**Chapter Six: The Chosen One**

Ginny's POV

The sun streamed through the tower window, awaking the small redhead snuggled against her pillow. Visions of a messy haired boy kissing her in front of the lake haunted her dreams. Ginny rolled over, groaning. She shouldn't be thinking about Harry, not when she was going out with Dean. In fact, she shouldn't even have kissed Harry, but what was done was done. She cursed herself for allowing her old feelings for Harry to come back. She had waited for him, fought for him for years. But he never even looked at her in the same light Dean did. Dean was kind to her and he made her laugh. She was genuinely happy when she was around Dean. So, why did Harry's sudden interest in her confuse her so much? Why did she get tingles when their eyes met? Why did she feel spasms of jealousy when other girls attempted to flirt with him? Why did she constantly replay their kiss over and over again? Why did she always feel such a connection with Harry? She couldn't stand to be apart from him, couldn't stand the pain she knew she was causing him.

"Ginny, Dean wants to know if you want him to wait for you." Hermione said, poking her head into Ginny's room.

"Erm...yeah. Tell him I'll be down in a second." Ginny said, pulling off her nightgown.

"Okay." Hermione nodded.

After she pulled on her school robes, Ginny bounded downstairs to an awaiting Dean.

"Hey." he smiled, pulling his arms around her. Ginny couldn't help but break into a smile. He really was very kind to her.

"Hi." she smiled. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

"It's okay. Let's go to breakfast." he said, taking her hand.

Once they reached the Great Hall, Ginny's eyes immediately found Harry. He was sitting next to Hermione, laughing at something she had just said. Ginny felt another twinge of jealousy. Hermione was a nice person and Harry would be lucky to date such a fantastic girl but she still had the urge to punch Hermione.

"You okay?" Dean asked her, noticing the flicker of anger that had just crossed her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Dean, do you think Hermione and Harry fancy each other?" she asked him, hoping he would say no.

Dean frowned. "Erm...well, I think Hermione might have a crush on him but I don't know about Harry. You know, he seems a but sad lately. It must be all the stuff going on with You-Know-Who. You know, sometimes I think he really is the Chosen One." Dean said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I think the Prophet's got it right. And Lavender said that Professor Dumbledore has had several meetings with him." Seamus added as Dean and Ginny sat across from him.

"Dumbledore has meetings with Harry? About what?" Ginny asked, startled by this new piece of information.

"No idea." Seamus shrugged.

"Maybe Dumbledore's training him up...for when he has to battle You-Know-Who!" Dean said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Seamus agreed.

Ginny felt her insides go numb. "Oh, don't say that! Harry can't be the chosen one! He just can't be! That's just rubbish the Prophet's printing..." Ginny said more to herself than to the boys. She couldn't imagine the kind of danger he would be in if he really was the 'chosen one'.

Dean didn't look convinced. "I mean it kinda makes sense, Gin. How many times has Harry gone up against You-Know-Who and escaped? Why does You-Know-Who keep going after him?"

"Because You-Know-Who know that Harry's the only one that can defeat him!" Seamus answered eagerly.

Ginny looked terrified. "He can't be the chosen one...he just can't be..."

Dean and Seamus exchanged looks. "We didn't mean to upset you...I know he's your friend..." Dean told her uncomfortably.

"I forgot my books in the common room!" Ginny said suddenly, jumping up. "I'll see you guys later!"

She felt hot tears slide down her cheeks. Annoyed with the fact that she was crying, Ginny wiped the tears from her face quickly and made her way back to the common room.

"Ginny, wait up! Where are you going?" Ginny heard Harry shout. She stopped, waiting for him to catch up, grateful that she had stopped crying.

"I left my things for Charms on my bed." she replied, forcing a smile. But she knew from the look of worry on his face that she had not fooled him. Her brown eyes met his startling green ones.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, studying her face.

"Are you really the 'chosen one'?" she asked him, not able to stop her tears from escaping.

"That's just rubbish the prophet is printing, you know that." he lied easily.

But Ginny knew him too well to be fooled. She saw the flicker of panic in his eyes and the way he was clutching his wand a little too tightly. With a gasp of horror, clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, god, it's true. You _are _the chosen one." she cried, panic and fear clearly showing in her voice.

"Ginny, be quiet!" Harry said, looking around anxiously, hoping no one had overheard.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny cried, burying her face in his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her, whispering comforting words in her ear.

"It's okay...don't worry so much..." he whispered, chuckling a bit.

"Aren't you scared." she said, trembling.

Harry shrugged. "I was...but I kinda always knew I would be the one to have to finish him off..."

Ginny hugged him tighter, "I'm scared."

"Don't be." he whispered. "Just keep marching on, Ginny. Don't sit here and cry...fight...be strong. Don't let him frighten you like this...it's what he wants."

Ginny smiled. "When did you get so wise?"

"I can't take all the credit for that. It's the same advice Dumbledore gave me." he replied, letting go of her.

Ginny didn't want him to release her. She wanted to be safe in his arms again, to have him whisper in her ear again...

But she knew it was wrong. Dean was her boyfriend. Not Harry.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

"You're almost late." Hermione hissed as Harry plopped down next to her in class.

"I was with Ginny." he replied, a small smile on his face.

"She has a _boyfriend, _Harry." Hermione seethed, annoyance etched on her face.

"I know that! But even if she doesn't feel the same way about me, it doesn't mean I won't stop being her friend. Besides, we were just talking." Harry told her.

"About what?" she demanded.

Harry shrugged but Hermione knew he was keeping something from him. He and Ron were always huddled together in a corner, whispering about something and when she approached, they would abruptly stop talking. Not to mention, the many night that Harry disappeared and Ron always made up some lame excuse as to where he was. Hermione was sure he was going to Dumbledore's office but she had no way of knowing for sure. She and Harry were friends now, but not in the same way that he and Ron were friends. They had only met a few weeks ago...he wouldn't trust her with such a big secret yet...

"Harry, where've you been? I saw you run after Ginny...is she okay?" Ron asked, sitting next to Harry.

Harry shot Hermione a quick glance and whispered to Ron. "Yeah...she figured out that thing...the thing that we were talking about..."

Ron looked horrified. "She knows!"

Harry shushed Ron and nodded to Hermione, who pretended she didn't notice anything.

Throughout the entire class period, Harry and Ron whispered frantically to one another. And when the bell rang, they hurried out of class, not waiting for Hermione to catch up.

So, she walked all the way to Transfiguration by herself, wondering what on earth was it that Ginny had figured out. When she walked into the class, she found Harry and Ron huddled in a corner, looking worried and whispering frantically to one another.

"Alright! What's going on?" Hermione demanded, looking suspiciously between Harry and Ron.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked innocently.

Hermione glared at them. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Can't say that we do." Harry said lightly. "Anyway, did you understand the principles of..." Harry changed the subject, hoping Hermione wouldn't press the matter further.


	7. More Than Friends

**Chapter Seven: More Than Friends**

Hermione's POV**  
**

As Halloween approached, the weather outside of Hogwarts changed. No longer could students walk the grounds barefoot, feeling the moist grass tickle their toes. Instead of the usual activity outside, most students chose to stay inside, exploring the castle, discovering secret passageways. Hermione, on the other hand, enjoyed sitting outside under the trees where the leaves were slowly turning red. On most days, her friends could find her reading a book, sitting against a tree overlooking the lake.

But because of the hard rain outside, Hermione was forced to sit in the Gryffindor common room, watching it rain over her favorite spot on the lake. She wondered where Harry was, imagining his startling green eyes peering at her. Even though she had tried to hide her feelings for Harry, it was becoming more obvious the more time she spent with him. Never before had she met someone more brave and caring than him. Inititally her attraction to him was purely becuase of how famous and charming he was, but the more time she spent with him, the more she came to realize what a great person he was. She cherished every moment she spent with him, even the times when they were surrounded by other people. Being famous brought Harry a lot of attention. Everywhere he went, people stopped to talk to him.

Not to mention, that everywhere he went, Ron followed him and everywhere Ron went, Harry followed him. Hermione had never met a pair of people that were such good friends. Ron knew everything about Harry (well, except for the fact that Harry fancied his sister) and Harry knew everything about Ron. In fact, Harry practically lived with thee Weasleys. Hermione sometimes hated that Harry spent so much time with Ron.

It wasn't that she didn't like Ron. That wasn't it at all. Ron was a nice person and he was probably the funniest person Hermione had ever met. But every time he was around, it was less alone time that Hermione got with Harry. Not that she could tell him that, of course.

She was so lost in her thoughts about Harry that Hermione barely noticed Cormac McLaggen sit in front of her. Only after a few minutes did she realize that he was talking to her.

"...and I barely saved it by inches. Most people say it was luck but I reckon it was talent...You know, I tried out for the Gryffindor team too...but that Ron Weasley bloke beat me out...if you ask me though, Potter only picked him because they're such good mates..." Cormac continued.

Hermione's insides bubbled in anger. "I think _Ronald _is a spectacular keeper!"

He looked at her in surprise. "Oh, right, I forgot, you're Ron's friend too."

"Yes, he _is _my friend!" Hermione flared in anger, but the truth was she and Ron really weren't that great of friends. The only reason they hung out was becuase of Harry. So, really, there was no reason for her to be so defensive about Ron Weasley. But _still _what the boy was saying was extemely rude.

"Well, I didn't mean to offend you...I didn't realize the two of you were so close..." he said, looking a little embarrassed.

Hermione blushed a little too. She didn't mean to be so harsh. "It's alright..."

"Well...that's not what I came over here to talk to you about, anyway..." he said, looking a little flustered.

"Oh?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, Halloween is this weekend...and we're allowed to go into Hogsmeade...so, I was wondering if you wanted to join me." Cormac asked.

"You're asking me on a date?" she asked, taken aback.

Cormac nodded, regaining his confidence. Hermione bit her lip, wondering if it would make Harry jealous...but she shouldn't use Cormac like that...

"I'll-I'll think about it." Hermione finally said. Cormac seemed shocked by her answer but nodded reluctantly.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a flash of startling red hair. Turning around, Hermione came face-to-face with Ginny, who was grinning stupidly at her.

"Hi." said Hermione. Everytime she saw Ginny, she felt a surge of guilt. Ginny had been her first friend at Hogwarts and she was the sweetest person Hermione had ever met...but she liked Harry. Even though Ginny had denied it, Hermione could see the way she would stare at Harry when she thought no one was looking. Hermione couldn't bare to tell her friend that she fancied the same boy.

"So, I hear Cormac McLaggen asked you out." she said, smirking.

"Oh, right." Hermione said sheepishly, turning pink.

"What did you say?" Ginny pressed on.

"I said I'd think about it." Hermione said, playing with the zipper on her jacket.

"You said you'd think about what?" Harry asked, catching up with the girls.

"Cormac asked me out." Hermione said, keeping her eye on Harry for his reaction. To her disappointment, Harry grinned.

"Oh, really?" he said, holding back laughter. Ginny elbowed him.

"Why is that so funny?" she demanded, looking between her two friends.

Ginny's mouth twitched. "It's just...Cormac's a bit of..."

"An arrogant prat." Harry finished for her.

Hermione sighed. "I know."

"So, you're not going out with him then?" Harry said.

"No, I don't think so..." she replied.

"Good, you can do much better." Ginny said.

"Yes, I guess I could." Hermione said, a bit diappointed that Harry hadn't burst out into a jealous fit.

"Harry! Harry! Fred and George...they sent you some new products of Weasley Wizard Wheezes...they said it's not even in their stores yet!" Ron exclaimed, appearing beside them.

"Excellent." Harry grinned, scampering after Ron, leaving Hermione and Ginny alone.

Hermione smiled. "Fred and George are your brothers, aren't they? Harry said they're quite amusing..."

Ginny didn't crack a smile, though, she just gazed at Hermione, searching her face.

"What?" Hermione asked self-consiously.

"You like him, don't you." Ginny finally asked, grimacing.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, looking slightly alarmed.

"Harry. You like him." Ginny stated.

Hermione sighed. "So do you."

"I'll always care about Harry...no matter who I'm with...he'll always be on the back of my mind, but that doesn't mean we're ever going to be together." Ginny said quietly.

"And _he's_ always going to care about _you_. He hasn't even ever looked at another girl. I don't stand a chance." Hermione told her honestly.

Ginny grimaced. "You're my friend. So, if you ever...if you two...if something happens between the two of you, I won't stand in your way. I won't like it...but I won't stand in your way either."

Hermione nodded. "Nothing's ever going to happen. As much as I wish we were more than friends...we're not..."

"You don't know that. You're a great girl. Someday, he might see that." Ginny told her earnestly. Hermione thought this was very kind of her to say, considering how much it probably hurt her to even think about Harry with somebody else.

"Thanks." Hermione said quietly.

The two of them walked in silence for a little bit.

"Can I ask you a something?" Hermione said. "If you care so much about Harry, and you know he's crazy about you, then why do you stay with Dean?"

Ginny sighed. "Ever since I was eleven years old, I've been dreaming about the day Harry would ask me out. He never noticed me, though. He only thought of me as Ron's kid sister. And one day, somebody else _did _notice me. He wasn't Harry. But he was a great guy. A guy that made me feel beautiful and wanted. He made me feel special...something that Harry never did. Dean may not be Harry, but he really cares about me. And I care about him too. He's funny, nice, we always have fun together, and he's really great boyfriend. I can't just give up on a guy that's so great to me for a guy that barely knew I existed up until a few months ago."

Hermione considered what Ginny said. "That sounds like utter rubbish to me."

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe. But it makes sense to me."

* * *

Halloween morning came faster than Hermione had expected. After her talk with Ginny, Hermione couldn't help but feel even guiltier about liking Harry. If Ginny had at least been mean to her, then Hermione could feel better about liking Harry...but she was so damn nice!

"Morning!" Harry said cheerfully, sitting down next to Ron at the breakfast table. Ron and Ginny exchanged looks.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I just talked to Cho." Harry told them happily.

Hermione felt her heart sink. Ginny had told her all about Cho Chang, Harry's ex-girlfriend. According to Ginny, Harry had liked her since his third year when they played seeker against each other. After Cedric Diggory died, though, Cho and Harry began dating. In fact, they dated most of his fifth year and broke up at the beginning of summer vacation. Ginny had even pointed her out in the hallway once. And as much as Hermione hated to admit it, Cho Chang was incredibly pretty.

"What would you talk to her for?" Ginny demanded. Hermione wasn't sure whether she detected jealousy in her voice or not.

"I had to get closure."

"Closure." Ron repeated.

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize over ending our relationship over a letter and she apologized for being so sensitive and all..." Harry said before stuffing his mouth with bacon.

"That's it?" Hermione asked, relief washing over her.

Ginny though, didn't look relieved. "I hope she also apologized for taking Marietta's side when she told Umbridge about the D.A."

Ron and Dean agreed. Hermione, though, felt something stir up in her memory. "I read something about Dolores Umbridge last year...they said she was the Hogwarts High Inquisitor..."

The others stared at her.

"Wow. I sometimes forget your new here." Harry said, shaking his head.

"You should consider yourself lucky that you never got to meet her." Ginny sai darkly. Dean and Seamus nodded in agreement, exchanging dark looks.

"Hate Umbridge." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"I miss Umbridge. If she were here, she would never allow such filth to enter our school." Draco drawled from behind them.

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" Ginny said, grabbing Harry, who had risen up threateningly.

"He's not worth it, mate." Dean said, pulling Harry back down.

Draco stared at Hermione maliciously. "Won't be long now before the Dark Lord gets rid of you permanently."

Dean and Ginny stopped trying to pull Harry down. Instead, they also stood up, pulling their wands out. But Ron was the first to act, using a Jelly-Legs jinx on Malfoy, causing the Hall to erupt in laughter.

"What do you think you're doing?" the familiar voice of Snape said from behind them.

The others hastily stuffed their wands in their pockets and looked at Snape guiltily.

"Nothing." Ron said, trying and failing to sound innocent.

"Nothing? If nothing happened, then would you care to explain to me why Draco's legs are refusing to work?" Snape said coldly.

"Bad balance?" Harry suggested. The end's of Ginny's lips twitched, as if she was fighting a smile. Ron, who obviously had less control over his face than Ginny, laughed. Dean, too, cracked a smile. It seemed like the only who didn't find this entire situation funny was Hermione.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Potter, for your cheek. Now, I suggest you get out of here before you can get into anymore trouble." Snape said icily. Harry, who was not stupid, fought the urge to retort but stayed rooted on the spot, not daring to leave his friends alone with Snape.

"Weasley did it, Professor!" Malfoy shouted, who was still having trouble standing.

"Please, sir, we were just defending ourselves." Hermione said desperately.

"Silent, Granger. I suggest you get out of here before I also give you detention." Snape said dangerously before turning to face Ron and Ginny. "So, which one of you did it?"

Ron sighed, "It was me."

Snape's face twisted into a cruel smile. "Ah, well, come with me Mr. Weasley. I'm sure Filch would _love _your help cleaning the castle."

"What about Hogsmeade!" Ron said.

"Would you like to help Filch clean the castle next weekend as well?" Snape said, daring Ron to speak.

"No." Ron said in a defeated voice, following Snape glumily.

Ginny shook her head. "Tough luck."

"We should probably get going." Dean said after a moment, turning to Ginny.

"Where are you guys going?" Harry said, a little too casually.

"Dean wants to take me to Madam Puddifoot's." Ginny said in what Hermione thought to be a rather forced smile.

Hermione had expected Harry to look jealous but to her surprise, Harry looked quite amused.

"Well, erm...have fun." Harry said, holding back laughter. Ginny threw him a dirty look before leaving with Dean.

"Shall we?" Harry said cheerfully to Hermione.

"Why are so happy?" Hermione asked as they made their way out of the Great Hall.

Harry laughed. "Dean obviously doesn't know Ginny very well. She'd hate a place like Madam Puddifoot's."

Hermione frowned. "Why?"

"It's very...pink and frilly. Actually, it kinda reminds me of Umbridge's office which is probably an even bigger turn-off for her." Harry explained as they reached the cobblestone streets.

"Why was this Umbridge woman so terrible anyway?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry stopped in front of a store called Zonko's, studying the things on display. "I think an easier question would be what wasn't terrible about her." Harry said darkly, turning away from Zonko's.

"Harry, I want to try butterbeer." Hermione asked tentatively.

"Okay." Harry agreed. "Then we can do our shopping. I think I might go into Zonko's and Honeydukes and bring back some things for Ron." Harry said thoughtfully, leading Hermione to the Three Broomsticks.

"Hello, Harry! How are you." said the lady at the bar. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Hermione." Harry replied.

"What can I get you?" she asked, pulling out two cups.

"Two butterbeers, Madam Rosmerta." Harry said.

"Coming right up! On the house, of course!" Rosmerta said cheerfully. Hermione stared at Harry in awe.

"How is it that you know everybody?" she demanded as Rosmerta turned away.

Harry shrugged. "She knew my dad and my godfather."

Hermione nodded, knowing not to press Harry on the subject of his family. She knew he only talked about them with the Ron and probably Ginny.

"Why haven't you asked about them yet?" Harry asked, staring at Hermione.

She shrugged. "I just figured that when you're ready to talk about them, you'll talk."

"Hermione, they're dead. They've been dead for a long time. It sucks but I've dealt with it. You don't have to be so gentle with me." Harry told her.

"Oh." Hermione said. "Okay. Well, then, what were they like?"

Harry grinned. "Well, I can't really remember my parents but everybody tells me they were brilliant. My mum was really good at Potions; she was Slughorn's favorite student. Hagrid gave me some pictures of them. She has my eyes but other than that, she looks nothing like me. Everyone says I look just like my dad. Sirius used to tell me loads of stories about him. He was Quidditch captain too and he was really funny. In their fifth year..." Harry talked about his parents happily, recalling everything everyone had ever told him about his parents.

Hermione realized that this was the first time he had really opened up to her. He trusted her with his secrets about Ginny and all, but he had never talked about his parents.

"Need a refill, dear?" Rosmerta asked Hermione.

"Yes, please." Hermione answered, disappointed that this had cut across from Harry's speech about his parents. After Rosmerta left, Harry didn't continue with his stories though, instead he stared reminescently at his mug.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione said after a moment.

"Sure." Harry said warily.

"Do you still fancy Ginny?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "She's with Dean."

"That's not what I asked."

"Well, that's my answer."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, you still like her."

Harry groaned. "Hermione, for the first time in a long time, I haven't thought about Ginny. Can't we keep it that way?"

"Why haven't you thought about Ginny?" Hermione asked, ignoring his question.

Harry shrugged. "Why do you care so much?"

Hermione hesitated, but she knew she couldn't keep her secret any longer. Ginny told her she had to take a chance.

"Because...I...I fancy you." Hermione said, feeling her face burning up.

Harry stared at her in shock. "I'm sorry?"

"I like you." Hermione mumbled, staring at her hands.

What happened next completely took Hermione by surprise. Harry had lifted Hermione's chin up and given her a sweet and soft kiss. Before she knew it, Harry was already drawing his lips away and she resisted the urge to snatch his face back.

"Why?" she asked him, wondering what had happened to his feelings about Ginny.

Harry thought about this for a moment. "When I'm with you, I don't think about Ginny. We just...have fun..."

Hermione grinned as Harry leaned in closer to her again, resting his soft lips on hers.


	8. Dumbledore's Army

**Chapter Eight: Dumbledore's Army**

Hermione's POV:

Hermione strutted through the castle, a new, happy glow about her. She and Harry had been dating officially a month and things couldn't be better. No longer did students consider her the brainy, muggleborn who spent too much time in the library. Now, she was known as Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's new girlfriend.

Even her relationship with Ginny was surprisingly well. Although Hermione knew Ginny still had feelings for Harry, she gracefully stepped aside and allowed her and Harry to be together. In fact, she was extremely supportive of their relationship, often giving Hermione advice.

"Just don't hurt him, okay? He's been through enough." Ginny said, about a month ago, when Hermione had told her that she and Harry were together.

"I won't." Hermione promised, relieved Ginny had taken the news so well.

"Good. Because if you hurt him, I'll hurt you." Ginny threatened. Hermione laughed but she wasn't sure if Ginny had been joking or not.

But now, a month later, things between her and Ginny were still as great as they were before.

Even she and Ron had gotten closer. Since Ron was Harry's best friend, the two were always together, which meant Hermione had to spend a lot of her time with Ron too. In fact, she couldn't even imagine not having Ron as a friend now.

"...so the moonstone would be vital." Hermione finished explaining. When she looked up, she found Harry grinning at her. "What?" she asked.

"You're brilliant, you know that?" he said, copying down what she had just said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because I help you with your homework."

"No, I'm just saying that because you're brilliant." he said, focusing on his closing paragraph.

Hermione felt herself get the familiar tingles she usually got when she was alone with Harry. Even though they had been going out for several weeks, Hermione still felt her face burn when he complimented her and she still got the butterflies in her stomach when he touched her.

"You know, we're all alone." she whispered, carefully removing the parchment from his hands. He looked up and grinned at her.

"What exactly are you suggesting, Ms. Granger?" Harry asked, pulling her closer to him.

Hermione didn't answer but instead drew her lips to his. He responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She didn't know long they sat there, just snogging, until the portrait hole banged open.

"So, this is why you missed dinner! And here i thought you were doing homework." Ron smirked at them. Hermione buried her face in Harry's chest, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"This girl, she can't get enough of me." Harry told Ron.

"Honestly!" Hermione said but her voice was muffled by Harry's t-shirt. She felt Ron perch himself next to them. She looked up into his grinning face and she couldn't help but erupt into a smile herself.

"I hate to interrupt that little snog-fest but we've got business to talk about." Ron said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked warily.

"Well, Christmas break begins in three weeks." Ron said importantly. "And do you know what that means?"

"Exams." Hermione sat up, looking alert.

"Exactly." Ron said, with an approving nod.

Harry shrugged. "So? That'll be a piece of cake. It's the exams at the end of second term we have to worry about."

Ron shook his head. "You're forgetting one thing: _Snape_."

"What about him?" Hermione asked. She didn't understand everybody's hatred for Snape. Sure, he was rather cruel in class but he wasn't a Death Eater or anything.

"He's the D.A.D.A. teacher and he's going to make the exams impossible. And it's not like he's a good teacher, anyway. Students are too scared in that class to learn anything." Ron informed them.

"Ron, we'll be fine. We've been through loads in the past five and a half years. We'll be more than ready." Harry assured him.

"But what about the other students? Unlike you, Harry, most kids don't face mortal danger every other week." Ron told him.

"So?" Harry said, failing to see Ron's point.

"_So_, loads of students have been asking us to start up the D.A. again. I think we should." Ron said seriously.

"No. You know I don't have time for that." Harry told him flatly.

Hermione, though, gasped in excitement. "Oh, yes! You must do that! I wasn't here last year...I never got to see the D.A. I only read about it in the Prophet." she begged him.

"Harry, mate, loads of students won't pass their exams if we don't help them." Ron said.

Harry looked at him incredulously. "So? Since when do you care about the other students?"

"I've always cared about my fellow peers!" Ron said hotly.

Hermione snorted.

"Fine, _I _need help. I don't understand what the bloody hell Snape talks about half the time." Ron admitted. "And then Ginny told me that most people in her year are failing too..."

"Why didn't you just tell me that before? I would have just helped you." Harry said.

"You mean help _us_." Ginny corrected, seating herself across from the others.

Harry gave her a meaningful look. "Ginny, you know I don't have time to start up the D.A. again. You know I'm...busy."

Hermione knew that Harry was still having his secret meetings with Dumbledore, but whenever she asked where he went, he and Ron made up a lame excuse and changed the subject. Apparently, Ginny, too, knew what these secret meetings were about.

"Look, I'll take care of everything, you just show up and help a few of us out." Ginny insisted.

"Mate, please! Just for the exams and then we can end it." Ron begged.

"But we don't need to start up the D.A.! Umbridge isn't here anymore!" Harry pointed out.

"Please, for me." Ginny begged, her light brown eyes focusing on his startling green ones. Hermione watched as Harry stared into her eyes a long time. She felt quite uncomfortable with Harry and Ginny's little display of intimacy but she ignored it, instead, hoping Ginny could convince him.

"Fine. But only because it's for you." he gave in, causing Ginny and Ron to erupt in cheers.

"Brilliant! I'll go get the old gang together!" Ron said happily, running out the portrait hole.

"I'll go tell Dean!" Ginny grinned, bouncing out of the room.

* * *

As per usual on a Saturday afternoon, Hermione was absorbed in a book, sitting at the far end of the library. She hardly noticed the other students as they noisily left for the Great Hall.

"Aren't you going to lunch?" snapped Madam Pince to Hermione.

"Not hungry." Hermione mumbled, barely noticing the vulture-like woman glaring at her suspiciously.

Deciding that Hermione wasn't up to anything, the librarian left her alone, retreating to her desk at the front of the library. After a moment, Hermione put her book down, sighing. As much as she tried to distract herself, she couldn't help but think about Harry. She wondered where he could be. Him and Ron had set off to the room of requirement, saying that they were setting up for the first D.A. meeting of the year.

"I'm actually excited. I miss the old gang." Harry confided in Hermione earlier that day.

Hermione smiled at him. "Well, I'm excited too. I can't believe I'm actually going to a meeting!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes, it is! Do you know how many times I read about the secret organization in the _Prophet_?" Hermione insisted, an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, this meeting won't be as exciting. For one thing, it's not a secret. And second, it's just a few pointers before Snape hands out his exams." Harry told her.

Now, a few hours later, she was sitting alone in the library, wondering where Harry had gone off to. She wondered what they were doing. _Ginny is probably with them. _Hermione had thought bitterly. As much as she loved her little redheaded friend, she still felt the occasional twinge of jealousy when it came to Ginny and Harry's relationship. Harry trusted Ginny probably as much as he trusted Ron.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts about Harry and Ginny that she didn't even realize the pale boy with the pointed face standing in front of her.

"What's the matter with you, Granger? Where's that pathetic boyfriend of yours?" Draco sneered.

"None of your business." Hermione told him warily, trying to go back to her book.

"Not so brave without your bodyguards around, are you?" Draco said coldly. Crabbe and Goyle grunted in amusement.

"Let's see how brave _you _are without those two gorillas by your side." Hermione replied with a sneer worthy of Malfoy. "Please! You can't even go to the library without those two thugs by your side. I bet you wouldn't even have the nerve to approach me without them."

Draco's grin faded. "How dare you talk to me like that, you filthy little mudblood!"

Hermione, who had grown tired of his constant name-calling, just rolled her eyes, hardly bothered by his comment.

"I think she's getting rather bored with your same insults. Why don't you come back when you think of better ones?" Hermione heard Ron say. She turned around, seeing the tall, freckly boy slouching in, looking annoyed. She couldn't help but grin, happy to see him.

"Look. Here comes one half of your bodyguard, Granger." Draco said, ignoring Ron's insult.

"Get out of here, before I hex you." Ron warned as Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.

"Please, I've seen you in class, Weasel. If it weren't for Potty or the mudblood whispering directions in your ears, you wouldn't have even passed your first year!" Draco snarled.

"True." said Ron fairly. "But I've got the best witch in our year by my side and all you've got are two fat lumps by your side."

Crabbe and Goyle scowled, drawing out their wands.

"What's going on here!" Madam Pince demanded.

"Nothing." Malfoy mumbled grumpily, slouching out of the library, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"One more peep out of you two, and you're gone!" Madam Pince threatened Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks for that." Hermione whispered to him as Madam Pince walked away.

Ron shrugged. "Don't worry about them. They're nothing but a waste of space."

Hermione giggled. "So, what are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were supposed to be helping Harry set up for the D.A." Hermione questioned.

"Oh, we were just talking about what kind of things Harry was going to teach. You know, stuff that was most likely to appear on the exams. We finished hours ago." Ron informed her.

"Oh, where's Harry then?" Hermione asked, wondering why Harry hadn't come looking for her.

"Dunno. I thought he would be with you." Ron said, frowning slightly.

"Oh." Hermione said, feeling slightly disappointed Harry hadn't come looking for her.

"So what are you reading?" Ron asked.

"Oh! It's actually quite interesting! It's about house-elves...from what it says in the book, they're treated like slaves! I can't believe no one's tried to give them freedom yet! It's outrageous!" she explained, her face red with indignation.

"Why would we do that? They're excellent servants, really." Ron said honestly.

Hermione fired up at once. "It's people like you that's got these poor creatures slaving away! They deserve their rights!"

He rolled his eyes. "Listen, have you ever even seen a house-elf? They're at their happiest when they're serving people. It's what they like to do. Winky has been a wreck since Crouch fired her." he told her seriously.

"You've met a house-elf?" Hermione asked, perking up at this news.

Ron shrugged. "Oh, yeah, there are hundreds of them working here at Hogwarts. Who do you think prepares all the food? This one house-elf, Dobby, was freed by Harry in our second year. He's a bit of an odd one. His favorite item of clothing are socks; Harry always buys him a pair when we go into town. And then there's Winky...we met her at the World Cup. And Kreacher, of course! He's Sirius's house-elf...well, now I guess he's Harry's..."

Hermione looked at Ron in both awe and disgust. "House elves here at Hogwarts? That's terrible! Oh, tell me what they're like! Won't you introduce me?"

And so they spent the rest of their afternoon talking about elf rights; Ron trying to convince Hermione that house-elves are happy while Hermione ignored him, determined to find a way to free all house-elves.

* * *

Hermione soon found herself in the first D.A. meeting of the year. Though Harry only allowed the same group from last year to come, Hermione was still surprised by how many people showed up. And she was even more impressed with Harry...he was such a good teacher. He really knew how to explain things and he was patient with the others.

Soon, one D.A. meeting turned into five. They were having them practically every other day. Harry told her how much easier it had been to schedule these without having to sneak around. It was a week before finals and it seemed as if everybody was on edge for Snape's practical exam...except for Harry, that is. We all knew he would receive an 'outstanding'. There was no way Snape could deny how spectacular Harry was at D.A.D.A.

The only problem Hermione had with these meetings was that Harry seemed to have little time for her. When he wasn't planning lessons, he was studying for his own exams or visiting Dumbledore. She knew he didn't mean to ignore her, but she couldn't help but feel stung by his attitude, anyway.

"Harry, I've done it!"

"Good job, Collin."

Hermione turned around to see a tiny boy, bursting with pride. Harry was patting him on the back, looking impressed and proud.

"You're so good at this." she whispered in Harry's ear, wrapping her arms around his waist. She leaned in closer, ready to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"Hermione! I'm teaching!" he exclaimed. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, before moving on to Neville, who was having trouble getting his wand to work properly.

"Harry, I think it might be broken." he said as Harry approached. Hermione watched him in stunned silence. Harry had never rejected her like that...and in public too!

"He's a good teacher isn't he." Ginny said, seeing Hermione stare at Harry.

"Yes...I suppose he is." she replied distractedly.

"What's the matter?" Ginny frowned.

Hermione blushed. "He just...rejected me." she admitted.

Ginny shrugged. "He's teaching."

But this offered little comfort to her...she felt humiliated.

"Hermione it's not a big deal." Ginny assured her. "You've been dating over a month...surely, one of you won't be in the mood to kiss once in a while...and besides, do you really think this is the appropriate time to be snogging, anyway?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hermione said but she had an uneasy feeling that if it had been Ginny that approached him, he would have been more than willing to kiss her back.

She watched as Ginny made her way to Dean and Ron, who were unsurprisingly arguing.

"I don't appreciate you talking about my sister like that!"

"I was just telling Seamus that she's a good kisser!" Dean retorted, unembarrassed. Hermione saw Ginny roll her eyes at both of them before dragging Dean away.

"I really hate that git." Ron said, appearing next to Hermione.

"He's your friend." Hermione pointed out.

"Not when he's talking about snogging my baby sister in front of everybody!" Ron said. "Anyway, what's got your wand in a knot?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

Ron shrugged. "You do this thing where you bite your lip when you're upset. I could tell something was wrong the moment I saw you."

Hermione looked up at him in surprise. She hadn't realized Ron knew her so well. "It's nothing." she mumbled.

"Come on! You can tell me." he said.

"It's just...Harry. It's stupid...he didn't want to kiss me...and i don't know...I just feel rejected." she admitted.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Women. You guys get upset easily."

"Coming from the guy he sulked for an hour when Madam Rosmerta didn't laugh at his joke!" she retorted.

Ron ignored her. "I had the same problem with Lavender! All she wanted to do was snog me! Honestly, you girls are like animals. Give a bloke some room to breath, would you!" he said, glaring in Lavender's direction.

"It's just...ever since these stupid D.A. meetings started, Harry's barely had enough time for me." Hermione said, realizing that she sounded a bit childish.

"A few weeks ago, you couldn't wait to come to the meetings!" Ron said incredulously.

"I know." Hermione sighed. "I just miss my boyfriend."

They watched as Harry helped Luna with her wand movements. Instead of her usual dreamy expression, she seemed focused on Harry as he demonstrated the proper way to flick the wand.

"He really cares about you." Ron said finally.

"I know."

"You're lucky to have him."

"I know."

"He's a good bloke."

"I know he is." Hermione agreed.

"And he's my best mate." Ron said, looking as if he was struggling with something.

Hermione nodded in silence as they continued watching Harry. He was pacing along the room, watching everybody carefully, looking for anybody in trouble.

"So, do I really bite my lip when I'm upset?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

Ron grinned. "Yeah, you do. It's kinda cute."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah?"


	9. Christmas At The Burrow

**Chapter Nine: Christmas At The Burrow**

Harry's POV:**  
**

The last two weeks of term seemed to fly by. Harry was so busy juggling the D.A. meetings, his classes, studying for exams, his lessons with Dumbledore, and trying to keep Hermione happy, that before he knew it, he was on platform 9 3/4, saying goodbye to her. They had retreated to a private corner where they planned on sharing a few intimate moments before they had to leave. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron greet Mrs. Weasley while Dean gave Ginny a long kiss. In the other corner, a group of aurors were waiting to escort Hermione to the safe house her parents were staying at.

Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss.

"I'll write to you everyday." he promised.

"You better." Hermione said, giving Harry a deep kiss.

Mrs. Weasley poked her head around the corner. "Harry, dear, we really should get going."

"Okay." Harry said, releasing Hermione, feeling slightly embarrassed that Mrs. Weasley had caught him in a slightly compromising position.

"Hello, dear. You must be Hermione. Ron and Ginny have told me all about you." Mrs. Weasley smiled, shaking Hermione's hand. Hermione looked surprised Mrs. Weasley knew her name but seemed pleased, nonetheless.

"See you in a few weeks." Harry said cheerfully, giving her a quick kiss on the lips and trotting after Mrs. Weasley.

"She seems nice." Mrs. Weasley mused.

"She is." Harry agreed but he noticed a stiffness in Mrs. Weasley's face. "Is something the matter? Did you not like her?" Harry asked, worried Mrs. Weasley had disapproved of Hermione.

"I like her much more than that Cho girl." Mrs. Weasley told him.

"You hated Cho." Harry pointed out. "That's not much of a compliment."

"I did not hate Cho!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as they neared Ron and Ginny, who were waiting with their trunks for them.

"Yes, you did." Ron said as the clan made their way to the taxis.

"Ronald, I don't hate anyone!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "It's just that..." she looked nervously between Harry and Ginny.

"Oh." Harry said, comprehension dawning on him. _She wants me to be with Ginny. _Harry thought.

Ginny turned scarlet. "Mum!" she shrieked, looking embarrassed.

"You two are just perfect for each other! You've been friends for so long!" Mrs. Weasley cried, a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"Mum, that's just it, though! We're _friends! _I'm with Dean, remember?" Ginny exclaimed, refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

"Well, we _could've _been more." Harry whispered in her ear as Mrs. Weasley and Ron pushed their luggage into the awaiting taxi.

"You're with Hermione." Ginny said sharply.

"I know."

"Good."

"Why is it good?"

"Because she's a brilliant girl who you should be really proud to be with!" Ginny said loyally.

Harry grinned. "She is pretty brilliant."

"Yes, she is." Ginny agreed.

"Are you two going to help or are you just going to stand there and have a nice little chat while the rest of us do all the heavy work?" Ron demanded, as he shoved Ginny's trunk into the back of the taxi.

Harry rushed to help Ron but he couldn't help but notice the look of sadness that had crossed Ginny's face after their conversation.

* * *

On the eve before Christmas, Harry and Ginny had retreated to the living room. It was so cold outside that somehow the coldness had drifted inside, making everybody walk around in cloaks or blankets wrapped around them. Harry and Ginny had bundled themselves in blankets, sitting side-by-side against the wall. Under the blankets, Harry had rested his knee on Ginny's, and he was glad when she didn't object or move her knee away from his. They sat there, talking, while listening to the creaking of the beds upstairs, where the others were probably getting into bed.

"Is not." Ginny said stubbornly.

"Is too."

"Give it up. There's no way you'll ever convince me that Madam Pince is in love with Filch." she said.

"What's wrong with Filch?" Harry asked.

"What's _right _with Filch?"

"I'm just saying that the other day me and Hermione were in the library and Madam Pince kicked us out when we called Filch an ugly old troll." Harry explained to Ginny.

"Maybe she kicked you out because she doesn't like you."

"Everyone likes me!"

Ginny scoffed. "What makes you think everybody likes you?"

"I am the 'chosen one' after all."

Ginny giggled but Harry could see the worry behind her eyes.

"Hey, don't look like that." he said.

"Look like what?" she asked.

"Don't look so worried. I'm going to be fine."

"How can you say that? This is You-Know-Who we're talking about!" Ginny exclaimed, the fear in her eyes easy to read.

"Voldemort. Just say his name."

"Fine! This is Voldemort we're talking about!" she said impatiently.

"See? Doesn't it feel good to say his name?"

"No."

"Well, it should. Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Harry said wisely.

Ginny snorted. "You copied that from Hermione."

"Well, she's a smart girl."

"And you're a stupid boy if you think that you can take Voldemort on by yourself!" Ginny cried, looking helplessly at Harry.

"He's not by himself! He has me!" Ron said proudly, appearing in the doorway.

"Fat load of help you are!" Ginny snapped. "Do you really think that Voldemort's going to be scared of two sixteen year old boys?" she demanded.

"Who says we're going to take him on now? I'm not an idiot. I know I have to train up. What do you think Dumbledore's been teaching me?" Harry replied.

Ginny bit her lip, still looking apprehensive.

"Don't you trust me?" Harry asked her.

"Of course I do!"

"Then trust me when I say this: I'll be okay. Don't be scared of death, Ginny. If there's anything I learned in past few years, it's that. If I do die, then I'll get to see my parents...and Sirius! As Dumbledore said, 'death is just the next great adventure.'"

Ron nodded in agreement, looking impressed at Harry's wise words. Ginny rested her head on his shoulders, still trembling a bit.

"Hey! How come you're not worried about _me_?" Ron suddenly said, looking incredulously at Ginny.

"You're not the chosen one, are you?" Ginny snapped, snuggling her body closer to Harry. Harry couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at her touch.

While he did miss Hermione's company, there was nothing quite like having Ginny rest her head gently against his shoulder. A part of him felt guilty for still having feelings for Ginny, but a part of him never wanted to let go of the feeling he got when he was around her. The two of them were in the living room, leaning against the wall, under several layers of blanket while Ron sat by himself on the couch, oblivious to the fact that under all the covers, Harry and Ginny's bodies were intertwined together intimately. Ron ranted on about the Chudley Cannon's losing streak, hardly noticing the fact that no one was paying him any attention. Harry was too preoccupied with the closeness of his and Ginny's bodies, losing every strand of guilt as he took in Ginny's floral smell.

* * *

After receiving a letter from Hermione, telling him all about her travels to Hawaii, where it was burning hot, Harry couldn't be more grateful for the snow surrounding the burrow. It seemed that every time they stepped outside, they were knee-deep in snow. Fleur hated it, claiming it ruined her best satin robes, but Harry loved going outside. He and Ginny would hide out behind the trees, waiting for Ron to come outside, where they would bewitch snowballs to hurtle at his face. He would always run back inside, swearing loudly and threatening to get them back, and they would roll around the snow, roaring with laughter.

"It's never snowed this much before." Mrs. Weasley mused on Christmas morning to Harry and Ginny who had come back inside, after nearly freezing to death.

Ron stomped in, his face was still red from all the snow that had smacked his face. "That's not funny anymore." he spat.

"Oh, it's still funny." Ginny giggled.

Fred and George, who were sleeping in a flat above their shop and often missed chances to prank Ron, looked at him with amused expressions. "What's got your wand in a knot, little bro?"

"We've been bewitching snowballs to fly at his face." Ginny grinned.

"How come you didn't invite us?" George demanded.

"Yeah! We love throwing things in Ron's face!" Fred agreed.

Ron scowled.

"Cheer up, mate. It's Christmas!" Harry said bracingly, fighting the urge to laugh at Ron.

Harry couldn't have imagined a better Christmas. After Mrs. Weasley had decided that everyone had eaten enough, Fred and George suggested the all go into the muggle town, where they claimed there were very cute muggle girls in the shop. Ron agreed eagerly but Harry hesitated, thinking that Hermione probably wouldn't like it if he flirted with muggle girls.

"Whipped." Ron muttered after Harry shared his concerns.

"You're just jealous because you can't hold down a girlfriend since Lavender Brown!" Ginny snapped angrily, coming to Harry's defense.

Ron muttered something rude under his breath, which luckily Ginny didn't hear.

So, the five of them set off into town, the twins and Ron going into the local mall, where George knew a girl who worked behind the counter at a magic shop.

"She loves my magic tricks. She says it's almost like _real _magic." George chuckled, leading Fred and Ron into the shop.

Harry, instead, suggested that he and Ginny go to a cafe and just talk, where they didn't have to watch the others shamelessly flirt with the poor girl behind the counter. He and Ginny found a small cafe, overlooking the park, where they watched young children play in the snow.

"Can I ask you something?" she said after Harry had ordered her a coffee.

"It's just a coffee. You don't have to drink it if you don't like it." he reassured her.

"No, it's not that...I was just wondering when was it that you started liking me."

Harry had not been expecting her to ask this. He stared at his hands, remembering clearly the moment he began to have feelings for Ginny.

"Do you remember about a year ago, after your dad had been attacked? And everybody thought I was being possessed?"

She nodded, frowning slightly.

"Well, do you remember how it scared me? I was afraid that if he really was possessing me, then i could hurt one of you." he said slowly, remembering his frustrations.

"Oh, yeah! And you just locked yourself up in your room, refusing to talk to any of us." Ginny recalled.

"Yeah. You were the only person that could convince me i wasn't being possessed. You weren't afraid when I yelled at you, you just snapped back at me. I don't know...you just...understood me. You knew what to say and what to do to get me to talk to you guys." he struggled to explain how much her actions had meant to him.

Ginny looked stunned. "Harry, that was a year ago! You fancied me for that long?!"

Harry nodded grimly. "Why do you think things didn't work out between me and Cho? From the very beginning, my heart wasn't truly in it. It just took me a long time to realize it."

"You're such an arse, Harry." she sighed, looking frustrated.

Harry grinned at her. "Why?"

"Because, you had months to ask me out and break up with Cho. And you chose the minute i was in a relationship with somebody else to ask me out?" she exclaimed. She sounded amused but Harry could see the frustration and sadness that had swept her face. He, too, regretted not asking her out sooner.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, after an awkward silence.

"Me too." she replied honestly.

He placed his hands on hers softly, thinking about the many missed opportunities.

* * *

Harry couldn't have imagined a better Christmas for he spent most of the afternoon talking and joking with Ginny. Never before had he ever connected with someone like he did with Ginny. They never ran out of things to say and always made each other laugh. When Ron and the twins returned from the local shopping center, the five of them headed back to the burrow where Mrs. Weasley was eagerly awaiting them with dozens of cakes and pies. While they ate the many different assortment of desserts, they watched Fred and George present their new line of products. Fleur was both impressed and amused by their many inventions and promised the twins to tell all her friends and family back in France to visit their shop. Mrs. Weasley then served dinner, even though they were all full on the desserts and sweets. The end of the night was just as cozy as usual. Lupin and Tonks stopped by and Harry was eager to see them. He spent most of the night, talking to Lupin. Bill, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Fleur were all in deep discussion about things that Harry suspected involved the Order. The twins were trying to listen in, using several different tools but to no success. Mrs. Weasley had forced Ron and Ginny into helping her clean up the kitchen and then listen to a broadcast on the radio. In Harry's opinion, it was a memorable night, mostly because he had spent time with Lupin, whom was the only one of his father's loyal friends left. Lupin entranced him with stories of James and Sirius, telling him about all the pranks they would pull and all the detentions they used to have.

In Fleur's opinion, though, Christmas was not nearly as fun as it was in France. She bored them all with stories of the many balls and parties France has around Christmas time. Bill was the only one that seemed to actually listen.

"Eet iz much more fun. I theenk ve should 'ave a New 'Ear party!" she told Bill and Mrs. Weasley excitedly. "Eet would make up for the 'Orrible Chreestmas."

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips but Bill's face lit up. "Great idea!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I don't think a party is appropriate in times like these." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry and the others, knowing not get involved when Mrs. Weasley and Fleur butted heads, lowered their heads and stuffed their mouths with food.

"I theenk it iz ze perfect time for a party!" Fleur huffed, flipping her silvery blond hair behind her, looking fiercely at Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, it could be a nice idea. We could invite the Lovegoodes, the Order, Dad's friends from the ministry...it could be fun." Bill suggested tentatively.

After several arguments and compromises, Mrs. Weasley allowed Fleur to throw her 'leetle party' as long as she kept it small and simple. Although Fleur seemed to have imagined a ball, she settled on a small intimate gathering.

So, before Harry knew it, New Year's Eve arrived. Him and Ron spent most of the day lounging around in their room, avoiding getting roped into Fleur or Mrs. Weasley's preparations. Occasionally, Ginny drifted in, participating in the conversation but often being called downstairs as Mrs. Weasley didn't want to be alone with Fleur for too long.

At around eight o'clock, Ginny arrived in her best robes, telling the boys they needed to dress in something nicer. Harry and Ron grumbled as they pulled on their nicest robes, complaining about comfort.

"At least we get to see Luna." Ginny said brightly, waiting outside Ron's room as the boys changed.

"Loony's coming? Excellent! At least we'll have _some _entertainment tonight." Ron grinned.

"Don't call her that!" Ginny snapped.

Ron looked up in disbelief. "So, you can call Fleur Phlegm but I can't call Luna Loony?"

"That's right." she said. "Come on."

The three of them trooped outside, where Luna was awaiting them. Her blond hair had been put up into a ponytail, where her radish earrings were more noticeable than ever. On the other hand, she had chosen normal looking robes, and she had abandoned the butter-beer corks necklace.

"You look nice." Harry complimented her. Ron snorted.

"Thank you." Luna smiled. "All of you look very nice as well."

"Thanks. Listen, Luna, I need to talk to you in private." Ginny said seriously, taking Luna's arm. The two of them sat in the corner, talking in whispers.

"What do you reckon that's all about?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. Let's go find something to eat, shall we?"

After about ten minutes, Ron suggested they go back upstairs, claiming the party was too boring. Harry agreed and the two of them set off upstairs. They made their way into Ginny's room, to retrieve her game of exploding snap. They sat on her bed, playing the game for hours and stealing her stash of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

Outside of her window, they could hear the music and laughter coming from the party. Occasionally, Harry would make his way to the window, his eyes searching for Ginny. He usually found her with Luna, the two of them talking animately.

"What are you two doing in my room?" they heard Ginny ask. Harry looked up guiltily, his mouth full of candy. Ginny stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"We were...cleaning up?" Ron said weakly after swallowing a mouthful of chocolate cauldrons.

Ginny looked between Harry and Ron, who were sitting on her bed, a pile of candy in front of them and a stack of exploding snap cards in Ron's hands. She stared at Ron's face, narrowing her eyes at his singed eyebrows.

"You two suck." she giggled, sitting next to Ron.

"You're not mad?" he asked, looking relieved.

"Not this time. Please tell me you didn't eat _all _my candy." she said, shaking her head.

"Nope. You wanna join us?" Harry asked.

Ginny considered this. "Sure. Just let me go get Luna. I don't want to leaver her all alone down there."

"I'll get her. I need a drink, anyway." Ron said, jumping off the bed. "You guys want a butterbeer. Maybe a firewhisky if I can get away with it?"

Harry looked at Ginny as Ron left the room. He still couldn't believe how beautiful she could be, without even a trace of make up. Her light brown eyes met his, and she grinned at him, a smile that literally made his heart stop for a second.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ginny asked.

"You just look...so beautiful." he admitted.

"Stop it." she said, looking embarrassed, as outside they started counting down.

10! 9! 8!

"No, it's true. I don't understand how someone could be as beautiful as you." Harry said.

3! 2! 1!

And just as the crowd outside shouted 'one', Harry couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold in his longing for Ginny. He leaned in, kissing her urgently. Ginny, though, seemed to be feeling the same as him, because she kissed him back enthusiastically. They knocked over the cards and the sweets from the bed, as Ginny pressed her body closer to him, her hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. His hands caressed her, appreciating the soft skin she had.

In that moment, he had completely forgotten that Hermione was probably writing him a letter, wishing him a happy new year. Or that Ginny's entire family were right outside, celebrating and laughing. Or that Ron was probably on his way up with Luna, clutching several butterbeers in his hand. In that moment all he could think about was Ginny, and the feeling he got when she kissed him.

"Harry! Hermione just sent you an owl!" they heard Ron shout from the stairs, his footsteps stomping up. At the sound of Hermione's name, both Harry and Ginny sprang apart, looking both shocked and embarrassed. Harry quickly buttoned his shirt, glad things hadn't gotten too far.

"Hermione." Harry said after a moment, his eyes closed, feeling guiltier and guiltier every second.

"Dean." Ginny nodded in agreement, her expression looking pained.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, looking miserably at her.

"I still care about you, Harry." she whispered. Harry felt his heart flutter.

"I still care about you too." he said, holding her hand.

"But Hermione's my best friend. I can't do that to her." she whispered again, her eyes looking into his miserably.

Just then, the door banged open, and Ron came in, followed closely by Luna. Ginny hastily let go of Harry's hand as Ron scanned the ground, looking confused.

"What happened?" he said, referring to the stacks of cards and candy on the floor, hardly noticing the flushed faces of Harry and Ginny.

"Nothing." Harry said as Ron handed him Hermione's letter.

Ron shrugged and helped Harry pick up the cards. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Luna's expression and for a moment she looked as if she knew exactly what just happened. But then, the next moment, she reverted to her dreamy expression and absentmindedly opened her butterbeer, talking about all the nargles fluttering around in the living room.


	10. My Best Friend's Girl

**Chapter Ten: My Best Friend's Girl**

Ron's POV:

The snowy weather at the Burrow hadn't gotten much better since New Year. While Mrs. Weasley had tried to clear most of it out, the snow would pile up again a few minutes later. So, instead, she had forbid her children from going outside, claiming it was too cold and dangerous.

So, Harry and Ron usually secluded themselves to the bedroom, talking about all his business with Dumbledore, and being the 'chosen one'. They spent the following week, whispering about Tom Riddle and Slughorn's possible memory. Ron thought Harry would have no problem retrieving the memory; Slughorn loved Harry, after all. But Harry disagreed with him, saying it wouldn't be that easy, or else Dumbledore would have done it himself.

Ron had thought Harry would include Ginny in these secret conversations, but the two had been acting very strange since the New Year. He couldn't understand what had happened. Ginny would avoid any room Harry was in and refuse to make eye contact with him. Meanwhile, Harry was careful not to touch Ginny, or even allow her name to crop up in conversation. Whenever Ron asked if they had gotten into some sort of fight, Harry would just change the subject. So, instead, Ron tried asking Ginny, but all she did was ignore him, pretending she didn't hear.

Ron wasn't the only one who noticed something was wrong between the pair. Fred and George had asked them several times what was wrong, but they would just pretend they didn't hear. When Fred or George were particularly annoying about it, Ginny would threaten to hex them. After a few days of this behavior, Ron and the others had gotten used to it, and decided not to ask anymore.

The morning of their departure was an awkward one, for Harry and Ginny were squashed together in the back of the car, their bodies entangled together. The entire car ride was quiet, not even Ron knew what to say to them.

It was a relief when they arrived at the train station. Ginny jumped out of the car, claiming she needed to find Luna, her best friend. Harry, meanwhile, stayed behind to help the others bring in the luggage. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were confused by Harry and Ginny's odd behavior but decided not to ask.

From a distance, Ron could see Hermione being followed by several aurors on to the train. She looked annoyed and he saw her turn around and snap at them. He smiled and nudged Harry, pointing to Hermione.

Harry smiled and nodded but went back grabbing all their trunks from the car. Ron was slightly confused, thinking Harry would run to Hermione, kissing her full on the mouth the moment he saw her. That's what Ron would do.

From the moment he laid eyes on Hermione, there was a pull of attraction. At first, he thought nothing of it. She was just a good looking girl he wouldn't mind shagging. But as time went on and they became friends, Ron had slowly begun falling for her. He appreciated her in a way that Harry didn't. When she laughed, he couldn't help but erupt in a grin herself, for her laugh was contagious. When she yelled at him, all he did was appreciate her intelligence and beauty. He found himself staring at Hermione when he shouldn't be. He couldn't help but imagine the bushy haired girl curled up in his arms, the feel of her lips on his...But she was _Harry's _girlfriend. And Harry was his best mate. He would never betray his best friend like that. Not that he could even if he wanted to. Hermione only had eyes for Harry.

"Aren't you going to say hello to her?" Ron asked incredulously.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course I am but I'm kind of busy right now. Besides, I want to give her a minute with her parents. She hasn't seen them in ages."

Ron couldn't help but feel annoyed. Despite the fact that Harry didn't always appreciate Hermione, he was a good boyfriend. He always thought about her feelings and what would be best for her. Sometimes, he got distracted by other things but he was Harry Potter, after all. He had loads going on. Ron couldn't blame him for sometimes forgetting about Hermione. But then again, if Ron were dating Hermione, he would never forget about her. He would cherish every moment he spent with her, remember every touch and kiss...

"Did you guys talk over break?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, she wrote to me almost every day. Her parents took her on a vacation to Hawaii. She'll probably go on and on about their unique culture and the beautiful historical caves and what-not for ages. So, be prepared." Harry replied.

"So, she had a good time?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, but they had aurors with them the entire time. They annoyed Hermione."

The two of them trudged off, following Mr. and Mrs. Weasley into the platform. Ron and Harry got onto the train, trying to find an empty compartment. As they passed several people squealing, saying hello to all of their friends, Ron saw Harry stiffen a bit. He followed Harry's gaze to Dean and Ginny, who were locked in a tight embrace.

"Git." muttered Ron, wanting nothing more than to punch Dean.

"Let's go." he heard Harry say. The two of them finally found an empty compartment at the end of the train. After they had set all their things down, they jumped off the train, looking for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry!" they both heard a girl squeal. Next thing he knew, Hermione had flung herself into Harry's arms, giving him a sloppy kiss. Once she had released Harry, she turned and hugged Ron tightly. Even though he enjoyed her hug, he longed for Hermione to give _him _a kiss like she gave Harry.

"Good break?" she asked them.

Ron smiled. "It wasn't the same without you."

Hermione gave him another dazzling smile, her eyes bright with happiness.

* * *

As January went on, the weather became slightly warmer. No longer did the students have to worry about getting frost bite when walking to Herbology. Even Neville didn't want to go to Herbology anymore, for they would all freeze on their short walk from the castle to the greenhouses. Usually, students retreated to their common room, instead of lounging around outside by the lake. On one particular morning, after a brutal Quidditch practice, the team was complaining to Harry, not wanting to practice in the freezing weather.

"We nearly froze to death!" Ron said furiously, his lips were still blue.

"Do you think they're going to cancel a Quidditch game because it's too _cold. _No! Of course they're not! We need to get used to playing in all types of weather." Harry told his team angrily.

The team erupted in more retorts of anger. All of them except for Ginny.

"All of you! Quiet! Be quiet! SHUT IT!" she shouted to all of her team members. Everyone turned and looked at her. "Harry's right. You're all being a bunch of prats. If we have to play in this weather, then we need to be prepared."

"Thank you, Ginny." Harry said. "Well said. Now, I have loads of homework. So, if you'll excuse me."

Ron stared at Harry and Ginny. These were the first words they had said to each other since winter break. Harry gave Ginny a tentative smile which she returned. Sighing in relief, Ron went and put his arm around Ginny.

"So, we're all friends again?" he asked hopefully. As much as it had surprised him, he missed Ginny's company. And as strange as it was, Harry seemed different when she wasn't around him; he seemed...sadder?

"Course we are." Harry replied, not taking his eyes off of Ginny. She grinned at him.

"Well, that's all well and good but what about the bloody practice we just had?" Demelza said impatiently. The team was still rallied around Harry, looking indignant.

"Mate, you gotta relax. We're going to cream Slytherin." Ron said.

The others nodded vigorously but before Harry could retort, he was distracted by Professor McGonagall climbing through the portrait hole.

"Professor? What are you doing here? You never come in here!" he exclaimed.

"I have an announcement to make, Mr. Potter." she said tartly before clearing her throat. "Professor Dumbledore has just informed us that the Beauxbaton Academy will coming to stay with us for a few weeks." There was a whisper of excitement and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat again. "As I was saying, they will be arriving the thirtieth of January and we're going to be hosting a small opening ceremony for them. I expect everyone to be present at the Great Hall at seven o'clock to welcome our guests. Also, in honor of our foreign friends we will be having a Valentine's Day Ball." The girls in the common room giggled in anticipation. "And on the twenty-fifith of February, we'll have a goodbye feast for them."

As Professor McGonagall answered questions from girls about how formal the ball would be and whether they should buy new dressrobes, Hermione rushed to Harry.

"Harry! Oh, this is so exciting! I've never been to a ball!" she gushed, looking eagerly between Harry and Ron.

"You really wanna go?" Harry asked her. Ron knew that he was not looking forward to another ball. The last one they had attended wasn't exactly a night they wanted to remember.

"Oh, yes!" she giggled, turning to Ginny to discuss when they were going to buy new robes.

The team, who moments before, were angry and wet, were talking eagerly about the new guests to be arriving. Peakes remembered Fleur Delacour from Beauxbaton, and desperately hoped that more girls like Fleur were coming. Ron, though he was eager for the Beauxbaton girls, as well, wasn't exactly looking forward to watching Harry and Hermione dance all night at the ball. He sat down on the couch, pretending to do homework, and watched Harry and Hermione snog in the corner.

Not for the first time, he wanted to be the one that Hermione was kissing. He wanted to be the one she was running her hands through, the one that she was kissing eagerly, the one that she had just led upstairs...

Hermione wasn't just a girl he fancied. She was his best friend, someone he could talk to about anything. Though she often got annoyed with how much he ate and how he paid little attention in class, she was the first one there to make sure he did all his work. When he was upset, she knew exactly how to handle him. In fact, when he was upset, she was the only one who could cheer him up or bring him out of his foul mood.

Though Harry was her boyfriend, Ron knew more about her than he did. He knew just how she was feeling by her expression. He knew that she was often upset when she bit her lip. He knew that she would always put her hair in a ponytail when she was tired or in a bad mood. He knew that every time Draco insulted her, she would pretend not to care, but always run to the bathroom to cry her eyes out.

He knew her. He loved her. It was as simple as that. He had started falling in love with her the moment she sat down at the Gryffindor table and smiled in his direction.

But she was possibly in love with his best friend. And his best friend was possibly in love with her too. And his best friend always came first. His best friend would never try to steal his girl.


	11. The Arrival of the Beauxbatons

**Chapter Eleven: The Arrival of the Beauxbatons **

Ron's POV:

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Come in." mumbled Ron, pulling back the curtains to his bed. He looked around the empty room, wondering who could possibly be at the door.

"I guess Harry's not here." a soft voice said from the doorway. Ron looked up to find Hermione standing there, squinting her eyes at Harry's unmade bed. He felt his insides squirm at the sight of her standing in the doorway.

"Probably at breakfast." he told her, getting out of bed.

She sighed dramatically. "No, he's not. He's probably playing Quidditch. That prat! He promised he'd spend the day with me!"

"Well, weather's perfect outside. I don't blame him." he said, looking out the window, staring longingly at the distant Quidditch Pitch.

She rolled her eyes and plopped herself onto his bed. "So, what's going on, stranger?"

"Stranger?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "Now, that's a bit dramatic."

"Dramatic? You're my boyfriend's best friend and I've seen you like what...twice in the past month?" she pointed out.

"Yeah, well, you know, I've been busy...with school...and other stuff..." he said lamely. He'd been avoiding her for the past month, desperately hoping his feelings for her would slowly fade away if he didn't see her.

"It shows. I've hardly seen you. I mean without you always having to cover up for Harry, he's had to come up with new excuses for flaking on me to hang out with the _team._" she said bitterly.

Ron laughed. "Hey, you know Harry. He takes Quidditch very seriously. Ginny reckons it's one of the few ways he feels connected with his dad. Legend has it that James Potter was the best chaser Gryffindor ever had. He could've gone pro if he wanted to. I think Harry feels like its an obligation to his father's memory to be just as good." he told her seriously.

Hermione smiled sadly. "Still I wish he'd spend less time with his Quidditch buddies and more time with his girlfriend."

"He's a good guy." Ron defended his friend.

"He's a _great _guy." she corrected, looking out the window, where in the distance, you could make out the the towering stands and hoops of the Quidditch field.

They were silent for a moment, in which Ron became very aware that he was in his maroon pajamas.

"Erm...I need to change..." he said awkwardly.

"Oh! Of course! I'll wait outside." she blushed, scurrying out the room.

Once the door closed behind her, he quickly pulled on a pair of trousers and a t-shirt. He wondered whether she was still outside waiting for him or whether she had left, deciding to go find Harry.

"You can come in?" he called out uncertainly.

Hermione returned, grinning stupidly at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Your shirt...it's backwards..." she giggled.

Ron felt his face grow warm and knew that he was probably turning pink. Before he even knew what was going on, Hermione was helping him take off his shirt. He felt her hands softly graze his bare chest as she lifted the shirt off of him. It sent tiny shivers up his back.

"Try putting it on this way." she said, pointing to the front.

"I know how to put on a shirt!"

"Whatever you say." she said, smiling at him. Before he put his shirt back on, though, their eyes met. For a moment, there was nothing but Hermione in the world and her teasing smile and her dark brown eyes. He quickly broke their gaze, pulling his shirt back on. When he looked back at her, he noticed she was a light shade of pink.

"Anyway, I'm not waiting around for Harry to come back. I think I'm gonna go to the library." she said, straightening up.

"Uh...I'll walk you!" he said quickly.

"Oh, no! It's fine. You go on and get some breakfast!"

"No way! I'm not gonna let you walk all alone." he told her decidedly, forgetting that he was supposed to be avoiding her.

"Okay." she said with a small smile.

Barely two hours passed when Harry came looking for Hermione in the library.

"Hey, mate!" he waved to Ron before giving Hermione a quick kiss.

"You're late." she told him grumpily.

"I brought lunch!" he said cheerfully.

"Excellent!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing the plate full of scones and tarts.

"We're not allowed to eat in the library." Hermione told them severely.

"So?"

"What if we get caught? She'll kick us out!"

"Oh, the horror."

"Harry, I'm serious."

"Hermione, relax. If Madam Pince catches us, I'll tell her it's my food. Happy?"

"I'm jumping with joy." she muttered sarcastically.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked Harry.

"Erm...I was with Slughorn." he replied, shooting Ron a meaningful look. Ron immediately knew that Harry was probably trying to extract the memory from Slughorn. They glanced nervously at Hermione, hoping she hadn't cottoned on, but thankfully, she was immersed in her book again.

"Any luck?" Ron whispered so that only Harry could hear.

He shook his head. "He won't even talk to me! I spent two hours just sitting outside his office, waiting for him to come out. He was pretending he wasn't there but I could hear him! I don't know how I'm going to get that memory."

"What are you two whispering about?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book. Ron felt his ears turn red as Hermione looked at them suspiciously.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, I'm just reading about the history of France. I want to learn as much as I can about the Bauxbaton Academy. I can't believe there are other schools out there!"

"When are they arriving anyway?" Harry asked, popping a piece of a scone in his mouth.

"Tomorrow." said Hermione, straightening up. "Which reminds me, Harry, I don't want to be late for their arrival. So, meet me at the portrait hole at six thirty."

Glumly, Ron went back to his paper on Goblin wars as Harry and Hermione planned their evening. No doubt they would be enjoying a nice snog during the entire thing, Ron thought bitterly, imagining that he was the one Hermione wanted to meet at the portrait hole.

As he watched Hermione and Harry make plans, Ron was reminded why he had been avoiding her. Seeing her kiss and flirt with his best friend was too much. The only other girlfriend he had ever had was Lavender Brown. And as much as he had fancied her, he'd never felt the gut wrenching pain he felt when she gave Harry a glowing smile. Never did he feel like he'd been punched in the stomach when he leaned in to kiss her.

"Where are you going?" Hermione demanded as Ron jumped up and grabbed his books.

"Stomach ache." he mumbled, hastily throwing parchment in his bag.

"I knew eating those scones was a bad idea." Hermione said, her eyebrows creased with worry.

"The scones were fine. I don't feel sick at all." Harry told her in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Well, what else explains his sudden stomach ache?" snapped Hermione.

"I had some chocolates before bed..." Ron invented wildly. As much as it pained him to see Hermione with Harry, he also didn't want to be the one that caused problems between them.

"Go see Madam Pomfrey. She'll give you a potion and you'll feel better in an instant." Harry advised. Ron nodded and rushed passed them, desperate to leave them behind. He was walking so quickly out of the library that he didn't even notice another girl with the same flaming red hair as his.

"Ron, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"Whatever you say." she shrugged, beginning to walk past him.

"It's Hermione." he blurted out. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Take what?" she asked, looking slightly startled.

"Her and Harry! They're so wrong for each other. Hermione deserves to be with someone who appreciates her!"

"You know very well Harry cares about Hermione." she said quietly.

"He doesn't care about her the way I do." he huffed stubbornly.

"And you think Hermione cares about Harry as much as I do?"

Ron froze, gaping at his little sister. He had suspected...but to have her confess...

"You still fancy him?" he asked.

"I love him." she admitted. For the first time in years he saw Ginny's eyes flood with tears. She brushed them away quickly, not allowing them to fall down her cheeks. "And I want him to be happy. He's happy with Hermione...she makes him a better person. And besides, Hermione is one of my closest friends. I could never betray her like that."

_Love? _Did his baby sister just say she was _in love _with somebody? She was only fifteen years old...how could she possibly know what it feels like? She was jsut so young...

"He cares about you too, you know." Ron told her, finally putting the pieces together. This was why Harry always had a stupid grin on his face whenever Ginny was in the same room, or why he always got annoyed at the sight of Dean and Ginny together, or why he had been so miserable when Ginny wasn't talking to him...

"But not like he cares for Hermione." she said. "I know how it feels to watch the person you love with somebody else. But if you really love her, then don't you want her to be happy?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think I put up with it? And it's not just Hermione...it's Harry. He's my best mate...I could never do that to him. Harry's like family. He's practically my brother."

She smiled weakly. "Ron, I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say. Turns out your not a clueless prat after all."

He smiled at his little sister. It had been years since they had really talked like this.

* * *

Now that he knew the truth about Harry and Ginny, every time Ron saw them together, he got an uneasy squirm in his stomach. He still wasn't sure what he thought about his best friend and his sister liking in each other. He wanted the best for Ginny and he knew Harry would be a great boyfriend to her. On the other hand, the fact that Harry had feelings for somebody else while dating Hermione infuriated Ron. How could Harry like somebody else when he had Hermione, who was, in Ron's opinion, the perfect woman a bloke could ask for. At the same time, Ron didn't understand why Ginny continued her relationship with Dean when she was clearly in love with somebody else.

"Dump him!" Ron insisted for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I will...I just...I don't want to hurt him." she told him.

"And you think stringing him along is better?"

"Hey, Ron, have you ever had a thousand birds pecking at your face? Because I can have that easily arranged." she warned him, pulling out her wand.

"No, that won't be necessary." he said, eyeing her wand warily.

"That's some pretty big talk for such a small little girl." Harry said, coming up from behind him.

"Oh, hey, Harry." she said sheepishly, putting her wand back in her pocket.

"So, why exactly are we having birds attack Ron?" he asked, his lips twitching slightly.

"Because he's an annoying prick."

"I'm just giving you some brotherly advice!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He wants me to break up with Dean." she informed Harry. Ron couldn't believe how casual Ginny could be around Harry. She felt so...natural around him.

"What's new?" Harry muttered.

Ron, who was feeling very annoyed by now, asked, "Harry, where's Hermione?"

"Where do you think?"

"The library?" Ginny guessed.

"Exactly." Harry nodded. "Now, I love the library as much as the next guy, but honestly, I don't understand how she spends _all _day there. It's always so _quiet._" he shuddered at the thought of silence.

Ron nodded in agreement. "That girl's a mystery."

"And you know what the worst part is?" Harry asked them. "She gets mad at me for not spending enough time with her! I'd love to hang out with her if we weren't always at the bloody library all the time!"

Ron glanced sideways to Ginny, wondering what she would say.

"Harry James Potter!" shrieked Hermione from behind them. The three of them froze, looking horrified.

"Hermione?" Harry guessed weakly, turning around to find Hermione inches away from his face.

"I told you to meet up with me at six thirty outside the portrait hole! And I find you in the bloody Great Hall, complaining about me?" she shrieked. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?"

Ron wanted to hear what Harry's response was but Ginny was already pulling him away.

"You look cheerful." Ron observed.

"Do I?" she asked, a slight smile on her face. "I'm just excited. I haven't seen my old friends from Beauxbaton in years."

Ron frowned. "You hated the girls from Beauxbaton."

"Look they're arriving!" Ginny pointed outside the window where there was a faint carriage being pulled by huge horses outside.

"And your happiness has nothing to do with the fight Harry and Hermione are having right now?" he asked her.

"Not at all. Oh, I see Dean!"

Ron watched as Ginny pranced outside, tapping Dean on the shoulder. Dean turned around, giving Ginny a big smile that she did not return. She said something to him and he nodded.

"Ron!" Seamus and Neville called him over excitedly, pointing to the big ball in the sky. He hurried over to them. A few moments later, he saw Harry and Hermione coming out, holding hands. Harry looked miserable as he waved sheepishly to them.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Neville asked.

"He and Hermione just had a fight." Ron replied.

"But Hermione seems fine." Seamus noted. Ron turned in the direction Seamus was pointing. Hermione was talking animately to Harry while he nodded glumly.


	12. The Valentine's Day Ball

**Chapter Twelve: The Valentine's Day Ball**

Ginny's POV:

"Anyway, Gin, I was thinking we could meet up around eight for the ball tomorrow. Do you want to meet here in the common room or in the Great Hall?" Dean asked as he scribbled down his homework on a piece of parchment.

Ginny was sitting on the couch in the common room, doodling in her textbook, while Dean was sitting across from her, leaning over the table, doing his homework. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny could see Harry and Hermione talking...or was it arguing? Hermione had her arms crossed and was glaring in his direction. Ginny watched as Harry tried to say something to her but she just shook her head and looked the other way. No doubt, they were fighting about the many girls that had been throwing themselves at Harry since the students of Beauxbaton arrived. While it amused Harry that so many girls were interested in him because he was the 'chosen one', it infuriated Hermione that girls were shamelessly flirting with him and he did nothing about it.

"Ginny, did you hear me?" Dean asked her again, waving his hand in her face.

She turned around, annoyed. "Would you quit waving your hand in front of my face?"

"I was just trying to get your attention." he replied, sounding annoyed.

"Well, you don't have to wave your hands in my face all the time. You're always doing that!" she told him.

"Maybe if you paid attention when I talked to you, then I wouldn't have to wave my hands." he retorted.

"I pay attention to you!"

"Oh, really? What did I just say?"

Ginny scrunched up her face, trying to remember what Dean had just said...something about the ball...

He sighed, looking frustrated. "Do you even care about anything I say?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." Ginny snapped.

They were silent for a moment. Finally, Dean turned to look at her, his face was tired.

"Ginny, I can't do this anymore." he sighed.

Ginny stared at him.

"You obviously don't feel the same way about me as before." he said. "Why don't we just end it."

She couldn't believe her ears. "I'm sorry?"

"Ginny, I'm not an idiot. I know you don't want to be with me anymore. Just dump me already."

"Dean, I'm...I'm so sorry..."

"I know." he said, getting up. "I am too."

He made his way to his dormitory, leaving Ginny sitting alone in shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened. There hadn't been any yelling or tears...there hadn't even been a fight...she couldn't believe after weeks of putting it off, they had finally broken up...Ron would be thrilled...

"Boys!" Hermione fumed, plopping down next to her. "Honestly, I can't believe Harry actually thinks it's okay that girls just throw themselves at him. And what's worse is that he thinks it's so funny! He actually enjoys it!"

Ginny sat in silence, allowing Hermione to rant about Harry.

"Anyway, Dean looked pretty upset when he went upstairs. Did you two have a fight or something?" Hermione asked.

"We just broke up." Ginny said quietly, staring at the crackling fire.

"What?!" Hermione shrieked. "And you let me rant on about Harry! Oh my godric! What happened? Oh, are you alright? You must feel terrible."

"I'm fine." Ginny reassured her. "It's been coming for a while.

"Oh, and you were so looking forward to the ball and you don't even have a date!" Hermione moaned as if this were the worst thing in the world.

"I'll go with Luna. She doesn't have a date either. We'll have a girl's night! I'm sure it'll be loads of fun. Better actually! Dean and I would probably just fight the entire night." Ginny told her optimistically.

"Hey, do you know if Ron has a date." Hermione inquired suddenly.

Ginny scrunched up her face in concentration, trying to remember if Ron had ever mentioned something about a date. She was sure Ron had said something about the ball to her...

"Oh, yeah! He's not going. He says the girl he fancies is taken." Ginny told her carefully, trying not to make it obvious that the girl was in fact Hermione.

"Well, that's no reason not to go!" Hermione exclaimed. "You and Luna don't have dates and you're still going!"

"He and Harry didn't exactly have a good time at the last ball Hogwarts hosted. Ron spent the entire evening watching Lavender dance with somebody else and Harry spent the entire evening drooling over Cho." Ginny explained the boys' reluctance to go to the ball.

"You know, sometimes I get the feeling that Ron is ignoring me. I've barely seen him in the past few weeks." Hermione told her.

Ginny felt her ears go red. She knew exactly why Ron had been avoiding Hermione...but it's not like she could just tell Hermione that the reason Ron has been ignoring her was because he was in love with her...

"I don't know. He's just been busy I guess." Ginny said lamely, struggling to find a good excuse as to why Ron would be avoiding Hermione.

"That's what he said too..." Hermione said, biting her lips, apparently in deep thought. "I wonder who the girl is that he fancies."

"No idea." said Ginny, getting up. "Well, I'm going to find Luna...tell her about me and Dean and all..."

She was eager to leave Hermione alone; she was afraid that she might accidentally spill the beans about Ron. After making it out of the portrait hole, she passed Seamus and Neville, who waved to her enthusiastically. She smiled at them, knowing that in a few hours, Seamus would probably be giving her the cold shoulder. He and Dean were best mates, after all.

"Oh, Ginny, you really shouldn't let those wrackspurts get into your head so much." Luna said, shaking her head. "You're getting as bad as Harry."

"Oh, sorry." Ginny said absently, knowing it was best to just except the odd things that Luna came up with rather than question her further.

"Something is bothering you." Luna said, a knowing look in her eye. Over Christmas Break, she had figured out Ginny's feelings for Harry and they spent most of the New Years party discussing it. She was the only one that knew about the kiss, too. Although she was disappointed Ginny would cheat on Dean, she understood how guilty Ginny felt and didn't make her feel worse about it.

Ginny sighed. "Dean and I broke up."

"But that's not what's bothering you."

"No, it's not."

"You're still thinking about Harry."

"Am I a terrible person?"

"I don't think you should have strung along Dean all this time but that doesn't make you a terrible person. You were just in denial about your feelings for Harry." Luna told her. "But you know, I guess Harry's doing the same thing with Hermione. I don't think he likes her all that much."

"Of course he does." Ginny moaned, burying her head in her hands. "He's always cared about her."

Luna shook her head. "Oh, I think he cares about her very much but more like a friend."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I told Hermione I would step aside. I'm not going to interfere with their relationship."

"That was a very stupid thing for you to do." Luna told her in a very serious voice as opposed to her usual dreamy manner.

Desperate to change the subject, Ginny asked her about the ball. "Did anybody ask you to the ball yet?"

"No, no one has." Luna said, returning to her dreamy voice, completely unperturbed by the fact that no one had asked her.

"Well, we can go together! It'll be fun!"

Luna's eyes widened. "Oh, yes! That would be very nice."

Ginny smiled at her best friend, and for the first time in weeks, she felt happy. The fact that she and Dean had broken up had finally sunk in and she had the strangest feeling of relief wash over her. The uncomfortable knot that had been building up over the past few months had unravelled and she didn't have to deal with the guilt of kissing Harry. She was just a regular girl, discussing the upcoming ball with her best friend.

* * *

Harry's POV:

The morning of the ball, Harry woke up with a pillow being thrown at his face.

"What?" Harry muttered, his eyes still closed.

"I just wanted to see if you were awake." Ron said.

"Well, I'm awake now." Harry sighed, sitting up. "What do you want?"

"You're in a cheerful mood."

"I'm sorry. I just don't like pillows being thrown at my face when I'm sleeping."

"And I don't like corned beef but we've all got to deal with things we don't like. What's got your wand in a knot anyway?"

"Nothing."

"I would think that for a bloke who's taking the most amazing girl to the ball tonight, you'd be a bit more cheerful."

Harry sighed. "Maybe that's exactly what's making me such a prat this morning."

"What do you mean?" Ron frowned.

"Nothing." Harry muttered, getting out of bed. He pulled on his robes miserably, his mind wandering to a certain girl with flaming red hair and big brown eyes.

Ron looked at Harry for a moment, his mouth hanging slightly open. After a moment, though, he shrugged and hopped out of bed, pulling on a pair of trousers.

"Do you think me and Hermione are good...you know...as a couple?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

Ron froze in the midst of pulling on his sweatshirt. "What?"

"Do you think...you know...that me and Hermione...we're okay...as a couple, I mean?" Harry asked him awkwardly.

"You're not happy with Hermione." Ron guessed.

Harry nodded silently. "She's my best friend and she's brilliant...but...I don't know if she's the one I want."

He watched as Ron's eyes widened, and for a moment, Harry thought he saw a knowing look in Ron's eye, but it was quickly replaced by shock once again.

"You do what makes you happy, mate." Ron finally said.

"Some breakfast would make me really happy right now."

"Me too." he agreed.

Harry was glad they didn't meet Hermione on the way down. He was sure she would be nagging him not to talk to the girls from Beauxbaton or begging him to go to the library with her. Instead, he had Ron with him, who was delighted by all the attention the Beauxbaton girls gave them and laughed at Harry's suggestion to go the library. They decided it would be more fun to pay Hagrid a visit.

"Good looking one too." Ron said approvingly, as a pretty girl waved to them.

"Don't say that when Hermione's around. She'll go mad." Harry warned him.

"Do I look stupid?" Ron asked as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. In the center of the Gryffindor table, they spotted Ginny, sitting next Luna. Ginny was in the midst of telling a crowd of people a story, for her hands were moving enthusiastically as her friends listened intently. Harry nudged Ron and they made their way to Ginny just as she and her friends burst into fits of laughter.

"Hey!" Ginny beamed as Ron and Harry sat across from her.

"Oh, Ron, you should really be careful. I can sense wrackspurts fluttering around your head." Luna said seriously, making shoo-ing motions with her hand around his head.

Harry caught Ginny's eye and they both looked away grinning.

"Wrackspurt?" Ron mouthed to Ginny who merely shrugged, giggling.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Harry raised his eyebrows. Lately, Ginny had been very quiet and sad. He wondered what had happened to have made her so giggly and happy again.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, no offense, Gin, but you haven't exactly been the life of the party lately."

"Well, no offense, Harry, but neither have you."

"I'm hurt."

"You should be."

He grinned at her for a moment, imagining what it would have been like if he was taking her to the ball instead of Hermione. Quickly, realizing what he was thinking, he shook off the thought, and instead, focused on Luna and Ron's conversation.

"...saying that my brain's fuzzy? Hey! Are you calling me stupid?" Ron asked, not sure whether to be offended or not.

"No, I'm saying the wrackspurt get inside your head and interrupt your thoughts by making your brain go all fuzzy." Luna explained.

"Have you guys seen Hermione?" Harry asked as Ron was still looking confused.

"She left the Great Hall about ten minutes before you got here." Ginny told him.

Harry wondered whether he should look for it but really wasn't in the mood to be lectured. He was still in deep thought, when he noticed Dean at the very end of the table. He was sitting miserably beside Seamus, who kept throwing Ginny dirty looks.

"Erm...is something up with you and Dean?" Harry asked, trying and failing to hide the hopeful note in his voice.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You didn't hear? We broke up last night."

Ron, who had just eaten a spoonful of porridge, gagged, his eyes widening.

"You what! Why didn't you tell me?" Harry yelped. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's been a long time coming." Ginny explained.

Ron, who had finally managed to swallow his food, said, "Well, you can do better, anyway."

Harry was surprised they had broken up. They'd been together for so long...but Ginny seemed perfectly fine with the break up. Actually, she seemed happier than usual. She no longer looked gloomy and miserable. To the contrary, she was the life of the party. Everyone had surrounded them, listening to her stories, laughing at her jokes...She just seemed lighter...happier.

He wondered how long she had been miserable with Dean before she decided to end things. He wasn't exactly enjoying himself with Hermione anymore...maybe that's what had been making him so miserable and moody lately. He needed some time away from Hermione, she wasn't making him happy. It's not like he didn't care about Hermione. She was brilliant. She was always taking care of him and always helping him when he needed it. She might be bossy and a bit of a know-it-all but that was just her personality. The fact was that she had always been there for Harry. He couldn't hurt her like that...

But wasn't it just as equally bad for him to keep pretending that everything was okay between them? She deserved to know the truth. But he knew the truth would probably hurt her. And he couldn't break up with her the day of the ball! Not when she had been looking forward to it for so long. In fact, he wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to end things with her...

They had been fighting a lot more lately, especially with the presence of the Beauxbaton girls, but once they left, things would go back to normal. Wouldn't they? Even without all the girls flirting with him, he and Hermione always seemed to have problems. The truth was, he didn't have the patience to deal with her constant nagging. Ron seemed to handle Hermione better than him most of the time. He usually knew exactly what to say to get Hermione to be quiet or leave him alone. And when Hermione was lecturing them about being irresponsible, it was Ron that Harry usually turned to to shut her up.

But she didn't nag him and lecture him just to be annoying. She genuinely cared for him and just wanted him to do the right thing. She wanted the best for him, even though she had the annoying quality to think that she always knew best. She was a great friend..._friend_...not _girlfriend_.

"He looks a bit put-out, doesn't he?" Ron said, distracting Harry from his thoughts. He looked to where Ron was pointing and found Dean, eating his porridge miserably, watching Ginny out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, he does." Harry replied, hoping Hermione wouldn't be so miserable if he ever broke up with her. He hoped she would act more like Ginny, who was now in the midst of telling an entertaining story, moving her hands around enthusiastically. Several of her fifth-year friends were laughing appreciatively, including Luna.

"Do you still wanna go to Hagrid's?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah!" Ron jumped up. "We haven't seen him in a while. I bet he's gonna go with Madam Maxime to the ball...remember, they had a thing a couple of years ago!"

They made their way from the Great Hall, leaving a distracted Ginny and Luna behind, to Hagrid's hut, where he welcomed them in cheerfully.

* * *

Hagrid's POV

Hagrid was merrily washing the dishes, his pink apron on, his thoughts wandering fondly to Madam Maxime and the memorable hours they had spent the night before, talking and reminiscing about the last time she had stayed at Hogwarts and the time they went on their adventure to find the giants. She had even visited Grawp, though he didn't really seem to remember her all that well.

A knocking on the door drew him out of his happy daze.

"Who's there?" he asked, hoping it was Olympe.

"It's us!" came a familiar cheerful voice.

"'Arry! Ron!" Hagrid shouted joyfully, swinging the door open. "It's been a while since ya came ter see me!"

"Sorry...loads going on..." Harry apologized, following him inside.

"Are the girls coming?" he asked, referring to Hermione or Ginny.

"I don't think so. We haven't seen Hermione today and Ginny's enjoying the single life a little too much to pay attention to anything going on." Ron said.

"Single life? Did she and Dean break up?" Hagrid asked, his eyes flickering to Harry. A part of him always thought that Harry and Ginny would make a good couple. Sometimes, he thought he saw Harry give Ginny the same smile he would give Olympe. There was no denying that the two had an understanding and connection. But Harry was with Hermione. And Hagrid loved Hermione; she was the most caring person he'd ever met.

"Looks like it." Ron couldn't help but smile.

"Is she alright? Do I need ter send her some cauldron cakes?" he asked, turning around, looking for an extra plate.

"Oh, no, you don't need to go to all that trouble. She's fine. Really fine." Harry said.

Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well, alright then." Hagrid yawned, sitting back down.

"Tired, Hagrid?"

"Me and Olympe were up all night." he told them fondly.

The boys looked at each other smirking.

"Not like that!" Hagrid said hastily. "We were jus' talkin'!"

"Whatever you say." Ron smirked.

"Are you taking her to the ball?" Harry asked, his lips twitching a bit.

"No, but we are going down to the Three Broomsticks later. Rosmerta is throwing a bit of a party." Hagrid told them happily. "Are yeh boys going ter the ball?"

"Nah, don't have a date." Ron shrugged. "And I didn't really have much fun at the last one."

Hagrid gave him a sympathetic smile. He knew deep down Ron would enjoy himself. He just needed to find the right girl.

"What about yeh, Harry." he questioned.

"Yeah, I'm going with Hermione, aren't I?" he replied dully. Hagrid wondered whether something was up between the two of them, but before he could ask, there was another knock on the door.

"Harry? Ron? Are you in there?" a voice called.

Hagrid opened the door, beaming at the little red head. "Hello, Ginny!"

"Hey, Hagrid." she smiled. "Sorry to interrupt."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing. The team's just wondering if you wanted to join us. We're going to play a bit just for fun." she told them. "But we're probably only going to play for an hour or two. I've got to prepare for the ball."

"It'll take you five hours to get ready?" Ron asked.

"No, but I'm helping decorate." she said. "Anyway, you wanna play?"

"Yeah, sure!" Ron jumped up, running past Ginny. "Peakes promised to show me a new move..."

"What about you?" she asked Harry.

Harry looked at Hagrid a moment then shook his head. "Maybe later."

Hagrid could see the clear disappointment etched on Ginny's face.

"You can borrow my broom if you want, though." he said.

Ginny's eyes widened. "The firebolt! Oh, really! Thanks, Harry! Bye, Hagrid."

Hagrid and Harry watched Ginny follow Ron to the pitch.

"You can go play if yer want, Harry." said Hagrid, even though he did want to talk to Harry.

"Nah. I always play. Besides, it's been too long since I came to visit you." he said, closing the door again.

"What's bothering yeh, Harry?"

"Nothing." said Harry, but Hagrid could tell something was.

"Come on, yeh can tell me."

Harry studied his face for a second. "Fine." he said. "It's nothing...I just...I don't know if I want to be with Hermione, anymore."

"Because you want to be with Ginny." Hagrid said, nodding.

Harry froze, looking shocked. "You know?"

"I suspected."

"But Hermione's brilliant. I can't hurt her like that. She's one of my best friends and I can't break up with her the day of the ball!"

"It's worse ter be stringing her along, pretendin' you still care fer her." Hagrid told him wisely.

"Yeah, I guess..." Harry was silent for a moment, contemplating what Hagrid had just said. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Tell me more about how Grawp's doing."

And so Hagrid and Harry spent the rest of the day drinking tea and talking about Grawp. Harry kept trying to get him to spill the beans on what the Order was doing, but Hagrid was proud to say he didn't tell Harry anything. Eventually, Harry gave up but listened intently as Hagrid told him stories of Sirius and his parents.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

Outside her window, Hermione could see the Gryffindor team zooming around the grounds. Occasionally, she could make out vivid red hair and she wondered whether it was Ron or Ginny, but she kept her eyes squinted, searching for dark hair and glasses. At around five, Hermione put away her books and notes, and decided it was time she started getting ready. Opening her truck, she pulled out the expensive periwinkle dress Ginny had picked out for her. She had claimed it brought out Hermione's eyes and matched her skin tone perfectly.

After spending hours on her hair, finally getting it to look slick and shiny, Hermione parted her hair into an elegant bun. For the first time in years, she actually admired the way she looked. She pulled out her make up and got started on perfecting her face.

Usually, she wasn't one for make up and elegant dresses, but tonight was a special night, and she wanted to look perfect for Harry. She wanted his eyes to pop when he saw her. She wanted him to look at her the way he looked at Ginny or any of the other girls from Beauxbaton.

"Ready?" came a breathless voice from the doorway.

Hermione turned around to see Ginny standing there, putting on her earrings, looking slightly out of breath.

"Did you just get ready?" Hermione asked, astonished.

"Yeah. We didn't finish putting up the decorations until about twenty minutes ago. And Luna and I have to get there early to direct people as they start coming in." she explained.

Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy as she looked at Ginny. Effortlessly, Ginny had thrown on a second-hand dress robe and put on a dash of make up, and yet she still looked like the most beautiful girl in the room. She had spent hours getting ready and she still didn't look nearly as nice as Ginny.

"You look great." Ginny said, admiring her hair. "But I have to go. I'm gonna be late. But Harry's a lucky bloke."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled, looking disdainfully at her reflection in the mirror. After Ginny had dashed out, Hermione looked carefully at her reflection, attempting to cover up ever slight imperfection. By the time she was finished, Lavender and Parvarti had already left, giggling about their dates.

She grabbed her purse, checked herself one more time in the mirror, and headed downstairs. She expected Harry to be waiting for her downstairs but when she got to the common room, he was no where to be seen. She searched the crowded common room, calling his name, pushing herself through groups of giggling girls and boys admiring their dates. Finally, she decided he wasn't down yet, and sat on the couch, taking out a book. Slowly, the common room thinned out as couples left in groups, chattering excitedly about the ball.

When there were only a few couples in the common room, Hermione started getting worried. Usually, Harry got dressed in a minute. After the last couple had left, she realized that maybe Harry was waiting for her in the Great Hall. Carefully, she made her way down, looking around for her boyfriend. When she arrived at the Great Hall, she took a second to marvel at the decorations. The room had completely transformed. There were ice sculptures scattered throughout the room, impressive banners hung on the walls, romantic candles lit the room. When she spotted Harry's fellow team members, she searched for his face among the group of Quidditch players, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, Hermione. You look very nice." Luna observed. She and Ginny were standing side-by-side, looking stunning. Luna's dirty blond hair had been curled and her she was wearing a dark blue dress. Though the dress was a bit odd with strange symbols on them, she looked pretty nonetheless. Ginny had convinced her to put on regular earrings and leave behind her butterbeer cork necklace which strangely made a vast improvement. Ginny, on the other hand, looked positively breathtaking. Though she was wearing a simple black dress with simple black shoes, there was something so beautiful about her face that simply took someone's breath away. Maybe it was the dazzling smile she had or the new happiness she had found since breaking up with Dean, but Ginny looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled. "You too. Have you guys seen Harry?"

Ginny frowned. "No. He's not here yet?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Maybe he's still in his dormitory getting ready." suggested Luna dreamily.

"Maybe...I'll go check..." said Hermione, feeling slightly angry and embarrassed now. She searched the Great Hall one more time before marching angrily upstairs.

Once in the common room, she stomped upstairs, banging loudly on his door. Ron opened the door looking startled.

"Where is he? Where's Harry?" Hermione demanded, looking around the empty room.

"Oh...erm..." Ron struggled to find an excuse to cover up Harry's absence.

"Did he think I would wait around in the common room for him forever? I know you know where he is! Don't cover for him."

Ron sighed, looking defeated. "Last I saw of him was at Hagrid's. I haven't seen him since."

Hermione groaned, slumping down on the nearest bed. "I'm so sick of this. I'm competing for boyfriend's attention with a handful of gorgeous girls, Quidditch, and now the _gamekeeper. _Hagrid's a great guy and all but _still_."

"I can go get him for you." Ron suggested. "I will go out and get him for you."

Hermione shook her head. "Aren't you going to the ball?" she asked softly.

"No date."

"Why not?"

"I just...I didn't wanna go with just anybody. I've had someone special in mind...but she's taken..."

Hermione frowned. She couldn't believe Ron was going to miss the ball because of a silly girl. He was such an amazing guy; if he wanted, he could get any girl. She wondered who this girl was. She must be very special for him to be holding out for her.

"_We_ could go." Ron suggested. "As friends." he added quickly.

Hermione looked up at him.

"I've got a suit. It's bit old...Fred and George gave it to me about a year ago, but I reckon it should still fit...so, I could go with you, and you wouldn't have to waste your beautiful dress..." he said awkwardly, looking slightly embarrassed.

Hermione looked down at her dress for a second and then looked back at Ron. Her face split into a grin. "I'll wait in the hall...while you change..." she finally said, getting up.

"Okay." Ron said, looking astonished that she had agreed. He closed the door behind her. Hermione sighed, pushing away her anger with Harry. She and Ron were going to go together and they were going to have a good time. She could yell at Harry later.

* * *

Ginny's POV:

Furiously, Ginny knocked on Hagrid's door. She couldn't believe Harry would just blow off Hermione like that. And after she had spent hours getting ready for him. She thought Harry was better than that.

When no one opened the door, Ginny took out her wand, and with a small bang, she was striding into Hagrid's hut. Harry was fast asleep on the couch and Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. When the door banged open, Harry awoke with a start. He jumped up, looking confusedly at her.

"Ginny? What're you doing? Did you just break down Hagrid's door?" he asked, looking wildly around the room.

"Why haven't you met up with Hermione yet? She's been waiting for almost an hour." Ginny said furiously.

Harry's eyes widened. "The ball! Dammit! I'm such an idiot." he said getting up.

"Not the word I would've used. Harry, you're hurting one of the most amazing girls in the world and you're gonna regret it." she said angrily, throwing him his dress robes. "Here, I brought you your dress robes."

"Thanks." Harry mumbled, pulling off his t-shirt. "I must have fallen asleep while Hagrid was making more cauldron cakes. I can't believe he just left me sleeping on the couch and went off on his bloody date with Madam Maxime."

Even though Ginny was trembling in anger, she couldn't help but stare at Harry's bare chest. Before Harry noticed, though, she had shaken off that thought and turned around to allow Harry to dress himself.

"Okay, I'm done." he said as Ginny turned around to see him desperately trying to flatten his hair.

"Dude, it's never worked before, it's not gonna work now." she told him.

He sighed. "You're probably right."

"Let's go." she said, taking his hand. He allowed her to grab him easily and the two of them made their way back to the castle.

"Hey, Ginny."

"Yeah?"

"You look amazing tonight. I mean, you always look beautiful, but still, you look nice tonight." he complimented her.

Ginny felt her face grow hot and was thankful it was nighttime and too dark for him to see her blush.

"Don't try to sweet talk _me. _It's Hermione you should be worried about." she replied.

"She's gonna be pissed." Harry agreed. "But you know, I still meant what I said. You look brilliant tonight."

Ginny smiled at him and he grinned back at her, a grin that both broke her heart and made her stomach flutter. She wished she could just pull Harry aside, and kiss his soft lips, run her hands through his messy hair, hold him tight all night, but that was Hermione's job. She was going to be the one kissing him and dancing closely to him, looking into the deep green eyes of his...If she thought about them together too much, she felt like she was going to be physically sick.

So, instead, she focused on the present. On the feel of Harry's hand on hers. On his beautiful smile, grinning down at her. On his emerald green eyes gazing at her. On the soft wind blowing in the peaceful night as they trudged up to the castle. He might be holding Hermione later, but in this moment, Harry was all hers.


	13. What About Him?

**Chapter Thirteen: What About Him?**

Ron's POV:

"You look gorgeous, by the way. Did I tell you that yet?" Ron said nervously, fidgeting his hands.

Hermione laughed. "Ronald, you've told me that about twenty times since we got here."

"Well, it's the truth."

She grinned, her face glowing with happiness. "You wanna dance?" she asked, gesturing to the dance floor.

"Well, it's a slow song..."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "So? I promise I won't bite."

Ron grinned and took her hand, leading her to the center of the room and resting his hands on her waist. After wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled, looking content.

"Are you having fun?" he asked nervously.

She thought about it. "Honestly? Yeah, I am. I can't help but wonder whether I would even be having fun with Harry. We would probably end up fighting somewhere in the corner." she said honestly.

"Well, Harry's an idiot for forgetting about you. He's gonna regret it."

Hermione frowned a bit and Ron worried if he had overstepped some type of boundary, but then Hermione rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He tightened his hold on her and allowed her to relax in his arms, hating himself for enjoying her touch so much.

_She's with Harry!_

_But Harry's not here..._

_He's your best mate!_

Ron couldn't help but feel guilty for bringing Hermione; for enjoying the smell of her hair; for the tiny shivers that went up his back when she touched him; from the goosebumps he got just by looking at her beautiful face...she was perfect.

Hermione wasn't just flawless in looks; she was an amazing person. Every chance she could, she spoke for elf rights, determined to one day free the poor creatures from the slavery. Not only did she manage to complete all her assignments perfectly, but she found it in her heart to sit there with Ron and Harry until they finished their homework, often making suggestions to help them. Granted, sometimes her constant nagging annoyed them, it was true that she nagged for what she thought was best for them. Even though Harry couldn't always see it, Hermione was usually right, and listening to her advice would actually help them out.

And Harry didn't even want to be with her anyway...he had said so himself...he was probably gonna break up with her! And then, Ron would be free to ask her out. To finally be able to tell her his feelings.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Hermione suddenly asked, interrupting his thoughts. He looked down and was shocked to see that her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Who?" Ron asked, confused.

"Harry, of course! I've tried so hard to please him...but he...he just doesn't care. I spent hours making myself look pretty just so he would look at me the way he looks at Ginny or any other girl for that matter. His eyes never pop when he sees me." Hermione explained, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to escape.

Even though Harry was his best friend, Ron couldn't help but feel the need to punch him. How could he make a beautiful girl like this feel so insecure? Hermione was gorgeous! Everything about her was perfect! And Ron couldn't believe that she couldn't see that. It was all Harry's fault...he made her feel this way! He was the one making her cry like this.

"Hermione, stop. Listen to me. You are the most beautiful girl in this room. It's actually a bit sad because you make all the other girls look pathetic next to you. And I'm sure Harry agrees with me. Who wouldn't? In my mind, there isn't anybody prettier in this room. In this world, actually. So, you need to stop crying right now, and enjoy this ball. You've been looking forward to it for weeks. Don't let Harry ruin it for you." Ron told her firmly, cupping his hands on her chin, so that she was looking him in the eye.

The few tears that had been clinging to her lashes finally drifted down her cheeks, but she smiled at him.

"Why can't all guys be like you?"

"Not everyone can be this wise _and_ good-looking Hermione," Ron told her seriously. "It'd be completely unfair to all the other blokes."

She giggled and put her arms back around his neck.

"Hermione, Harry's my best friend, but no guy should ever make you feel that way." he told her, making sure she was looking him in the eye.

"You're right." she said sadly. "I need a guy that makes me feel beautiful no matter how dressed up I am."

"Yes, you do, because you _are _beautiful, Hermione." Ron told her.

Before he could even understand what was happening, Hermione had kissed full on the lips. Completely forgetting about Harry, Ron kissed her back enthusiastically, lifting her a little off the floor. The warmth of her touch made him want to melt on the spot as he cupped her face in his hands, kissing her gently but enthusiastically.

Hermione, though, deepened the kiss, running her hands through his fiery red hair, kissing him harder. Ron complied, wriggling his tongue in her mouth, and pressing her hard against him.

Everything was forgotten. Ron had completely forgotten that he was kissing his best friend's girlfriend. That hundreds of their friends were surrounding them, no doubt whispering about what was going on.

Everything felt right. Her body fitted perfectly against his and their mouths kissed each other hungrily, as if this would never happen again. The moment was so perfect.

"What the hell are you two doing?" came an angry voice. Ron felt Hermione freeze and they drew away from each other, turning to face Harry.

He was wearing his best dress robes and Ginny was behind him looking both angry and nervous. But Ron focused his attention on Harry, who was looking angrier than Ron had ever seen him (and Ron had seen Harry lose his temper plenty of times over the last couple of years). But behind his anger, Ron could see the hurt in his eyes.

Hermione moved forward, reaching out her arms for him. "Harry, I can explain..." she said desperately, but Harry pulled her arms away from him. Her eyes were brimming with tears again.

Harry gave her a disgusted look before turning to face Ron. Ron hated himself in that moment because he could see how much his betrayal had hurt Harry. Hermione wasn't the reason he was so angry and upset...it was Ron...

"Mate, it's not that simple." Ron said desperately.

"My best friend making out with my girlfriend in front of the entire school?" Harry said dangerously, as a few people turned around, staring at them. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron made out Neville and Luna, who were looking pitying at Harry. For the first time in his life, Neville gave Ron a cold look. And Luna looked disappointed in him. Disappointed? Loony Lovegood actually looked disappointed? Ron felt his insides squirm, regretting everything he had done to hurt his best friend.

"Explain to me how this happened. My best friend kissing my girlfriend at a ball. I thought you said you didn't want to go tonight." Harry said, looking like he was very much ready to punch Ron. "And what are you guys staring at?" he snapped at a group of girls that were goggling them. They squealed and scurried away, looking frightened.

"I went to your room and you weren't there! I waited hours for you!" Hermione interjected angrily; Harry ignored her.

"I just didn't want to disappoint her. That's all." Ron tried to explain. "She had been looking forward to going to the ball for ages...and you weren't anywhere to be found."

"Are you saying _I _let her down?" Harry asked dangerously.

"Are you saying you didn't?" Ron retorted before he could stop himself.

"Okay, everybody, let's just calm down. Harry, I can explain. We can go talk about this in private." Hermione said desperately, gesturing to the people who were trying not to stare but failing miserably.

"I should've known that you would want Hermione too. You want everything I want, don't you? You're always trailing after me like a puppy dog. I just never thought my sidekick would actually attempt to make a move on my girlfriend." Harry said cruelly, making Ron's ears turn red. Ron knew he didn't mean a word of it; he was just trying to hurt Ron like Ron had hurt him.

"Harry, that's enough." Hermione said quietly, looking nervously between them.

"Be quiet Hermione. This isn't about you." Harry said curtly before turning to face Ron again. "This is about Ron, the pathetic tag-along who needs to steal my girl because he's too pathetic to get one on his own."

"Okay, stop!" Hermione shrieked, looking fearfully at Harry.

"I am not pathetic!" Ron said angrily. "The only reason me and Hermione kissed tonight is because I know how to treat my girlfriend and I don't leave her sitting alone and crying about her stupid boyfriend who forgot about her because he's too busy drooling over other girls."

As soon as Ron had said this, though, he had regretted it, knowing very well that he should have never kissed Hermione and shouldn't be sitting her justifying it; he should be begging Harry to forgive him. But he didn't have time to contemplate his actions because as soon as he had said this, Harry had taken a swing at his face, knocking him down. Hermione screamed and several heads turned around, forming a circle around Ron and Harry.

Ron didn't hit back, knowing that Harry would never hurt him like this unless he was really that angry and hurt. He suddenly felt ashamed of the pain he had no doubt caused Harry.

"Git." Harry said before turning around and stalking off. Ginny stepped aside, allowing him to stomp past her. She looked at him sadly for a moment before turning around to face Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny, you need to talk to him or something." Ron said clutching his eye, which was probably black, and standing up slowly.

"I don't need to do anything." Ginny said quietly.

"He'll listen to you! Just please talk to him for me." Ron asked her desperately, patting a weeping Hermione on the back.

Ginny looked at both of them in disgust and Ron felt his insides recoil. He had lost her too.

"He loved you more than anything in this world." she said to Ron. "You were his family."

Theses simple words hit Ron hard and he was suddenly aware of the fact that he was still patting Hermione. He dropped his hands to his sides, and for the first time since he was eight years old, he felt his eyes sting with tears.

"And you." Ginny turned around to face Hermione, who was looking terrified. "I told you I would step aside only if you promised not to hurt him."

"I didn't mean to." Hermione told her desperately. Ron noticed she was no longer crying but she looked miserable, nonetheless.

Ginny shook her head. "And how exactly did you think that he would react to you snogging his best friend? And embarrassing him in front of the entire school? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

Hermione looked at loss for words. Ginny gave them one last withering look before stalking out.

Ron attempted to follow his little sister. He called her name as they left the Great Hall, and stomped up the steps after her. Finally she turned around, and to Ron's astonishment, she pointed her wand at him, muttered something under her breath, and turned around again as Ron felt his feet leave the ground and fall backwards, down the stairs.

"Bloody hell, Ginny!" he shouted angrily, as he painfully landed with a thud on his back, at the bottom of the staircase.

"Need help?" he heard a soft voice ask him. He looked up to find Hermione standing over him, looking worried.

"What's that?" he asked warily, sitting up and pointing to a vial in her hand.

"Murtlap essence. It'll help your black eye." she said, sitting down next to him.

"Do you regret the kiss?" Ron asked after a moment of complete silence in which Hermione stared at the vial with murtlap essence.

Hermione bit her lip. "I regret doing it while I was with Harry."

"But you don't regret?"

"No. It felt...right. You know what I mean? I never felt like that when I kissed Harry..."

Despite the recent events, Ron felt his insides tingle with the knowledge that Hermione enjoyed their kiss and she didn't regret it. Well, entirely regret it.

"Here." she said, opening the vial and dabbing the murtlap around his eye. Ron didn't even notice how badly his eye was throbbing until the murtlap had relieved the pain.

"Thanks." Ron smiled, gently grabbing Hermione's arm as she dabbed around his eye carefully. "But I think I'm fine now."

"Don't be silly." she smiled, and their eyes met again and Ron had the urge to continue the kiss they had started. But he thought better of it and broke their gaze and dropped his hand from her arm.

Hermione, on the other hand, had different ideas. She grabbed his face and gave him a sweet and gentle kiss, which Ron returned reluctantly, his mind still on Harry.

"What about Harry?" Ron asked.

"What _about _him?" Hermione said, leaning in and giving Ron another kiss.


	14. Harry Freakin' Potter

**Chapter Fourteen: Harry Freakin' Potter**

Ginny's POV:

Feeling satisfied, Ginny left Ron laying at the bottom of the staircase and marched upstairs to the Gryffindor common room.

The fat lady raised her eyebrows as Ginny came into view. "Back so soon?"

"Dilligrout." Ginny muttered. The portrait hole swung open, revealing the empty common room. Ginny took off her heels, throwing them gently on the floor and quietly went up to the boy's dormitory. It seemed like it was just minutes ago when Ginny had left the common room, bading good-bye to Hermione.

She felt partially guilty for what had happened. Annoyed with the fact that Harry had stood Hermione up, she had gone looking for him, dragging him to the ball. If she had just not meddled, Harry would have never seen Ron and Hermione kiss...but then again, they _were _snogging in front of the entire school. Harry was bound to find out eventually. Still, the look on Harry's face when he saw them was heartbreaking. She knew Harry wasn't nearly as upset about Hermione snogging someone else as he was about the fact that the person she was snogging was Ron.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny slowly pushed the door open, finding Harry lying in bed.

"Harry?" she called out quietly.

He didn't answer. She knew he wasn't really sleeping. "I know you're awake."

No reply.

She stood in the doorway, contemplating whether or not it was best to leave him. Finally, she closed the door behind her and tiptoed to Harry's bed. She laid down gently next to him, and with a flick of her wand, drew the curtains around them.

After a few minutes he turned around, a slight smile on his face. "You don't give up easily, do you?"

"Nope." she said, snuggling into him.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked, referring to Ron.

"You gave him a black eye. But he's fine."

Harry looked at her surprised. "Really? I didn't mean to hit him that hard. I just...got caught up in the moment."

"I know. To be honest, it was kinda sexy...you hitting him like that..."

Harry grinned. "Oh yeah?"

"Mm hmm." Ginny said closing her eyes, and clutching Harry closer to her.

They were silent for a few moments.

"I lost my best friend today." Harry finally said.

Ginny felt like rolling her eyes. "Harry, don't be so melodramatic. You can't seriously give up your friendship with Ron over a girl."

"He was like my brother, Ginny. Brothers don't do that."

"People make mistakes."

"This is unforgivable."

"No, it's not. Harry, you're being a hypocrite,"

"What makes you say that?"

"You've forgotten our little incident on New Years?"

Harry looked at her a moment. "I could never forget that."

"How is what we did any different?" Ginny asked, the guilty feelings all coming back to her.

"Because I didn't kiss my best friend's girlfriend. You weren't Ron's girlfriend at the time-"

"-I should hope not. That would be incest." Ginny interrupted.

"I would never kiss Ron's girlfriend. I wouldn't be able to do that to him." Harry continued, ignoring Ginny's comment.

Ginny felt her heart plummet. "But I did. Hermione was my friend and I kissed her boyfriend! Harry, I'm a terrible person! I'm as bad as Ron!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am! I yelled at Hermione tonight and I had no right to!"

"Ginny, listen."

"No! I'm a hypocrite! I hurt one of my friends and she doesn't even know it!"

"Ginny, stop."

"I need to apologize!"

"Ginny, shut up!" Harry shouted. She froze looking up into his emerald eyes.

"You're not a terrible 're the most amazing girl I've ever known." he said. "Okay?"

Although she disagreed with him, she silently nodded, vowing that she would apologize to Hermione first thing in the morning.

"So, how much trouble am I in exactly?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Ginny.

"What do you mean?"

"I bet McGonagall was furious."

Ginny scrunched up her face, trying to remember if any teachers had seen Ron and Harry's little scuffle at all. "I don't think any teachers saw...although, you might get in trouble later if they see Ron's black eye."

She felt Harry nod. "I lost my best friend and my girlfriend all in one night. And to make matters worse, I can't even get Slughorn's stupid memory. I bet Dumbledore'll start asking me about that soon."

Ginny sprang out of Harry's arms, and sat up in annoyance. "Alright, Harry, that's enough."

He sat up too, looking at her in confusion. "What?"

"That's enough feeling sorry for yourself. It's a turn-off.'" Ginny said, annoyance clearly showing.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I haven't exactly had a cheerful night." he said angrily.

"So? You're Harry freakin' Potter! Since when do you sit around feeling sorry for yourself?" she said, turning her body to face him. He stared back at her, looking a bit shocked. "Don't you remember the advice Dumbledore gave you all those months ago? He told you to keep marching on! Damn it, Harry. You used to be the most confident, sure guy. You always knew what to do and you never just sat around feeling bad for yourself! Okay, this is not the guy I love. The guy I love would not sit here moping about Hermione. He would have never punched his best friend either. He would have never stood up his girlfriend. He would have been waiting for her, telling her how beautiful she was. He would have forgiven his best friend in an instant. And he would have figured out a plan to get that stupid memory weeks ago!" she finished her speech, breathing heavily, and glaring at Harry.

He stared at her for a moment, looking stunned.

"Are you going to say anything at all?" she snapped.

"You...love me?" he asked, locking his emerald eyes with her bright brown ones.

Ginny felt her insides plummet. Shit. Did she really just tell him she loved him? "Of course I do! You're my best friend, aren't you?" she snapped, hoping to cover up her stupidity.

For a second (did Ginny imagine it?), Harry looked disappointed. "Oh, of course. I love you too, Gin." he said awkwardly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's all well and good, but did you hear anything else I said?"

He grinned. "About how I'm self-pitying prat?"

Ginny's glare slowly turned into a smile. "Yeah."

"Yeah, and you're right. I was a git to Hermione. But she still shouldn't have kissed Ron."

"And you shouldn't have kissed me on New Year's." she pointed out.

"Fair enough." he said grudgingly. "But I'm not ready to forgive Ron yet...please understand..."

"Fine." Ginny sighed. "But we can both talk to Hermione tomorrow."

"Good plan. And I'll try and think of something to get that damn memory from Slughorn."

"That's more like it." Ginny said smiling.

"Well, if it's not a problem for you, I think I would actually like to get some sleep." Harry said, grinning.

"Like you didn't get enough at Hagrid's." she muttered, getting out of Harry's bed.

He grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going."

"To sleep?" Ginny answered, looking confused.

"You're gonna leave me all alone on the night I found my girlfriend cheating on me?" Harry asked, the corners of his lips twitching.

"You want me to stay?" Ginny asked.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her down, wrapping his arms around her.

"I would definitely appreciate it." he whispered in Ginny's ear, sending a tiny shiver up her back.

She smiled. "Night, Potter."

"Night, Weasley."


	15. Apologies

**Chapter Fifteen: Apologies**

Hermione's POV:

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

She and Ron were sitting in the Astronomy Tower, overlooking the grounds. Outside, the sun was rising, and they could see a light in Hagrid's hut in the distance. Hermione was still wearing her dress from the night before, but her hair had come undone, leaving messy curls around her face. She pulled her hair out of her face and pulled it into a sloppy ponytail. There were faint lines of mascara on her face from where her tears had streamed down her face. Ron, on the other hand, looked the same, except his dress robes had been loosened at the top and his hair was slightly sloppier.

"When we go back, everything's going to be different." Ron said, staring at Hagrid's hut.

"We really hurt him, didn't we?"

"He'll forgive you. It's me he'll be mad at. I'm supposed to be his best friend." Ron answered, turning to face her.

Hermione managed a small smile for her favorite redhead. "I'm sorry. If it weren't for me kissing you, this never would have happened."

Ron shrugged. "If you didn't kiss me, I would've ended up kissing you. Besides, I kissed you back didn't I? I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it to happen."

Hermione nodded. "I really wanted it to happen too."

"So, are you sure about...our decision?" Ron asked, referring to the conversation he and Hermione had had hours earlier.

"Ron, you're the one who suggested it!" she exclaimed, looking exasperated.

"Doesn't mean I like it." muttered Ron.

Hermione smiled sadly. "It's for the best."

"What makes you say that?"

"If we decided to get together, you know very well things would never be the same between you and Harry. And then you would've grown to resent me for ruining your friendship with Harry. And I don't want you to resent me. Ron, you're not just any random boy I kissed at a party. You're my best friend. I want us to stay that way." she said again. They had had the same conversation earlier.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. You have no idea how much I care about you. But Harry's practically family. Family always comes first."

She felt a tear trickle down her face. "I just wish I would've seen how much you cared about me earlier. But, no, I had to fall for a guy that's in love with his best friend's little sister."

Ron stared at her. "What?"

She smiled sadly. "He loves her. I know he does. He was just kidding himself with me. I think he was in denial about his feelings for Ginny. I think by dating me, he was trying to make them go away."

"You still like him don't you?" Ron asked her sadly.

Hermione knew she was hurting Ron, but she wanted to be honest with him. "Yeah, I do. I can't make it go away. But I like you too, Ron."

"I guess it was never meant to be." Ron sighed, standing up.

Hermione stood up too, smiling sadly. "I wish it was you that I had fallen for first. Who knows? Maybe someday we'll be together. But not now. I don't want to come between two best friends."

"You know, even with your mascara running and your hair looking like a mess, you still look beautiful." he told her.

Hermione kissed him gently on the cheek. "We should get back to our dormitories before people realize we never went to bed."

Ron nodded. "Bye Hermione."

She watched him leave, his tall figure slouching down. He had told her he liked her since the first day at Hogwarts when she sat down next to Ginny. Hermione remembered thinking he was good looking, but she never gave him a second thought...

"Why am I so stupid. I could have had him!" Hermione said to herself angrily.

"Are you talking about Harry or Ron?" Hermione heard a soft voice ask from behind her. Hermione turned around to find a pretty girl with flaming red hair standing at the doorway, her arms crossed, looking shyly at Hermione.

"Ron." Hermione sighed. "He really cared about me."

"Yeah, he did."

"And I was a stupid bimbo and never gave him the time of the day."

"You're not a bimbo."

Hermione smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?"

Ginny shrugged. "What happened between you, Ron, and Harry is your business. I shouldn't have gotten involved."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do. You have no idea how much I have to apologize."

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I kissed Harry on New Year's."

Hermione looked at her for a long time. "Did he kiss you back?"

"No." Ginny said firmly.

"You're lying."

Ginny gaped at her. "What? No, I'm not!"

"Ginny, do you really expect me to believe that if the girl Harry loves kissed him, he wouldn't kiss her back?" Hermione said calmly.

"He doesn't love me." Ginny said quietly.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, he certainly cares about you a hell of a lot more than he does about me."

"That's not true. Harry cares about you very much." Ginny said.

"I know he does. But only as a friend." Hermione sighed. "I think I've always known it, but I just hoped he would grow to care about me as much as I care about him. God! Why am I so stupid? How could I think that he would ever like me like he likes you!" Hermione burst out.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said quietly.

"And I can't believe what a hypocritical bastard he is!" she ranted. "He cheated on me! And then he made me feel awful for kissing Ronald. And you know what the worst part is? I still like him! Through everything he put me through, I still want to be with him!"

"What about Ron?" Ginny asked sharply.

"Don't even get me started on Ron! It's like...I completely forget about Harry when I'm with Ron but then as soon as Ron leaves, all I can think about is Harry again. How does he have this power over me? How does he make me feel absolutely terrible about myself?"

"No one should ever make you feel bad about yourself." Ginny said carefully.

Hermione looked up. "How did it happen?"

"It was on New Years." Ginny answered. "Everyone was counting down...but we stopped it before it got too far. I know he really regretted it. We didn't talk for a month after that."

Hermione nodded. "That explains a lot."

"Are you mad?"

"How can I be mad without being a hypocrite?"

"You have every right to be mad."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not mad. I'm hurt. I trusted you, Ginny."

Ginny looked down in shame.

"I can finally understand why Harry hit Ron. I really feel the urge to hit you too." Hermione told her.

The corner's of Ginny's lips twitched. "I wouldn't blame me if you did."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm too weak. It probably wouldn't even hurt."

They were silent for a moment.

"I just can't stand to be in the same room with you right now." Hermione finally said. "Just...just leave me alone, okay?"

Ginny nodded as if expecting this.

Hermione trudged past Ginny, hating her and loving her at the same time.

She made it back to the common room without running into anyone. "Dilligrout." she muttered to the portrait before it swung open. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts on Ginny that she didn't even notice a boy standing at the step of the stairs to the dormitories. He had dark messy hair and brilliant green eyes. He stood there, watching her, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, hi!" Hermione said awkwardly, not knowing whether to be mad at him or not.

"Have you spoken to Ginny yet?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I have." Hermione snapped, deciding she should be angry. Definitely angry.

"Do you hate me yet?"

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes. How does he do that? "Harry, I could never hate you. I think you're a hypocritical git. But I don't hate you."

"Last night, you did hurt me, but I wasn't mad. Honestly, I was mad at Ron. Actually, I'm still mad at Ron. But I know I've treated you terribly. I deserve a lot worse from you."

"What's wrong with me? Why don't you see me the way you see Ginny." Hermione asked abruptly.

"Nothing's wrong with you! Hermione you're smart, beautiful, funny...I'm just...maybe f I had met you first..." he trailed off. "Look, I've been in love with Ginny for years. I was just too much of a prat to admit it. Maybe if I had never met Ginny and fallen for her, then you would have been the perfect girl for me." he tried to explain, his green eyes pleading her to understand.

Hermione nodded. "Don't be mad at Ron. He loves you, you know."

Harry's face stiffened a bit. "I don't think so. But listen, can you just...can you forgive me? I'm sorry for coming to the ball hours late. I'm sorry for kissing Ginny. I'm sorry for being a hypocrite about Ron. I'm sorry for basically the way I treated you. I can understand if you never wanted to speak with me again." he apologized.

Hermione sighed. "You're my best friend. I just need some time to...process. A lot's happened in the past twenty-four hours."

He nodded. "Friends?"

"Of course." Hermione nodded, squeezing his hand. "Listen, I haven't slept all night. I could use some sleep."

She left Harry down in the common room and went up to her dormitory, closing the door quickly behind her. She looked around to the sleeping faces of Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. She slid down the door, letting herself cry one last time. She cried because of Harry. She cried because of Ginny. But mostly she cried because of Ron. He was the only who had never hurt her and yet she had ended up hurting him. She hadn't given him the time of the day, instead, being mesmerized by Harry. If she had just noticed Ron sooner...

* * *

Ron's POV:

Ron yawned, sitting up in bed. He looked over to his best friend's bed and to his surprise, Harry was not in bed. It had been a little over a week since the Valentine's Day Ball. Even though he had apologized countless times, Harry had just ignored him, acting as if Ron was part of the wall. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Harry...a lot. Dean, Seamus, and Neville were great and all...but they were no Harry. Thankfully, though, Harry didn't let his grudge against Ron affect Quidditch. While Harry usually rarely spoke to Ron during practice, he didn't mock Ron or kick him off the team.

Harry wasn't the only person holding a grudge against Ron. Most of the school had decided that they would take Harry's side of the fight, even though they didn't have a bloody idea what really happened. Wherever Ron went, whispers followed him. Some people actually had the nerve to tell him off while others just glared at him.

It seemed as if the only people talking to him were his roommates, Ginny, and Hermione. While at first, Neville had expressed his disappointment in Ron, he also acknowledged that it was none of his business so he stayed out of it. Seamus and Dean didn't really seem to care what happened. Ginny had come up to him the day after the ball, and apologized to him, claiming it was none of her business and she shouldn't have told him off. Ron was so grateful that he was nice to her the entire day, not even making fun of her once. Hermione, on the other hand, had remained his friend, though things were awkward when they hung out and they often got dirty looks when they spoke. So, it was safe to say that Ron was extremely lonely.

But it was all very odd. Although both Ginny and Hermione were speaking to Ron, both girls weren't speaking to each other. They weren't being necessarily rude or ignoring each other...they just stopped talking and hanging out. Ron just figured they had grown apart but it was all still very strange to him. Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione had remained friends, though they seemed awkward at times with each other. And Harry and Ginny were as close as ever.

This arrangement between the four of them, where some of them weren't speaking but some were was all very unsettling to Ron. He missed the way the four of them used to be: friends. They used to all be friends. He missed that.

Soon after he woke up, the others also awoke, and rushed down noisily to breakfast. Ron stayed in bed, taking out some homework. It was the last day the Beauxbaton Academy was staying at Hogwarts and they were going to be having a feast that night before biding goodbye to their foreign friends.

"...sure if you try again..." Ginny came in saying.

Harry followed her in. "I've tried every morning. Nothing's working." he said bitterly.

The two of them didn't seem to notice Ron was still in the room.

"I need to think of something else." Harry was saying, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, making both of them jump.

"Oh, it's just you." Ginny said in relief.

"Nothing." muttered Harry, turning his back to Ron.

"You still haven't gotten the memory from Slughorn have you? Ron asked, knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"It's not really any of your business." Harry said coolly before taking Ginny's arm and dragging her out. Ginny shook her arm out of his grip, threw Ron an apologetic look, and followed Harry, still suggesting they stick to the old plan.

Ron groaned and got out of bed, wondering if he should follow Harry and help them brainstorm ideas to get the memory, but decided against it, thinking that Harry probably wouldn't listen to him anyway.


	16. I Was In Love With Her, Okay?

**Chapter Sixteen: I Was In Love With Her, Okay?**

Ron's POV:

As April neared, the weather became much warmer, and Ron began spending most of his days relaxing under the shade of his favorite tree by the lake. Occasionally, he would be accompanied by Hermione, but they usually got disapproving looks from others. On the bright side of having Harry not speak to him, Ron spent a lot more time doing his homework, which was bringing his grades up.

"Ron Weasley actually doing his homework?" he heard a voice ask above him.

"Oh, hey, Ginny." Ron said dully, trying to remember all the uses of moonstone.

She sat down next to him. "I just got a letter from mum. She wants to know if we're coming home for the Easter holidays."

Ron felt a sharp and unexpected pain occur in his chest. "Harry usually comes with us."

Ginny groaned. "Will you two make up already?"

"Don't you think I've been trying?" Ron snapped. "I can't believe he forgave Hermione but not me!"

"Well, he was hurt more by you because you're supposed to be his best friend."

"Exactly! I'm his best mate! Shouldn't he forgive _me_ first?"

Ginny shrugged. "Don't ask me to analyze the complicated mind of Harry Potter. Anyway, I'm having enough trouble as it is trying to get back into Hermione's good graces."

"What happened between the two of you anyway?" Ron asked curiously.

Ginny's face whitened. "I was just a really bad friend to her. But I'm working on it."

Ron nodded, knowing that if Ginny didn't want to tell him anything, nothing he did would get it out of her.

"So, are you coming home for the Easter holidays, or not?" Ginny asked again, getting up.

"Sure." Ron shrugged. "Are you going?"

Ginny considered it. "I don't want to leave Harry here by himself. And he refuses to go with us..."

"You still love him don't you?" Ron said, realizing that he had forgotten Ginny's feelings for his best friend.

Ginny looked uncomfortably at her feet. "Yeah, I do."

Ron watched his little sister walk away, a little sadder than before. He tried to focus on his homework, but he found he couldn't concentrate anymore.

"It's because of the nargles." someone explained. "How many times have I told you not let them in your head?"

Ron looked up to find Luna Lovegood looking at him wistfully.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked, remembering his promise to Hermione to be nice to Luna.

"The reason you can't concentrate on your homework. It's because of the nargles." she explained.

Ron laughed. "Well, tough luck for me, isn't it?"

He then paused, watching Luna shoo away the nargles, a realization hitting him. _Luck._

* * *

"Excuse you!" he heard an offended fourth year call angrily after him as he ran past her knocking over her books.

"Sorry!" he shouted over his shoulder, traipsing up the steps to his dormitory.

"Alright Ron?" Dean asked but Ron just ignored him, continuing up, and banging open the door to his dormitory.

Harry, who was digging through his trunk, looked up startled but then saw it was Ron and returned to digging through his possessions.

"Harry, we need to talk!" Ron said excitedly.

Harry sighed. "No offense Ron, but I'm kind of busy."

Ron knew to expect this from him. "Listen, Harry, this is important. Just listen, okay?"

But Harry ignored him, taking out his invisibility cloak and examining it for a moment. Annoyed, Ron clucked his tongue impatiently but Harry just ignored him.

"Listen, Harry, I don't really think cleaning out your trunk is as important as what I have to tell you." he tried again but Harry just shot him an annoyed look.

Ron had had enough. He went over and slammed Harry's trunk shut.

"What the hell?" Harry yelled angrily, sticking up his fingers. "You could have slammed them on my fingers!"

Ron just ignored him. "Listen Harry, I'm sorry about kissing Hermione. I was in love with her, okay? But this isn't about her. It's about Slughorn's memory. I think I know how you can get it!"

Harry gaped at him. "How?"

"Don't you remember what Slughorn gave you on our first lesson?" Ron demanded.

"Liquid Luck." Harry breathed, his eyes filling with excitement.

"Exactly! One drop of that stuff and I'll bet you get the memory!" Ron told him, glad Harry was taking him seriously.

"Ron, that's brilliant!" Harry said, opening his trunk again. "I know I put it in here somewhere...aha!"

Ron watched as Harry took out the small vial, and examined it eagerly.

"I'll take it tonight. The sooner I get this memory the better." he said, putting the vial carefully on the floor.

Ron wasn't sure what to say now as the boys sat there, looking at each other awkwardly.

"So, you loved her, huh?" Harry asked, smiling. "I never heard you say that before."

Ron smiled in spit of himself. "She's brilliant."

"Why didn't you tell me then!"

"That I was in love with your girlfriend?" Ron exclaimed. "Yeah I'm sure that conversation would have played out nicely." he said sarcastically.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "And snogging her in front of the entire school is much better?"

"It just happened, I'm really sorry, mate." Ron apologized for the thousandth time.

"I never like Hermione the way you do. If you would have told me, I would have stepped aside." Harry informed him making Ron feel incredibly stupid.

"I didn't know that."

"Well, you do now. What are you waiting for?" Harry demanded.

Ron was stunned. "Really?"

"Ron, she's my best friend. I love her to death. But I'm not _in _love with her." Harry promised him.

Ron clapped Harry on the back and said, "Thanks!", before running out the door, making a beeline toward the library, where no doubt, that's where Hermione would be.

"Seriously? Again?" shouted the same fourth year as Ron ran into her.

"Sorry!" Ron grinned without stopping. He heard her mutter something unintelligible under her breath but he didn't care.

"No running!" snapped Madam Pince as Ron made it into the library, out of breath. She stalked off, leaving Ron looking around the library desperately for Hermione. He began looking through the rows of bookshelves, his eyes scanning the room for bushy hair.

Finally, he found her, searching a bookshelf for a certain book. Her eyes narrowing as she read the titles of the books. He walked to her.

"Ron, hey!" Hermione smiled, straightening up. "I was just looking for a book on the history of elf slavery."

Ron couldn't help but smile. "That's great, Hermione."

But before she could say anything else, he drew her close to him, and kissed her fiercely on the lips. At first she didn't respond, standing there shocked, but then he felt her arms wrap around him, and her tongue slipped its way into his mouth.

Ron didn't know how long they stood there, kissing fiercely, until they heard someone clear their throat loudly. They broke apart, and saw Madam Pince glaring at them, standing at the beginning of the row of bookshelves.

"This is a library." she seethed. "Out!"

Ron didn't need telling twice. He grabbed Hermione's hand and ran out with her, while Madam Pince chased after them, whacking a book at them. Once they had made it out of the library and turned the corner, they broke out into fits of hysterical laughter.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked after regaining her composure.

"He's the one that told me to come find you." Ron said, desperately hoping any feelings Hermione had for Harry were gone.

"So you two are friends again?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, we are."

Hermione grinned, brining her face closer to Ron's.

"Good." she said before drawing her lips to his.


	17. Easter Break

**Chapter Seventeen: Easter Break**

Harry's POV:

Harry and Ron stared at the crackling fire in wonder.

"I can't believe it." Ron breathed, looking stunned.

Harry shook his head. "Me neither."

"And Dumbledore said you could go with him to find the next horcrux?"

"He promised."

Ron looked over at him, impressed. "Dumbledore must be mental."

Harry nodded fervently. "But I'm not going to argue, am I?"

Harry had just arrived from his meeting with Dumbledore, in which Dumbledore had just explained horcruxes, revealing that Voldemort had split his soul into several different parts and hidden them in different objects, thus making him nearly impossible to kill. After they had discussed where these horcruxes would be hidden, Dumbledore had promised to take Harry along the next time they found a horcrux. He had rushed back to the common room, finding Ron waiting up for him, looking apprehensive, not sure whether he and Harry were still on speaking terms.

After assuring a relieved looking Ron that he was not angry and apologizing for being such a git, Harry launched into his story of the night's events, starting from drinking the felix felicis to discovering the meaning of horcruxes. Ron looked both scared and impressed as Harry told his tale, gasping and asking questions in all the right places.

"So, what happened with you and Hermione, anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron looked at him nervously.

"Ron, I'm not angry. I told you I was stupid for holding a grudge that long anyway." Harry reassured him.

"Well, we kissed...I think we're together now...if that's okay with you." Ron added.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You don't need my permission."

"Thanks." Ron said.

"But don't hurt her, okay? I think I did enough of that." Harry said, feeling guilty, remembering New Year's.

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you were a pretty terrible boyfriend."

"Yeah, I was." Harry said distantly, his mind wandering to Ginny. He could still remember the feel of her skin against his...her breath tasting a little bit like firewhisky...the way she kissed him hungrily...

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Harry shook his head.

Ron looked at him suspiciously for a moment but decided not to question him further as Ginny came bounding downstairs. Harry couldn't help but erupt into a grin as she bounced downstairs, her shiny, red hair dancing around her face, her bright brown eyes looking at him in anticipation.

"So?" she demanded. "Did you get the memory?"

"She knows! You told _her _about the plan?" Ron exclaimed as Ginny threw him an annoyed look.

"Of course he did!" she snapped at her brother, looking slightly offended.

"I tell her everything." Harry agreed, giving Ginny a small smile.

Ginny paused looking between Harry and Ron. "Well, apparently not _everything_. You two made up?"

"Yep!" Ron said, grinning. "And I'm with Hermione now too!" Ron added, his face splitting into an even wider smile.

Ginny shrieked. "Ron! That's great!"

"Thanks." Ron said. "Maybe I'll be able to convince Hermione to talk to you."

Harry felt a guilty pang in his chest. It was his fault Hermione wasn't speaking to Ginny. If he could have just kept his hands off of her last winter break, then none of this would have happened. They would all still be friends.

"So, tell me what happened!" Ginny said eagerly, squeezing between Harry and Ron. Harry launched into his story again with a little help from Ron.

Once he had finished telling Ginny the story and answered all her questions, he looked up to find her looking at him nervously.

"I really hate that you're the chosen one." she whispered.

He patted her knee gently. "Me too."

They gazed intently at each other for a moment, completely forgetting that Ron was sitting beside them, glaring at them suspiciously.

"Anyway." Ginny finally said, breaking her gaze from Harry and turning to Ron. "Now that you two have kissed and made up, can Harry come to the Burrow now?"

Ron grinned. "If that's what he wants."

Ginny turned to face Harry hopefully.

"What? You think I'd rather go home to the Dursley's?" Harry said, relief washing over him. He had been dreading spending Easter alone at Hogwarts, imagining what his favorite wizarding family was up to.

"Excellent!" Ginny grinned. "I'll write to Mum! She'll be ecstatic!"

"Gin, it's nearly two in the morning. I don't think she'll be up right now."

"Nonsense. It'll take hours until the letter gets there." she said absently, getting up.

Harry watched as she bounced upstairs, her fiery red hair trailing behind.

"Okay, mate, what's going on between you two?" Ron demanded as soon as they heard Ginny's footsteps fade.

"What do you mean?" said Harry coolly.

"Harry, I'm not an idiot." Ron said impatiently.

Harry sighed, knowing it was time to finally tell Ron the truth. "I'm in love with her."

Harry watched Ron's jaw dropped. Ron looked at Harry confused, not sure whether to be happy or angry.

"Well, she feels the same way about you." Ron finally admitted begrudgingly.

Harry shook his head. "No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does." Ron told him seriously. "She told me herself."

Harry felt an unusual but pleasant warm glow erupt in his chest. He knew Ginny cared about him but that she loved him back?...but it didn't matter anyway. Ginny would never date him, not after what happened with Hermione.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Harry said dully, the warm glow in his heart fading quickly. "She'll never go out with me. Not after everything with Hermione."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, looking utterly bemused.

"Blimey! That's right! You don't know." Harry exclaimed, wondering if he should tell Ron about New Year's Eve.

Ron had proved to be a great friend, even forgiving Harry for being such a git in the past month. Maybe it was time he told Ron the truth. If Ron could be trusted with secrets about Horcruxes and prophecies, then surely he could be trusted with his feelings for Ginny.

So, starting from the very beginning, on the day that he first started falling for Ginny Weasley in the room he and Ron shared in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry told him all about his feelings for his best mate's little sister. Though Ron kept a stony face throughout the entire tale, he didn't object or make any rude remarks.

"So this started all because Ginny assured you that you weren't being possessed?" Ron demanded.

"It's more than that...she understood me..." Harry struggled to explain.

Ron nodded and Harry continued the story, telling him about how Harry would inexplicably think of Ginny while dating Cho, and how his best memories came from last summer when he spent time alone with Ginny just laughing and talking. Harry hesitated before telling Ron about his first kiss with Ginny.

"You two have already snogged!" Ron yelled, looking outraged.

"It was by the lake..." Harry recalled fondly, remembering the way Ginny had pulled him back by the collar, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow.

While Ron's eyes flashed at the thought of Ginny kissing his best friend, he kept silent, allowing Harry to explain how she broke his heart, choosing Dean over him. Though he was still annoyed at the thought of his best mate and his sister, he clucked sympathetically, hearing about how Harry struggled whenever he saw Ginny and Dean together.

Harry then hesitated, wondering if he should tell Ron about the New Year. Thinking that Hermione would eventually tell him anyway, Harry decided it was best if Ron heard it from Harry himself. So, he quickly told Ron about the kiss that happened right as the crowd outside counted down to one.

Ron glared at Harry, looking like he wanted to punch him.

"That's why Hermione isn't speaking to Ginny." he said.

Harry nodded. "And that's why Ginny will never be with me. Not when it could potentially anger or hurt Hermione."

Ron looked torn between hitting Harry and comforting him.

"Well, at least you finally told me the truth." Ron sighed.

Harry looked up startled. "You're not mad?"

"I didn't speak with you for a month and it was horrible." Ron said, getting up. "Let's just say I don't really want to do that for another month. G'night, mate."

Harry watched as Ron climbed upstairs, a weight lifted off his shoulder.

* * *

Harry spotted Mrs. Weasley waving to them frantically from several feet away.

"I see her!" Harry said, nodding to a beaming Mrs. Weasley.

"I see my parents too." Hermione said, waving to a woman with the same bushy hair as her.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Harry said awkwardly, not sure whether he should hug her or not.

"Yeah. I'll see you in a week." Hermione smiled, holding out her arms.

Harry gave her an awkward hug, and left her and Ron alone to give them a private moment to say goodbye.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley gasped as Harry sauntered over to her. She pulled him into a tight hug. "It's so good you decided to join us for the Easter holidays!"

Ginny appeared beside Harry before he could respond, looking slightly annoyed.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked her.

"That filthy hypocrite." she muttered, jerking her head in Ron's direction, where he was kissing Hermione enthusiastically.

"Oh, leave him alone. He's in a new relationship." Harry grinned, putting his arm around Ginny. She still looked annoyed but relaxed and snuggled into Harry.

Mrs. Weasley, who hadn't been paying attention to their conversation, said, "Well, where's Ronald? We really should be going."

Harry nodded. "He's just saying goodbye to Hermione. He'll be here in a second."

Mrs. Weasley frowned, looking confused. "I thought Hermione was _your _girlfriend." she said, watching uncomfortably as Ron held Hermione's hand, saying something quietly to her.

Ginny snorted. "Oh, mum."

"That's a long story." Harry said, shaking his head.

Mrs. Weasley's brows creased but a moment later she just sighed and muttered something about teenagers.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked, appearing beside his mother and casting Harry and Ginny annoyed looks. Harry became aware of the fact that his arm was still carelessly around Ginny and he self-consciously dropped it to his side.

"Yes. The car is waiting outside." Mrs. Weasley said, leading the three children through the platform.

* * *

"Oh, 'Arry! I 'ave missed you!" Fleur said, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

"Yeah, it's great to see you." Harry said, smiling at the beautiful part veela.

Out of the corner of his eye, he was pleased to see Ginny glaring at them furiously.

"Problem?" he asked a few minutes later as they climbed upstairs.

"You and Fleur looked pretty chummy." she muttered, flipping her hair the way Harry loved so much.

"Ginny, Fleur is your brother's fiance." he smirked. "You couldn't possibly be jealous."

"I am _not _jealous!" Ginny huffed as they reached the door to her room. "Excuse me." she said, stomping into her room.

Feeling pleased, Harry dragged his trunk to the next floor all the way to Ron's room.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron asked as Harry entered his room.

"Nothing." Harry said absently.

Dinner that night was quite the affair. Charlie had also come home for the holidays, which caused Mrs. Weasley to be even happier than usual; that is, until she received the invitation Percy had sent back.

"Oh, mum, don't cry." Charlie soothed, looking around his family helplessly. "We don't need Perce. Listen, if you want, you can cut my hair."

Mrs. Weasley smiled weakly. "It has been getting very long, dear. It's almost as bad as Bill's."

The others laughed as Bill rolled his eyes.

"Fred, George come help me set up the tables outside. I don't think all of us can fit in here." Bill instructed as Mrs. Weasley hurried upstairs to retrieve her scissors.

"Oh, Charlie, don't let her cut your hair. I like it that length." Ginny begged as Fred and George followed Bill outside.

"Don't worry. I'll sneak into the bathroom tonight and grow it back magically." he assured her.

Mrs. Weasley hobbled back into the room with a pair of scissors, looking determinedly at Charlie's hair.

"Ron, help your brothers set up the tables and chairs outside." Mrs. Weasley ordered while chopping away Charlie's hair. "Will the rest of you bring out the plates and food?"

Everyone nodded, shooting Charlie sympathetic looks as they left.

Harry had forgotten how much he missed having dinner at the Burrow. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the very end with Bill, discussing the recent goblin tension occurring at Gringotts.

"They're getting very uneasy." Bill was saying. "It's hard to say which side they'll pick."

"They'll probably just try to remain neutral." Mr. Weasley nodded.

Beside them, Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were in deep discussion about the wedding. No one dared interrupt them when they were on a roll, planning the wedding.

"It vill be very 'ard to 'ave the vedding in France." Fleur sighed dramatically.

"We could always have it in the backyard." Mrs. Weasley assured her brightly. "It'll be safe _and _it's where Bill grew up!"

Fleur considered this. "Vell, zat is an idea."

Next to Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George were making fun of Ron, having learned that he had a new girlfriend.

"So, we hear you have a girlfriend, Ronnie." George smirked.

"Yeah, so? What if I do?" Ron snapped, knowing something was coming.

"Well, we just wanted to know what was wrong with her." George said conversationally.

"What do you mean?" Ron said, frowning.

"I mean, something can't be right in her head if she's dating _you_." Fred said matter-of-factly.

Ginny, who was sitting across from Harry, caught his eye, and they both looked away, grinning.

Beside them, Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley had joined the family dinner and they were talking about something they had read in the paper.

"I mean Rita Skeeter wrote it after all." Tonks said fairly. "She'll have tainted everything, making all of it sound worse than it really does."

"But facts are facts." Lupin pointed out. "We can't deny the truth."

Kingsley nodded in agreement with Lupin.

Harry didn't partake in any conversation, instead he just watched as his family laughed and joked. Though the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, and even Kingsley were not blood related, they were Harry's family in every other way. They had cared for him in a way that the Dursleys never did.

Harry noticed Ginny watching him and he knew that she understood what he was feeling. She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling as she looked at him.

A few days later, Harry and the others were sitting on the couch, drinking tea.

"It's past midnight." Lupin yelped, checkin his watch. "We should really be going, Dora."

Tonks smiled at him as he helped her up. "Bye, everyone!" she cried out cheerfully, as Lupin took her hand and they headed out.

"I should go too." Kingsley stood up.

"Us too." the twins said together, following Kingsley out.

"Thanks for the tea, Molly." Kingsley called before closing the front door behind him.

After their guests had left, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley excused themselves, saying they were going to bed.

"I am tired too." Fleur yawned, getting up. "I'm going to bed."

Bill followed her and the only people left were Harry, Ron, Charlie, and Ginny.

"And then there were four." Ginny said from her armchair as she looked around the nearly empty sitting room.

"Technically two." Harry said, pointing to the snoring figures of Charlie and Ron.

Ginny eyed them suspiciously. "Are they really asleep?"

Harry nodded. "Definitely. Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Ginny blushed and looked down at her feet. "Us."

Harry felt a sort of thrill at hearing those words but kept his face composed. "What about us?"

"I know you probably haven't really thought much about what happened last time we were here but I have." Ginny said, blushing furiously.

"You mean the kiss?" Harry asked, feeling his face grow a little hot.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, the kiss. Like I was saying, I know you probably haven't thought about it much but-"

Harry interrupted her. "You're wrong. I have thought about it."

He stood up from his seat next to Ron and went over to Ginny's armchair, where she sat looking shocked. He knelt down in front of her, holding her hands.

"I think about it all the time." he whispered.

"You do?" Ginny whispered, not breaking his gaze.

"Don't you?"

"Always." she breathed.

"Ginny, I still feel the same way I did all those months ago when we kissed under the tree by the lake. I still want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too, Harry." Ginny said, and Harry could feel a 'but' coming on. "But I really want Hermione to forgive me. What we did was _wrong._"

Harry shook his head. "Forget about Hermione. She's with Ron now."

"But she hasn't forgiven me. And she's not going to if I'm with you. I betrayed her trust. I need to earn it back." Ginny said.

Harry knew to expect this. "You do what you want, Ginny, but I'm not giving up on you. And I'm not making the same mistake twice. Last time, after you turned me down, I tried to move on, and I made a huge mistake. I ended up hurting myself, you, and Hermione. This time, I'm waiting."

With that, he kissed Ginny's forehead, and climbed upstairs, leaving her there, looking stunned.


	18. She Had Your Back

**Chapter Eighteen: She Had Your Back**

Hermione's POV:

Hermione watched as her parents' figures slowly faded away as the train began picking up speed, soon turning the corner, and leaving the Grangers completely out of sight.

"Well, we should really find an empty compartment." Ron said, tapping Hermione on the shoulder.

"Okay." Hermione said brightly. "Where's Harry? He might have already found a compartment."

"Good point." Ron said. "I bet he's probably with the others."

After strolling down the aisle a couple of times, Ron found the compartment in which Harry was in. Unsurprised, Hermione found his compartment full of people, most of them friends, but a few Hermione was sure Harry had never spoken to.

Seamus and Dean were by the door, flirting shamelessly with two fifth year girls. Beside them, Parvarti and Lavender were gossiping eagerly, catching each other up on what happened over the short break. Across from Lavender and Parvarti, Luna and Neville were taking some sort of quiz in the _Quibbler._ Beside them, Ginny and Harry were talking about some Death Eater attack that had happened over the break. Meanwhile, two girls Hermione was sure were a year above them, were attempting to get Harry's attention, but failing miserably.

"I think this is a bit full." Ron said, looking around.

Harry, catching sight of his best friend, stood up, grinning. "Nonsense! We can squeeze, can't we?" Harry said, looking around.

The two girls, whom Harry had been blatantly ignoring in favor of talking to Ginny, stood up, looking affronted. After they had left, Harry shrugged, gesturing to the available seats beside him.

Hermione carefully chose to sit as far away from Ginny as possible, only nodding curtly to her when Ginny waved enthusiastically in her direction.

"What were you two talking about?" Ron asked, stretching his feet across Hermione's lap.

"Two death eater attacks in one week." Ginny said gravelly. "They're not even _trying _to be discreet anymore."

Hermione stayed silent throughout their conversation, but listened carefully, the same feeling of dread washing over her each time they talked about this. She often worried that the next attack would be on her parents; after all, they were muggles whose daughter was attending Hogwarts. They were probably one of the biggest targets for Death Eaters.

"They're being protected by aurors." Ron murmured, so that only she could hear.

Hermione smiled, rubbing his hand gratefully. She loved the fact that Ron knew her so well; that he could tell what she was feeling just by one look...well, at least most of the time he could.

Over the next hour, Seamus and Dean disappeared with the two fifth years they had been talking to. Hermione snuck a peek to Ginny, wondering whether she was feeling jealous at all of the fact that her ex-boyfriend had just left with another girl. To her surprise, she found Ginny in an animate conversation with Luna and Neville, not even realizing Dean was gone.

"...start studying for O.W.L.s." Ginny was saying, looking stressed.

"Daddy says not to worry about O.W.L.s He thinks they're rubbish." Luna said earnestly.

Ginny, who usually ignored Luna's odd remarks, looked at her sharply. "Luna, you have to do good on your O.W.L.s ! Most jobs require you to have passed them!"

Luna shrugged. Ginny looked over at Neville for help, but he merrily shrugged.

"Well, then do it to uphold the Ravenclawe reputation! How would it look if a Ravenclaw failed all her O.W.L.s ?" Ginny said, changing her tactics.

Luna seemed to consider this, and Hermione had to admire Ginny's skill. It wasn't just anyone who could change Luna's mind like this, especially when her father is the one who tells her something.

Parvarti and Lavender soon stood up, saying something about going to find Romilda Vane. Soon afterward, Luna and Ginny left, going to find some of their fifth year friends.

"Besides, I need to ask Jamie Philips about the homework...I don't know if I did Snape's essay right..." Hermione heard Ginny say as they left the compartment.

With Ginny being gone, Hermione participated much more in the conversation. Though Ron looked slightly annoyed that Hermione had been rude to his sister, he didn't say anything. She felt a bit guilty for making Ron feel bad but thought it best if she apologized later.

The thing that bothered her most was that Harry had barely spoken to her throughout the entire trip. He hadn't even properly greeted her!

"Harry, did you have fun at the Burrow?" Hermione asked, wondering if she had done something.

Harry, who was talking to Neville, turned around and smiled. "Yeah, I did." he then turned to face Ron. "That reminds me, did we ever pack those cakes your mum made?"

Hermione felt slightly annoyed that she was no longer included in the conversation.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Neville announced. "I need to change into my robes."

"I'll go with you." Ron said, getting up. Hermione waved to her boyfriend as he left, grateful that she was getting a few minutes alone with Harry. Maybe he would tell her what his problem was.

"Harry?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Erm...I'll go with them..." he said awkwardly getting up.

"But you've already changed!" Hermione pointed out, stung.

"Erm...bathroom." he muttered, leaving quickly.

"What was that all about?" Hermione wandered aloud, exasperated. Had she done something to offend Harry?

* * *

"Are you okay?" muttered Ron quietly, as the carriages brought them back to the castle. He and Hermione had managed to get a carriage alone, while the others had all spread out, squeezing themselves into full carriages. Ginny and Luna had found a carriage full of their friends from their year; Dean and Seamus had long since disappeared; Parvarti, Lavender, Neville, and Harry had managed to squeeze into a carriage with Hufflepuffs, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Thankfully, they had been able to sneak into a carriage alone.

"I just...Harry's been avoiding me...I don't know why." Hermione said, knowing she sounded pathetic.

Ron frowned. "Well, just ask him. You and Harry have always been pretty close."

Though she knew Ron was sometimes jealous of Harry and Hermione's friendship, she was glad he put his feelings aside and helped her.

"I've tried." Hermione mumbled, tears threatening to fall down her face any second. "But he just...he always makes up an excuse to leave."

"Did you do something to make him angry?" Ron asked, struggling to understand Harry's behavior.

"I don't know!" Hermione cried, the tears finally cascading down her cheeks. Ron sighed, putting his arm around her.

"It'll be okay." Ron murmured in her ear. "I'll talk to him. I'm sure it's nothing."

Hermione, grateful for her amazing boyfriend, cuddled against him, resting her head against his chest.

"I love you too." she said quietly.

She felt Ron's body stiffen in shock. "I never said I loved you." Ron said carefully.

"I know you do." Hermione felt herself grin.

"That's a bit cocky, Granger."

"So, you don't love me?" she challenged.

Ron grinned. "No, of course I love you."

"Good." she said, kissing him gently. "I overheard Ginny telling Luna weeks ago."

"And it didn't freak you out!" Ron gasped, silently threatening to kill Ginny.

"Well, it did." Hermione admitted. "I mean, I had barely discovered my feelings for you at the time. But I don't know...it was flattering. And deep down, I felt the same way."

Ron kissed her softly, not sure whether to be grateful or angry that Ginny had blabbed to Luna.

After a few moments in which Ron and Hermione had kissed intimately, they felt the carriages come to a halt.

"Oh, it feels good to be back." Ron said, jumping out of the carriage. He lent Hermione a hand, helping her carefully step down. Up ahead, they could see their fellow Gryffindors heading into the Great Hall.

"I hope they save us seats." Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand. "I'm starving."

"Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're always starving."

"I'm a hungry, man." Ron said.

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione said brightly once they had reached the table. She watched as he turned to see them, smiling. He seemed genuinely happy to see her...

"Hey, Ron." he grinned. "Erm...Hermione...hello." Harry said awkwardly, his smile faltered slightly.

Ignoring the stab of pain, she squeezed herself and Ron beside Harry. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages." Hermione said, turning to face Harry.

"Well...yeah...with Easter and all..." Harry said lamely, blushing slightly.

"So, tell me what's going on!" she persisted, ignoring his lame response.

"Nothing new..." Harry said vaguely, turning around, striking up a conversation with Colin Creevey.

Hermione glared at him for a second before turning around helplessly to Ron, who had been watching them, a confused look on his face.

"You saw that right!" Hermione hissed.

Ron nodded, his brows furrowed. "Yeah, something is definitely bothering him..." Ron said, more to himself than to Hermione.

* * *

Ron's POV:

"I'm exhausted. Did you notice Colin trying to take that picture of me while I was stuffing down my food? I thought he had lost that stupid habit years ago." Harry said, shaking his head, though looking amused.

He and Ron were headed upstairs into their dormitory.

"Yeah, funny." Ron said distractedly. "Listen, Harry, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Harry asked, opening the door to their dormitory.

"Hermione." Ron siad seriously, following his best friend into their room.

"What about her? Are you two having problems already?!" Harry exclaimed. "Mate, I didn't even notice! You two seemed so happy!"

"We are happy." Ron snapped, slightly offended. "It's about _you _and Hermione."

Harry, who was unbuttoning his shirt, looked up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've noticed you...giving her the cold shoulder..." Ron began awkwardly. "Did she do something to upset you?"

Harry groaned as he pulled on his pajamas. "She noticed how awkward I was being?"

"Yeah, and she was really hurt. She thinks she did something to hurt your feelings."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's so Hermione."

"Then you're not mad at her?" Ron asked, feeling more confused than ever.

"No." Harry said, taking off his glasses and putting it carefully on his bedside.

"Then what's the problem!" Ron demanded.

Harry sighed as he got into his bed. "I just...I don't know how to act around her...I don't know how to go back to being _just _friends. I don't want to be too touchy and have her think I still fancy her but I don't want to be too distant and have her think I hate her."

"Just act the way you act around Luna or Lavender or Parvarti or any other girl for that matter." Ron told him, rolling his eyes.

"It's not the same." Harry said in frustration. "Hermione used to be my _best _friend. I don't know how to go back to that."

"Well, if you don't start being nicer, you're gonna lose her friendship. There's only so much a person can take." Ron said, turning around.

He heard Harry sigh, contemplating their conversation. Ron pulled on his pajamas and got into bed.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." Harry said as Ron pulled the covers over himself.

Ron nodded, forgetting that Harry couldn't see him.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

"Class hasn't even started yet!" Ron shouted after Hermione, looking exasperated as she ran off to the library.

"I want to get a head start!" she said cheerfully, waving to him. She saw him roll his eyes and turn away.

As she made her way down the corridor, she saw Harry walking with Dean in the same direction as her. She felt herself grow nervous, afraid that Harry might ignore her or attempt to make awkward small talk. She honestly didn't know what his problem was.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry said, stopping in front of her. "Can we talk?"

"Erm...of course." Hermione said, slightly irritated with his mood swings.

"I'll catch up with you later." he told Dean, who nodded and slouched away. "Shall we go to the common room?" Harry said, turning back to face Hermione.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but nodded.

"Harry, I'm getting really sick of your little mood swings." Hermione told him as they climbed through the portrait hole a few minutes later.

"Yeah, Ron told me you were upset." Harry nodded, sitting awkwardly on the couch.

Silently, Hermione thanked Ron for standing up for her.

"I didn't realize I was hurting your feelings." Harry told her honestly.

"Harry, you either completely ignore me or act completely awkward!" Hermione said, exasperated. "How could I not notice?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, that was a bit thick of me. But I am sorry."

"What's the matter? Did I do something to upset you?" Hermione asked, feeling aggravated.

"No, it's just...it's stupid." Harry mumbled.

Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily, though. "Harry, " she said gently, "I think I deserve to know."

"I just...I didn't know how to act around you...that's all..." he muttered, looking at his hands.

"What do you mean?" Hermione frowned.

"Well, when we broke up, I was terrible to you...I don't know how to...go back..." Harry tried to explain.

"Go back?"

"Yeah. Before we dated, you were probably one of my best friends. I really want us to be that close again." Harry said.

"I want us to be friends like that too!" Hermione smiled, still not seeing what the problem was.

"But I don't know how we could just go back like that...after everything I did to you..." Harry tried explaining.

"Harry, I'm not going to lie. You were a terrible boyfriend." Hermione said earnestly.

"Thanks, Hermione. That makes me feel loads better." Harry said sarcastically.

"_But _I wasn't exactly a great girlfriend either. Look, we tried dating and it didn't work. But you know what _did _work? Our friendship! Harry, we were so close back then. Don't you want to be that close again?"

"Of course I do. I just know how we can do that."

"What do you mean how!" Hermione said, her frustration returning. "It's simple. You treat me the same way you treat Ron. Why is that so difficult?"

"I don't know. Because I still feel guilty for everything." Harry admitted.

"Well, don't! Listen, Harry, I forgive you. And if you still want to make it up to me, then be a good friend. That's what I want from you."

Harry smiled weakly. "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Hermione jumped, startled, and turned to see Ginny, red faced and angry, storming toward them.

"Oh, no." Harry gulped, looking guiltily at Ginny.

"I waited for an hour!" Ginny said, her voice steady, but dangerous.

"I forgot...I was with Dean...and then I needed to apologize to Hermione..." Harry stammered.

Ginny crossed her arms. "I was trying to help you. But if you don't need it, then don't bother making me waste an hour on the last day of break."

"Look we can go now!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Go now?" Ginny repeated. "Are you kidding me!" she yelled. "Hell no! You lost your chance, Harry. Next time, show up on time!"

Harry and Hermione watched Ginny march out the portrait hole, throwing Harry an annoyed look. Hermione was surprised when she turned around to see Harry watching Ginny walk out with an amused expression.

"Oh, I'm going to need to gravel before she forgives me for that one." Harry chuckled.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. She had never seen Ginny get angry, let alone yell at Harry like that.

"Oh, I asked her to help me come up with a new game plan for Quidditch." Harry said, sitting down. "And I forgot to meet her."

"I've never seen her angry with you before." Hermione said, shocked that Harry was so calm about this.

Harry laughed. "Really? You think that was bad? You should have seen her on the night that I allegedly stood you up."

"What do you mean?" Hermione frowned.

"She stormed into Hagrid's cabin, demanding I put on my dress robes and go find you. She said that I was losing a great girl and that I would regret it." Harry told her.

Hermione's eyes widened; Ginny had never told her this before.

"You really didn't know?" Harry asked.

"I don't believe you." Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"It's true, Hermione. Ginny had your back." Harry said, shrugging. "Anyway, I should probably go find Ginny and try to apologize. See you later?"

Hermione watched as Harry jogged after Ginny, feeling touched Ginny had defended her like that.


	19. Friends Again

**Chapter Nineteen: Friends Again**

Hermione's POV:

After standing there stunned for a few seconds, Hermione rushed after Harry.

After scrambling down the stairs and turning a few corridors, Hermione spotted Harry and Ginny talking. Harry was grinning at Ginny, probably begging her for forgiveness in his usual cocky but charming way. Ginny was standing there with her arms crossed, glaring at him, but Hermione could see her lips twitching and knew she was fighting a smile.

Finally, Ginny crumbled under Harry's charm and giggled at something he said. Hermione couldn't help but smile at how Harry's eyes twinkled at Ginny's laugh. Harry gave Ginny a hug and turned away from her. Ginny stood for a second, watching Harry walk away, before sighing and turning in the opposite direction.

She spotted Hermione watching her and smiled hesitantly, and was surprised when Hermione smiled back.

"Hey." Hermione said as Ginny approached her.

"Hey." Ginny said, looking surprised.

"So, apparently you yelled at Harry the night he stood me up." Hermione told her, after an awkward pause.

"Oh," Ginny said sheepishly, "yeah."

"Thanks." Hermione said quietly.

"Did he tell you?" Ginny asked, referring to Harry.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "Why didn't _you _tell me, though."

Ginny shrugged. "I didn't really think it was that important."

"Well, it was." Hermione said firmly. "It's important to me."

Ginny smiled. "Friends help each other out, Hermione. It shouldn't really come as a shock."

"But you could have easily used the situation to your benefit." Hermione pointed out.

Ginny frowned. "You honestly think that I would have used your misery to win Harry over?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." Hermione said coldly, immediately regretting it, seeing Ginny's hurt look.

There was an awkward pause, in which both girls just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

Both girls said it at the same time.

"_You're _sorry?" Ginny scoffed, "What are _you _sorry for? I'm the one that kissed your boyfriend."

"Well, I just made a very rude remark." Hermione said. "And I knew how you and Harry felt about each other. It shouldn't come as a shock that both of you acted upon your feelings."

Ginny stared at Hermione. "But that's no excuse! You should never condone cheating!" she said, exasperated. "Honestly, I can't believe you forgave us so easily. I wouldn't blame you if you jinxed me right now!"

Hermione giggled. "Ginny, I'm trying to forgive you, here. Will you just shut up and hug me?"

Ginny grinned and both girls hugged each other. Hermione had forgotten how much she missed Ginny.

"I missed you." Hermione said, her eyes watering.

"I missed you too." Ginny admitted. "There was no one to nag me about school."

Hermione grinned, allowing the tears to fall down her face. As usual, Ginny didn't cry; she rarely cried. But Hermione knew she was happy that they were friends again.


	20. I Love You, You Idiot

**Chapter Twenty: Hogsmeade**

Ginny's POV:

Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny noticed Luna listening intently to Professor Flitwick.

"Not taking any notes?" Ginny muttered to her, frantically writing down everything the professor was saying.

"Oh, no, I don't need to." Luna whispered dreamily.

Ginny muttered something unintelligent under her breath. How did Luna never take any notes but still end up with some of the highest marks in class?

"Now, take your wands out and try it yourselves!" Flitwick told the class. Ginny took out her wand eagerly. Now _this _part she was good at.

"Good job, Ms. Weasley! Ms. Lovegood!" Flitwick called out, moving up and down the rows.

"You and Hermione are friends again?" Luna asked.

Ginny looked at her best friend, grinning. "Yep! She forgave me!"

"Does that mean you and Harry can go out now?" Luna asked.

Ginny grimaced. "No, I don't think so. I just got Hermione to forgive me. I'm not about to ruin our friendship again...not over Harry again..."

"But you love him." Luna said, as if this was the only thing that mattered.

"I don't _love _him." Ginny said defensively, knowing it was a lie.

"Oh, yes, I think you do." Luna said sincerely.

"Ok, fine. I love Harry. I'm in love with Harry." Ginny said aloud, testing the way it sounded. "But it doesn't change anything. I already lost my friendship with Hermione because of Harry once; I'm not going to do it again."

Luna shook her head. "But he loves you too. He said so at Easter."

"You know, I really regret telling you things." Ginny grumbled.

Luna smiled. "I'm just saying, that if Hermione was such a good friend, then she would allow you to be with the person you love. Besides, it's not like she loves Harry. I don't even think she likes him in that way anymore."

Ginny shrugged sadly. "I can't risk it."

"Psst. Ginny! Luna!" Colin whispered behind them, distracting both girls from their conversation. "Could you help me out! I can't get the charm to work..."

"Swish and flick, Colin." Luna said gently, demonstrating the wand motion.

Colin grinned. "Oh, yeah. Thanks!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're always doing that."

"It's an easy mistake." Colin shrugged.

Luna shook her head, looking amused.

"Are you guys going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Colin asked. "I heard Zonko's is having a sale..."

Ginny shrugged. "I'll bet Fred and George would know all about it. But yeah, we're going."

"It'll be just me and Ginny. Would you like to join us?" Luna asked him.

"That'll be great! Meet me at the Three Broomsticks around eleven. We can grab a drink together." Colin offered hopefully.

"That sounds great, Colin." Ginny said earnestly.

"We'll see you there." Luna smiled.

* * *

"So, really, the wrackspurts aren't all that different from-"

"-I drank all my butterbeer!" Ginny exclaimed, cutting off Luna's monologue.

"Me too." Luna said, looking down at her drink. "Here, I'll go get us some more."

"Oh! Bring us some food too." Colin said, taking out some money. "Here."

Luna took the money and bounded toward the counter, chatting happily with Madam Rosmerta as she refilled their drinks and took their order.

"You keep looking at the door." Colin noted.

Ginny blushed. "Sorry, it's just that Harry said he and Ron might drop in later..."

Colin's eyes lit up in excitement. "Harry's coming!"

"I hope so." Ginny said fervently, checking the door once more.

"You really like him, don't you?" Colin asked after a silent pause.

"He's my best friend." Ginny claimed.

"You know what I mean."

"Colin."

"Ginny."

"Fine!" she snapped. "I do like Harry...as more than a friend..."

Colin nodded triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you Colin. I'll hunt down your bony arse and kill you. Do you understand?" Ginny threatened.

Colin grinned. "I mean, it's not like nobody knows."

Ginny froze. "What do you mean?"

"Gin, it's kind of obvious."

"It is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"What are you two arguing about?" Luna asked, returning to the table and handing each one of her friends a drink.

"Colin says that its obvious I like Harry." Ginny said. "Can you believe it?"

"Yes." Luna said simply. "But it's obvious Harry has feelings for you too."

"Yeah, that's true." Colin nodded in agreement before taking a sip of his butterbeer.

Ginny stared at them in disbelief.

"I need to use the restroom." Luna said suddenly, drifting off toward the bathroom.

Ginny stared at her butterbeer in silence, contemplating everything she had just heard.

"Hey, Ginny? Are you okay?" Colin asked gently.

"I'm fine." she replied, not looking at him.

"I didn't mean to upset you..." he said nervously.

She smiled. "You didn't upset me."

"Then what's the matter?" he asked, looking slightly relieved.

"I love him." Ginny said softly, so that only Colin could hear.

He stared at her in shock. "That's a really big word, Ginny."

"I know it is."

"Are you sure that's how you really feel?"

"I've been sure since the moment he kissed me." Ginny sighed.

"You kissed!" Colin yelped. "When?"

"Oh, months ago." Ginny said dismissively.

Colin clucked sympathetically, placing his hand gently on hers.

"You'll be fine. Just watch: ten years from now I bet you and Harry will be married with loads of kids." he said, patting her hand gently.

Ginny smiled at him, grateful for her friend. Though she and Colin weren't as close as they used to be when they were kids, he had always been there for her. He was a good friend and she regretted not spending more time with him over the years.

* * *

Harry's POV:

Harry strolled down the cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade with Hermione and Ron by his side. Though, Ron was now holding Hermione's hand, not much had changed in their friendship. Hermione was still always nagging them; Ron was still always up to something; and Harry still found himself caught in between their constant bickering. Though they were a lot nicer to each other, now that they were together, they still tended to argue over the silliest things. Harry had long since grown used to it; it's what made them Ron and Hermione.

"Where to?" Harry asked his friends.

"Zonko's?" Ron suggested.

"Nah, we have Fred and George for that."

"Honeydukes?"

"We were just there!" Harry said, shooting his best friend and exasperated look.

"Well, if you don't want to go to Zonko's, then where _do _you want to go?" Ron asked him after a few moments of silence.

"Well," Harry said carefully, "I did tell Ginny that I would stop by the Three Broomsticks and hang out with her a bit."

"Sounds great!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Yeah." Ron said quietly, not looking sure about this idea.

"Oh, I'm not going to go in there and snog her!" Harry whispered so that only Ron could here.

"I know." Ron whispered back, a little defensively.

"What are you two whispering about?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Ron said innocently, putting his arm around Hermione and giving her a quick kiss.

"Nice save." Harry mouthed to him. Ron grinned, nodding.

Harry led his two best friends down the street, where the little pub stood, sandwiched between two shops, looking as impressive and extravagant as ever. He pushed open the double doors, holding it out for Ron and Hermione.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Ron said, looking doubtfully around the crowded pub.

"Great." Harry said, searching the room for Ginny. "We'll see if we can find any open tables."

Ron nodded and marched off to the counter, leaving Harry and Hermione looking around the room, searching for an empty table. Spotting her fiery red hair first, Harry saw Ginny in a booth in the corner...with Colin Creevey. He felt his insides go cold, seeing Colin holding Ginny's hand, smiling at her.

Forgetting that Hermione and Ron were a few feet away from him, Harry turned around, and stormed off. He didn't want them to see him like this...

For the first time in months, Harry felt a stinging in his eyes. Ginny was one of the few people who could make him cry. Ashamed of his weakness, Harry pulled his hoodie up and marched quietly down the cobblestone street.

"Harry! Wait!"

Harry turned around to see Hermione running after him, her curly hair waving wildly around her face. In that moment, Harry was furious with her. If it hadn't been for her, Ginny wouldn't have hesitated in admitting her feelings for him. And she wouldn't be in a booth right now, snuggling with Colin Creevey.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"I know why you're upset...I saw Ginny..." Hermione gasped, still trying to regain her breath after chasing Harry down the street.

"So? Why do you even care?" Harry fumed. "It's _your_ fault we're not together."

"_My_ fault? How is it my fault?" Hermione spluttered, looking confused.

Harry gaped at her. "Because Ginny doesn't want to upset you by going out with me."

Comprehension dawned on Hermione's face. "I wondered why it was taking so long for you two to get together."

"Great. Mystery solved." Harry snapped. "Now, may I please go?"

Without waiting for her response, Harry turned around, and walked back to the castle. He ignored Hermione calling after him. By the time he reached the gates to Hogwarts, Harry was starting to feel guilty for snapping at Hermione.

Deciding it was best if he apologized later, he went to the lake, sitting against the tree where he and Ginny had first kissed.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

Hermione stood in the middle of the cobblestone streets, watching Harry's figure until he was far enough away that he was merrily a little speck in the distance. Deciding it was best not to go after him, Hermione sighed, and trudged back to the Three Broomsticks, where she found Ron standing in the middle of the pub, holding three glasses, looking around confused.

"Hey." Hermione sighed, grabbing a glass from Ron's hands.

"Where'd you guys go?" Ron asked, craning his neck, trying to find Harry. "Where's Harry?"

"Gone." Hermione said simply.

"Gone." Ron repeated, looking blank.

"Stormed off."

"What did you do?" Ron accused.

"I didn't do anything!" Hermione said, offended.

"Then what happened?" he asked, frowning.

"Ginny happened." Hermione sighed.

"Did they have a row?" Ron asked, still looking confused.

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ginny is on a date with Colin and it upset Harry."

"Ginny's not on a date with Colin!" Ron laughed, looking amused.

"Yes, she is."

"Then why is Luna on their date?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked over to find Luna, Colin, and Ginny all talking animately in the booth.

"Good question." Hermione said, striding over to their booth.

"Hey!" Ginny grinned, seeing Hermione and Ron approach them.

"Hey, guys." Hermione said, noticing the great distance between Ginny and Colin.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, craning her neck around Hermione.

"He just left." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh." Ginny said, looking disappointed.

Hermione noticed Colin and Luna pat Ginny sympathetically.

"So, are all of you here together?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Yeah, Ginny and Luna agreed to grab a quick drink with me." Colin grinned, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Ginny can I speak with you for a minute." Hermione said, relief washing over her.

"What's up?" Ginny asked, as she and Hermione walked a few feet away from the others.

"Harry thought you and Colin were on a date." Hermione told her seriously.

To her surprise, Ginny burst into laughter. "Why would he think _that_?" Ginny giggled at the ridiculous idea.

"He fancies you." Hermione said quietly, quickly stopping Ginny's laughter. "It's okay." she reassured her friend. "I know you have feelings for him too."

"I didn't want to hurt you..." Ginny said, looking terrified.

"Look, I'm with Ron now. I think I might love him, actually. So, it's okay. You and Harry were meant for each other."

* * *

Ginny's POV:

Ginny raced back to Hogwarts, her red hair flying around her face. After mumbling an excuse to the others, Ginny had rushed out, determined to find Harry.

She spotted a figure, slumped against a tree, looking miserably over the lake. As she came closer, she realized the figure was sitting in the same spot that she and Harry had shared their first kiss. As she walked closer to the figure, she realized it was Harry. Her heart began racing, and for the first time in months, Ginny felt the little butterflies flying around her stomach.

"Harry!" she called out, sprinting towards him. Harry looked up, saw it was her, got up and began walking in the opposite direction. "Harry, wait!" Ginny called out again, a little more desperately.

"Why should I?" Harry asked, when she was just a few feet away from him. He turned around again and started walking back to the castle.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Ginny yelled, feeling frustrated. Ahead of her, Harry paused. Before she knew what was happening, he was rushing to her, pulling her body next to his, their lips meeting. It wasn't a fast and aggressive kiss like Ginny had expected. He kissed her gently; one hand caressing her cheek, sending a shiver down her back. Ginny impatiently deepened the kiss, wriggling her tongue into his mouth, not wanting their lips to ever separate. She felt goosebumps shimmer across her skin as he dug his fingers into her hair. They were so close now, that she could almost feel his heartbeat next to hers.

Being with him made her forget all about the outside world. She momentarily forgot that they were still on Hogwarts grounds, where no doubt there were probably first years ogling at them; that teachers would probably give them a months worth of detention if they caught them kissing like this; that they were in the midst of a war, killings happening everywhere; that Harry was a marked man, destined to go after the darkest wizard of all time.

In that moment all she could think about was Harry and the feel of his lips on hers.

Finally, she felt him break apart from her.

"Took you long enough." he grinned, wrapping his arms around her.

Ginny grinned, "Just shut up and kiss me again."

Harry laughed. "I love you."

"I know. " Ginny said, bringing her face closer to his. "I love you too."

And with that, Harry closed the distance between their faces, and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I know this chapter was a little corny but what can i say? I was in a mushy mood. Anyway, thank you to everybody who's been reading and/or who have left the reviews. I appreciate the feedback-whether it's bad or good. I always love receiving compliments or suggestions. So, thank you again! Unfortunately, this fanfic is soon coming to an end. I have to say, writing this one has been my favorite so far because I loved writing the harry/ginny interactions. But there will only be about two more chapters! So, again, thanks for reading and I hope you continue to!**


	21. Secrets

**Chapter Twenty-One: Secrets**

Harry's POV:

"...diary, locket, ring, the goblet, Nagini, and something of Ravenclawe's or Gryffindor's." Ron repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

Harry looked over at Ginny nervously. He knew how much it upset her that he was on this dangerous journey, destined to be the one to defeat Voldemort. He was impressed that she kept her cool. She didn't whine or complain. She understood this was something he had to do and she respected it. That's why he loved her so much. She was a strong person.

"You already destroyed the diary." she said. "And Dumbledore got rid of the ring."

"That's right." Harry nodded. "Now, it's just Nagini, the locket, and the goblet, and something of Ravenclawe's or Gryffindor's."

"Well, if Dumbledore doesn't know, how should we?" Ron said impatiently.

"I wish we could ask Hermione." Ginny sighed.

"But we _can't_." Harry said sharply.

Ginny and Ron exchanged looks.

"Well, Hermione's proven to be trustworthy." Ron said rationally.

"And she loves you." Ginny said, agreeing with Ron. "You know very well that she would do anything to help you."

"I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't tell anyone except Ron." Harry reminded them. "I already broke that promise by telling you, Ginny."

"You _didn't _tell me, though." Ginny pointed out. "Dean and I figured it out."

"So, maybe if Hermione figures it out-" Ron began.

"No!" Harry cut him off. "I don't want to involve anybody else in this."

"This is what you _really _want?" Ginny asked, looking him in the eye.

Harry hesitated. The truth was, Hermione would be very useful. Plus, he felt guilty always lying to her. She deserved to know the truth but it was safer if she didn't.

"Yes." Harry said firmly. "It's as much for her safety as it is for ours."

"Okay." Ginny nodded. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Come to bed with me?" she asked to the annoyance of Ron.

Harry kissed her. "Sleep in my bed. I'll be up in a minute."

She nodded and went up to the boy's dormitory.

"I really don't like that she sleeps in the same bed with you." Ron grumbled as Ginny's foot steps faded away.

"Mate, do you really think we would do anything with you in the next bed?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

"You better not do anything at all!" Ron said furiously. "No matter if I'm there or not!"

Harry nodded but didn't say anything.

"You two _don't _do anything, do you?" Ron asked after a moment, looking as if he wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear the answer.

"You really want to talk about this?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Just be good to her okay?" Ron said quietly. "I know she puts up a brave face and all but she's sensitive when it comes down to it. And she's been pining after you for years. Don't hurt her."

"You know I would never." Harry responded quietly.

"Good." Ron said, sitting up. "Now back to this whole Horcrux business-"

"Horcrux? What's that?" Hermione asked, appearing at the foot of the staircase.

Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks.

"Nothing." Ron mumbled. "Just something I read..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously but didn't pursue the topic.

"I was just going to bed. I'll see you all later." Harry said, standing up, eager to get back to Ginny.

"Oh, wait!" Hermione said before Harry could go up the steps.

"What?" he asked, turning around.

"Well, I promised Hagrid we would visit him tomorrow." Hermione said.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks again. Tomorrow, Harry had a meeting with Dumbledore.

"What time?" Harry asked warily.

"After breakfast."

He and Ron exchanged another look.

"What?" Hermione demanded, taking turns glaring between Ron and Harry.

"Nothing...I just have plans with Ginny tomorrow, that's all."

"Really?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows. "That's funny, because Ginny told me that she and Luna are studying all day for their O.W.L.s."

"Did she?" Harry asked, a feeling of dread washing over him.

"We're busted, mate." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you are." Hermione said, giving them a withering look. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Harry assured her.

"Tell me." Hermione said furiously.

"Look, Hermione, it's Harry's business." Ron said quietly.

Harry nodded. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but I don't really want to tell you."

He hated the hurt look that passed Hermione's face as he said this.

"But you'll tell Ron?" Hermione asked furiously.

Harry sighed. "Look, I'm not up to anything bad. Can't you trust me?"

"You're still going to those secret meetings with Dumbledore, aren't you?" Hermione said, perking up, knowing she had uncovered the truth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry lied easily.

Hermione crossed her arms. "If you don't want to tell me what you and Dumbledore are up to, then fine. That's your business. But don't you dare stand there and lie to me."

Ron sighed. "Hermione, just drop it, okay?"

Hermione looked torn. Harry knew that she wanted to know what they were up to but at the same time she trusted Dumbledore and didn't want to dishonor any of his wishes.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said after they were all silent for several long moments.

"Fine." Hermione snapped. "I guess Ronald and I will just go visit Hagrid alone. Unless, you have some secret plan with the headmaster you can't tell me about too, Ronald." Hermione said sarcastically, turning to face her boyfriend.

"Nope." Ron grinned, trying to break the tension. "I'm all yours."

Hermione was still glaring at him and he shrunk into the shadows. Harry grimaced at Ron before climbing upstairs, relieved that Hermione wasn't trying to get any more details out of him.

He took off his shoes, pulled on his pajamas, and got into bed, putting his arms around Ginny. She snuggled into him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Hermione's suspicious." Harry sighed.

"She's a smart girl. She'll figure it out sooner or later." Ginny told him.

"I don't want to hurt her feelings but Dumbledore told me to be careful with what I tell people."

"She isn't just anybody, Harry. She's your best friend. She's been as good a friend to you as Ron has." Ginny whispered.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Harry said.

"Okay." Ginny grinned, rolling on top of Harry. "We can do something else."

And then she had drawn her lips to his, kissing him passionately. Harry responded enthusiastically, running his hands under shirt.

"Hem hem." Ron said, clearing his throat loudly.

Ginny groaned, slumping beside Harry.

"Better." Ron said, going to his own bed as Ginny cursed him under her breath.

Harry cuddled against Ginny, kissing her softly on the forehead. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she said with her eyes closed, her head resting against his chest.

* * *

"And that is all, Harry." Dumbledore smiled, a finality in his voice. But Harry still had so many questions.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry."

"I was wondering...have you found any horcruxes?"

Dumbledore's smile faltered a bit. "I have my suspicions, Harry."

"And you'll still take me along, right?" he asked hopefully.

"That is the plan."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said, getting up, hoping to leave before Dumbledore changed his mind.

"Harry, I have a few questions of my own, if you don't mind." Dumbledore said before Harry could stand up.

"You do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, well, I've noticed you and Ms. Weasley...what is the word...fraternizing."

Harry grinned, remembering the advice Dumbledore gave him all those months ago. "She's my...erm...girlfriend, if that's what you mean."

Dumbledore smiled. "So, my advice worked?"

"Yes, sir. It did." Harry grinned, feeling a rush of affection for the headmaster.

"Well, I thought it might. But, I have to ask, Harry, did you keep the promise you made me last summer?"

Harry felt a wave of guilt surge through him. "Sir, I swear, I didn't tell her. She figured it out. She's a lot cleverer than most people give her credit for."

Dumbledore chuckled. "It's alright. I thought she might figure it out sooner or later. I'm glad you've found such worthy people to keep your secrets. But you must promise me to not tell anyone other than those who already know." he said, his voice becoming stern.

"Of course not, sir." Harry promised. "Only Ron and Ginny know."

"And Ms. Granger." Dumbledore added.

Harry looked confused. "No, Hermione doesn't know."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Really? I would have thought Ms. Granger had proved herself worthy of keeping your secrets."

"You just said not to tell anyone!" Harry couldn't help but sound indignant.

Dumbledore shrugged. "I do not wish to criticize you, Harry. You do what feels right."

Harry nodded numbly.

"Well, that's all for tonight!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I'll send for you when I find a horcrux!"

Harry nodded, turning around, feeling as confused as ever.

He made his way to the library, where he knew Ginny and Luna would probably be studying. He found them in the corner, laughing and talking, completely unfocused on their studying.

"I can see you're getting a lot of studying done." Harry said, kissing Ginny.

She blushed guiltily. "It's just...so boring..."

"Harry's right." Luna said, standing up. "We'll never get any work done if we're together."

"Since when do you care about your O.W.L.s?" Ginny called after her best friend's retreating figure.

"I should probably go too." Harry said, disappointed. He wanted to spend time with Ginny, but not if it got in the way of her schoolwork.

"No!" Ginny protested. "Tell me what Dumbledore said."

"The usual." Harry shrugged. "But he thinks I should trust Hermione with my secret."

Ginny smirked. "Told you."

"I just don't want to get more people involved. I didn't even want _you _to know." Harry grumbled.

"I know." Ginny said gently. "But you don't have to do all of this alone, Harry. You have us."

* * *

Harry and Ron marched down the stairs, into the common room. They spotted Hermione sitting on the couch, knitting hats for house elves, while talking to Lavender Brown.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Harry said seriously with Ron nodding gravelly beside him.

"Just a second, Harry." Hermione said, distracted.

"Do you want to know what the meetings are about?" Harry asked her in a low voice.

She froze, looking up stunned.

"Come with us." Ron muttered, gesturing to the portrait hole.

"The truth?" Hermione asked them.

"The truth." Harry agreed.

* * *

**A/N: OK, so only one more chapter! Hope you guys liked this one! I know it wasn't very eventful...Anyway, the next chapter won't be that long, probably the same amount of words as this. So, hope you guys read it! And leave reviews if you want; it would be greatly appreciated:)**


	22. The Golden Trio

**A/N: So, this chapter takes place a few months ahead, after Dumbledore died, during Bill and Fleur's wedding. Just letting you know, in case anybody gets confused.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Golden Trio**

Harry's POV:

Fleur Delacour laughed, her silvery blond hair swaying around her waist, making her face glow even more. Bill smiled endearingly at her, placing his hand gently on his new wife's waist. Fleur leaned into him, smiling at him; a smile that made her even more breathtaking.

But Harry only had eyes for one girl. A girl with a mane of startling red hair, who was flashing him her most dazzling smile.

"Hey." Harry breathed, taking her hands gently. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ron introducing Hermione to his parents. Mrs. Weasley was smiling sadly, finally realizing that her last son was growing up.

"It was a nice wedding, wasn't it?" she said, glancing at her brother and new sister-in-law. "I think tomorrow, though, we'll have a lot more to worry about. Mum will probably go mental with the cleaning."

Harry smiled sadly; he was leaving the next day...not that anyone knew of course. But there must have been something in the look on his face that made Ginny realize the truth.

"You're not going to be here tomorrow, are you?" Ginny said, sadness replacing the previous smile on her face.

"We're leaving tomorrow...at dawn." Harry sighed. He knew he would probably regret telling her this information later. He could already picture her, waiting for him at the crack of dawn, her rucksack ready.

"I want to go too." Ginny said, a determined look on her face.

"No." Harry said firmly. "You're underage."

"But Ron and Hermione are going!" she protested. "And they're barely of age!"

Harry sighed. "Ginny, you mean more to me than anything in this world. Do you really think I'm willing to put you in that sort of danger. Besides, you need to stay here and take care of your mum."

Ginny looked over at her mother sadly. "I probably would just get in the way. I wouldn't be able to use magic without being detected..."

Harry took Ginny's hands and led her away into a private corner where they couldn't be seen.

"Ginny, I don't know when I'll be back...or if I'll be back-" Harry began.

"Don't say that!" she said angrily, cutting him off.

"It's true. Now, listen, in case something ever happens to me, just know that I love you."

"I love you too." she responded, looking frightened.

"And...I understand if you're not willing to wait for me." Harry said again, ignoring the pain of imagining Ginny with somebody else.

Ginny rolled her eyes, the smile on her face returning. "Don't be thick." she wrapped her arms around his waist. "There's nobody in the world that compares to you. I could never love anyone else."

"Good." Harry smiled, giving her a long but gentle kiss, fearful that it might be that last time he ever kissed her.

When they finally broke apart, Harry didn't want to ever let her go, but it was time he finally did. It was for her safety. If the Death Eaters knew about their relationship...

"Ginny, no one can know...my feelings for you..." he began awkwardly.

"I know." she smiled sadly. "It's for my safety."

"Shall we go back?" Harry asked, holding out his hand.

"No. I want to stay here." she said, clinging on to him.

But just as she said this, they heard several shrieks erupting from around the corner. Harry quickly grabbed Ginny's hand and they sprinted into view, where there was a lynx landing gracefully in the middle of the dance floor.

"The ministry has fallen...they are coming..." boomed the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

All at once, everyone began running and shrieking; many apparating out; others calling out the names of loved ones.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry heard Hermione's shrieks. But she was no where in sight.

"Over there!" Ginny whispered in his ear frantically, pointing to Hermione and Ron emerging from a corner, just as several death eaters apparated in, causing even more mayhem.

Hermione and Ron finally spotted Harry through the chaos and they began sprinting towards him.

Harry turned to Ginny.

"Be careful." she whispered, her eyes swarming with tears. "I love you."

"I love you too." he whispered back, just as Hermione and Ron reached them. Hermione grabbed his hand, and for a split second he saw Ginny turn around, aiming spells at a nearby death eater, all traces of the tears were gone. _That's my girl. _he thought. But the next second they were standing in the middle of an empty street.

"You guys okay?" Harry asked, turning to face a stricken looking Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah." Ron nodded, looking pale. "But it's not me I'm worried about."

"I think most people were able to get away before the Death Eaters showed up." Hermione said in an attempt to comfort him.

"Most of the Order was at the wedding." Harry reminded them. "They'll make sure everyone is safe."

"This is it, then?" Ron asked nervously.

"We're on our own." Harry nodded.

Hermione took both of their hands, leading them toward the sidewalk.

"Where to?" she asked, a little breathlessly.

And so the golden trio set off, along the little sidewalk. The bushy haired girl, clutching tightly the hands of the tall boy with red hair and the boy with dark messy hair and startling green eyes. They didn't know what fight lay ahead of them, but Harry was comforted by the fact that he had his two best friends beside him.

* * *

**A/N: I know, these last couple of chapters were corny, but I'm still really happy with how they turned out. **

**Anyway, that was the last chapter, and I hope everyone really liked it. Thank you so much to everyone who read! It means so much to me. And I hope you keep reading any future stories I write or stories I've already written. Again, I'm so grateful for all the people who read and for the people who left reviews!**

**-Summer4Girl**


End file.
